Vegeta's Astral Gambit
by Trynia Merin
Summary: AU VB gettogether Vegeta and Nappa came to earth earlier in search of Raditz, but he's allied with Goku and the Z warriors! Can Vegeta's new partner Bulma help him reclaim Saiyan freedom, or will their plan be discovered?
1. Bulma's great Escape

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Full metal alchemist. Funimation brings us these master works of anime on DVD. Toriyama created DBZ. Captain Scarlet is inspired by Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons owned by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson even though he's a bad guy here! I can only claim responsibility for the plot and the character of Tomic, Merlot, Cabernet and other fan characters here. The only pay I get is your reviews so please keep them coming! And my thanks to those who have already reviewed! Kudos and hugs to you!_

**Second Chances for the Sons of Bardock**

**Capsule Corps Princess meets Saiyan Prince**

By Trynia Merin

* * *

While the 23rd Budakai transpired, Bulma had not been idle. She had watched the proceedings from the tiny TV in the lab Piccolo so generously provided. Sweat blistered on her forehead, which she wiped away with one hand.

"Whew, I hope I can get this done. They aren't busting their asses to save mine," Bulma lamented.

Next Goku strode up to the platform, and faced off against the mysterious female warrior known as Majatomic. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was the female Saiyan Tomic in disguise. Although the turban and collar mimicked Piccolo's garb, the female still could not hide her alien-fighting stance. She and Goku whirled in and out of the camera's movements astonishing the crowd all around them.

Then she had watched Krillen face Piccolo. They had exchanged a vicious series of attacks. Krillen had barely survived with his life. If not for the announcer calling time, Krillen might have been seriously hurt or dead. As it was, Piccolo had broken a few of the little guy's ribs as well as temporarily knocking the breath from him.

When she had seen Yamcha eliminated by the strange new Z fighter she was worried. Yet the tall warrior with spiky hair had not harmed him seriously. Yamcha watched in disbelief as the tall figure held a hand out to help him up. Both men high fived and slapped one another on their backs. Another match had come and gone to leave one more. She then resumed her fiddling while the one known as Hero fought someone called Captain Scarlet. To her shock the guy had almost bested Piccolo's henchman. If not for a last minute punch it would have been a draw. Humiliated, Scarlet left the ring because he tripped over the mild mannered guy tying a shoelace.

"Well folks now we're down to the wire! Four fighters have been eliminated leaving us with four contenders for the top spot. Who will it be? Hero, Son Goku, Majunior, or Son Radz? Stay tuned for the semifinals!" crooned the announcer. Bulma popped her head up from the space pod.

"Just two more wires and I'm outta here," she said. Drops of sweat dripped into the Saiyan pod. A knock slammed on the door.

"Hold your horses! Jeez!" Bulma snapped. Suddenly a hiss of steam filled the room. The door swung open to reveal one of Piccolo's henchmen.

"What on earth…" he coughed.

Bulma grabbed a wrench. She swung it hard on the back of his skull with a sickening crack. He toppled to the floor seeing birds and stars in whirling orbits. Flipping the wrench in her hand, Bulma laughed triumphantly. "Hahha! Don't mess with Bulma Briefs, you jerk!"

She jumped up and down with glee before grabbing up the pack of Hoi Poi capsules the guard had confiscated. With a BOMB she capsulated the Saiyan pod and the Regeneration tank she had been working on for the last day. Quickly Bulma rushed off down the hall protected from noxious fumes by the gas mask shielding her face. Alarms blared their stunning klaxons all around her. AS she raced through the halls of panicking footsoldiers she threw down other small spheres that released choking rotten egg fumes.

"Have some H2S on me, boys!" she giggled through her mask. Smoke pooled around her racing body out in the empty courtyard. Reaching down she tossed a 7 capsule on the ground. Another BOMB of smoke later produced a hydrojet. She leapt into the cockpit, punching control buttons to fire up the engines.

Thankfully the guard was stupid enough to keep her capsules on his body. They wouldn't get the secret devices she had been forced to repair under Piccolo's stern urgings. Unfortunately the inventor neglected to consider the radar beams tracking her small hydrojet's launch. Angrily one of Piccolo's henchmen saw it rising out of the smoke and fuss of Piccolo's fortress.

"Prisoner's escaped!" he shouted. "Get Captain Scarlet!"

"At once sir!" shouted a soldier. He saluted, rushing off towards the communications scrambler.

Bulma swallowed hard, pressing the control stick forwards. She had figured that they would discover her exit. On her hip bleeped the small scouter she had taken from Tomic. Opening it up she fixed it on her right ear so the eyepiece fitted over her face. Traces of ki tracked across in bastardized Japanese.

"Oh crap I knew it was too good to be true," she cursed. Two traces of 1000 each rose slowly up from the horizon, rocketing towards her at great speed. What stunned her was another that shot out from the direction of the Budakai.

Over the radio crackled an incoming message. She depressed the key to see the angry face of Captain Scarlet. "So, you managed to escape, did you? Naughty girl!"

"Get bent freak!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Aren't you fighting in the tournament?"

"Thanks to your foolish friends I'm not. But no matter. I'm giving you one chance to turn around and land. Lord Piccolo will be furious!" Scarlet barked.

"Eat my dust," she laughed, pressing the control to banish his face in a swirling hiss of static. Soon the BUDDA BUDDA of machine gun bullets pinged her wings. She pressed a button in the side panel while taking the controls in her left hand. In her right she grabbed the yoke of a machine gun handle. Through the telerad system she spotted the fighters scrambling after her. Soon she answered their volleys with a percussive tattoo of her own.

Explosions blossomed all around her. Alabaster cheeks split with her grin, then she threw back her head and laughed, "HAHAHAH! Score one for Bulma! WOOHOO! This girl CAN take care of herself!"

* * *

Outside the hydrojet the pursuing craft exchanged fire. Unfortunately it was all too clear that Bulma wouldn't give up without a fight. In the midst of the melee rocketed the black and blue uniformed figure of a defeated Captain scarlet. Over his headset he shouted, "Let her go!"

"What sir?" came the confused reply.

"Break off. I'll pursue! That bitch won't escape Captain Scarlet!" vowed Piccolo's henchman. He knew it was only a matter of time before Piccolo won or lost. Either way he would come out ahead. Tearing off the mystery tribe uniform he revealed the Red Ribbon uniform beneath.

Two figures shot out alongside his ki trail. He rocketed through the atmosphere flanked by the Frankenstein no. 8, and the alluringly beautiful 7. She adjusted her newly installed cybernetic arm with pride. "I will have to thank the good Doctor for the upgrade, Captain."

"As you were, Lieutenant Violet," he nodded in appreciation. She blew him a kiss, shooting ahead of them by five hundred yards.

"Why must we chase a defenseless female?" lamented no. 8.

"You're not programmed to ask questions. You're programmed to obey your father and creator. So if you don't want to be sent to the genetic scrap bin you will obey my commands!" Scarlet barked at him.

"Sorry number 6," No. 8 apologized, veiling his face with one hand in fear. Captain Scarlet, known as Android 6 brandished his fist crackling with red ki.

"There she is I've spotted her!" shouted Violet from ahead. She gestured to a contrail made by a hydrojet.

"Shoot her down!" said Captain Scarlet.

"Foo fighter!" Violet shrilled, whirling her hand around. White spheres flatted into disc shapes, speeding after the hydrojet. Whirling about they punched holes in the wings before she could bat an eyelash. Scarlet and 8 watched the movement of Violet shifting her hands to and fro. Smoke poured out of the engine of the jet, billowing up into the blue skies.

"But you said she wouldn't die!" said no. 8.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet yelled, zipping after her. "Stop it!"

"I brought her down! I only hit her engine. She should have a parachute!" 6 glanced over her shoulder at him.

"I said that to Piccolo. Besides I just want her crashed, not destroyed!" he called out. "8, 6, get down there and stop that jet!"

Around her fire and smoke obscured the forward view. Sparks crackled over the control panel, causing Bulma to jump back and yelp. "Oh no, no!" she cried. Angrily she slammed her fist down, then seized the small CO2 cylinder to put out a small fire seeping out of the far panel.

Her belt yanked her back into the seat in response to the deck pitching forwards. Her stomach left far behind in the corkscrew dive her plane plummeted in. Desperately she clenched the control stick to yank the nose up to no avail. Heart pounding Bulma hit the eject button. She had learned her lesson well the first time this happened with one of her hydrojets. Shot down over Goku's West Province 439 wasn't an experience she cared to repeat. Although his power pole had shot through her shirt and pinned her falling body to a cliffside, the resulting crisis of having peed in her underwear was enough to prompt Bulma to install a safety device.

Past her face shot the glass, propelling the seat up. She didn't count on the parachute tangling up in its own cord. Bulma shrieked as she spiraled head over heels out of the control cockpit. All around her the world blossomed with fire in a deadly garden of explosions. Sounds rumbled through her bones nonstop. Winds slashed through her hair, whipping it around her face to blind her. From her field of vision flickering numbers alerted her to a powerful reading of 3000 zipping around. She caught sight of a blue uniformed figure aiming his finger towards her. Sizzling beams sliced through the safety harness of her seat. Bulma next felt the seat dropping and empty air on her posterior from the seat dropping away.

Empty space swallowed her up despite her urge to hug her body into a tight ball. Something told her to spread herself wide out instead with a potent shriek of warning. Bulma responded to that warning flag by hurling her arms and legs wide. Although it might not bleed off much velocity it might stop her long enough for a Z warrior to stop her.

"Oh crap, I'm dead," she whimpered.

"Quiet small one. You aren't dead," spoke a deep male voice, raspy with wildness she couldn't identify. The words were spoke with odd guttural annunciation, as if the native language it normally spoke was like that.

Something latched around her wrist with a gentle firm grip. Bulma sensed the warmth of another body in proximity to hers. And the smell of ozone marred silence. A musk scent filled her nostrils, causing her to blink up at the body plummeting next to hers. Ebony eyes flickered into her blue ones, scrutinizing her through every level till her soul felt it was laid bare to the bone. She squeaked in fear, grasping onto the muscular figure sheathed in white armor. Under her body two solid muscular arms rested, cradling her against a hard contoured surface. Hot breath pulsed against her neck, while her fingers touched feathery soft bristles.

"Who... what are you?" Bulma stammered. Astonishment replaced pounding fear. For a second a flickering series of images chronicled her time on Earth in incredible detail. Everything pixilated till the experience was arrested by the sensation of this male being who had saved her.

"Prince Vegita of all Saiyans. You may address me as your Majesty, blue female," he rasped.

"You have GOT to be kidding me," Bulma panted, blinking in the light of the sun blasting her suddenly in the face. Her stomach stopped free falling along with her body, but still felt like the rest was floating. If she peered over her side not blocked by him, she saw the contours of wrinkled mountains and shimmering seas glistening under fluffy clouds. Billowing black smoke curled from down below, while they hovered almost a mile up.

"I'm in no mood for frivolity, woman," he said quietly. "You will not try to escape. You will not scream or attempt to distract me in any manner or I won't hesitate to drop you. I won't endanger you unless you give me sufficient reason."

"Excuse the hell ME?" Bulma blinked at him. "Do you know who you're TALKING to? My name is not Woman; it's Bulma Briefs. MS. Bulma to you, buster!"

"Enlighten me," he smirked. Gloved hands locked her body under the back and the knees in a grip of steel. Bulma squirmed but could not break free of the Prince's hold. Not that she wanted to so high above the earth, yet she felt quite uncomfortable with the way in which his hands were positioned. One was precariously close to her breast while the other was sliding down to her butt. She shoved her face into his neck, squeezing her eyes shut to keep out the terrifying blur around them.

"You're talking to the Vice president of Capsule Corps, probably the largest company on this planet, your Highness. And you're NOT going to order ME Around. Thank you for saving my ass, but that gives you NO right to..."

"Shut up will you! Enough of that screaming. I'm going DEAF!" he snapped at her.

"You will NOT speak to me like that buster!"

"If you want my respect earn it, otherwise zip it!" he snarled.

"What sort of 'Prince' are you?" she gasped.

"A warrior who will stop at nothing to defend what is his," he answered. "Now remain silent. I shall land soon. And you will NOT try anything funny. I saved your for a very specific purpose. And if you behave I shall reveal to you what it is."

"Oh how GENEROUS of you," she glared at him. He cocked a brow in amusement at the audacity of the female. She had an attitude and a tongue that seemed disturbingly familiar.

"You don't know what you're talking about, woman," he muttered. "Unlike you, I take what I wish. It isn't simply GIVEN to me."

"Butt out, jerk! I don't care if you ARE royalty, you won't speak to me like this!"

"I shall speak to you in ANY manner I chose woman because I'm the one holding you a mile above your miserable third rate planet!" Vegita shouted back. His voice drowned hers out, causing her to shiver in terror.

"Stupid spoiled BRAT," she mumbled under her breath.

"Takes one to know one, woman," he mumbled back, wondering what the hell he had saved her life for. The next moment he achieved his goal of silencing her, so he simply flared blue ki around them both to keep enough oxygen in the envelope so she could breathe. Bulma left her stomach behind when Vegita rocketed from a dead stop to nearly mach 1. Fortunately his ki cushioned her body from the massive G force.

* * *

The three androids stopped to hover over the flaming wreckage that had once been Bulma's plane. Captain Scarlet snarled as he whirled on 7 and 8. "You IDIOTS! She's nowhere to be found!"

"Sir, we don't detect her anywhere inside the wreckage," said 8 sheepishly. He prodded the wreckage unaffected by the flames licking around it. Raising his hand he opened the nozzle to emit a stream of CO2 coolant. Quenched under his flames the wreckage soon ceased its incineration.

"Idiots, must I do everything myself?" he snorted.

"Sir, Piccolo's troops are not far behind us. Apparently they're asking if we need backup," said 7, tapping her ear.

"Damn it that's all I need. You go back and tell them I've got this under control. No. 8, you go that way, and I'll go this. Trace her warmth and ki trail."

"But I'm detecting larger kis that are off the scale," said 8.

"Probably her friends trying to save her!" snorted Scarlet. "Go now!"

"But they're all at the Budokai!" said 7.

"No, apparently the ones who were eliminated have already left according to Piccolo's observations," said Scarlet.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked 8.

"Don't ask questions, go! Violet, you take the shock troops and hunt down those large ki readings. I'll get the woman!" said Scarlet.

"Dr. Gero will want us to redenzvous with him soon, in three hours," said 6. "Do we have enough time?"

"Humph, if we don't then it's 9 and 10," he snorted. "And you know I hate being shown up by that blithering idiot and his ape of a son!"

"White you mean? He's just had the upgrade too, right?" asked six.

"Yes, and 5. That idiot let himself get beaten by that three eyed freak," Scarlet mumbled remembering Mercenary Tao's humiliating defeat.

Nodding to his subordinate Androids he rocketed off after Bulma. Seven and Eight rocketed off in the direction of the other powerful traces, guessing it might be Yamcha, Tien, and the other stranger who called himself Son Radz.

* * *

Prince Vegita lightly touched down in the middle of a vast open space interrupted by tall spikes of upright rock piles. Buttes and mesas also dominated the landscape stretching for miles. Bulma shakily clung to the Prince's arms as she saw the hulking giant striding up to them. Gold and white armor gleamed over the bald warrior's chest. Beneath his moustache and goatee his face twisted into a Machiavellian smirk. In a harsh language he laughed something to the Prince. Bulma yelped and buried her face in his neck. Trembling she clung tightly to Vegita.

"Stop terrorizing the humans Nappa. We're here for a reason. Haven't you located our two subordinates yet?" Vegita asked.

"Found yourself a female already, sire?" Nappa laughed. "You want my advice?"

"Shut up! You do remember WHY we came here?" Vegita glared at him. He seemed to have forgotten about the female in his arms.

"Please… put me down, your Majesty," Bulma interrupted.

"Silence," Vegita cut her off.

"Excuse me, thank you for saving my ASS your Majesty but could you please put me down?" Bulma firmly stated.

"Humph, I take orders from no one," Vegita snorted. He set her on her feet. Before Bulma could run away his gloved hand latched around her wrist with blinding speed.

"Let me go, please!" Bulma gritted, trying to twist her wrist out of his grasp.

"Not till you tell me where the others of my kind are woman," Vegita said firmly. "Now face me and answer. I didn't have to save your life."

"Shall I punish her sire?"

"Shut up and keep looking for them. The two should be nearby," he said.

"Please Vegita, I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just let me go," she said, swallowing hard. Vegita saw the sincerity in her blue eyes, then released her wrist.

"Who are you, Woman. You seem to think yourself of some importance on this rock pile," Vegita said curtly. "Well, speak."

"I'm Bulma Briefs. My dad runs Capsule Corps, the richest company in the world, your Majesty," Bulma said boldly, staring Vegita right in the eyes. "And if you're any threat to this world, you should know we don't go down without a fight. And it would be worth your while to see that we might have something to offer you."

"My my you're bold, blue hair," Vegita clicked his tongue. "You presume much. Are you of Royal blood?"

"I'm the heir to Capsule," Bulma answered, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at the Prince.

"Humph, she acts like a princess," Nappa said in Saiyanese.

"You will remain my guest, then if you represent authority on this small planet," Vegita said. "And tell me what I wish to know. And I might see fit not to lose my temper. But know that I don't like being made a fool of. And I'm not here for sightseeing."

"What do you want to know?" Bulma asked.

"Why should I spare your planet," Vegita asked.

"Because whoever trains here gets awfully strong. Two of your people landed her, your Highness, and they're almost five times as strong as when they first came," she said.

"Then you HAVE seen my subjects. You will tell me all you know and I'll be hospitable. Lie to me, and you will be VERY uncomfortable," Vegita said with an icy glare.

"If you're talking about Raditz and Tomic, they're taking place in a martial arts contest and trying to stop Piccolo from taking over this planet," she said.

"Well now, that's interesting news. So you expect me to swallow that my warriors are embroiled in your planet's measly politics?" Vegita snickered.

"Yes. Can't you tell if I'm lying, your Majesty?" Bulma smirked. Flashing lights flickering across the red lens of his scouter interrupted her staring match with the Prince. The small device at Bulma's hip bleeped simultaneously to Nappa.

"Vegita, I'm getting a whole bunch of readings coming this way. They're pathetically weak, but there are some that are the same energy levels as Saibamen," Nappa said, punching the controls to narrow the focus.

"Well now, why don't we give them the chance to introduce themselves," Vegita said.

"Oh crap," Bulma swallowed. "Look, please let me go! They're after me?"

"Don't talk so familiarly to the Prince, woman!" Nappa snapped at her.

"Please, let me go! I was trying to get away from them! They're piccolo's troops… they must have found out that I got away!" Bulma pleaded. Nappa blocked her way.

"Then you'd be wise to remain here, woman," Nappa glared at her. "Vegita?"

"Leave her with me. Amuse yourself. But first I want some Saibamen planted. This planet seems to have rich soil," Vegita said. "How many do we have?"

"Ten sire," said Nappa, reaching into his boot and pulling out a vial. He tossed it to Vegita, who caught it up easily.

"Excellent. Go play, but don't be TOO destructive. We don't want to tip our hand JUST yet…" Vegita said.

"What's he going to do?" Bulma asked.

"Don't ask questions of the Prince, woman!" Nappa snapped at her. He rocketed off in a white streak of blinding ki, knocking Bulma off balance. Bulma landed against Vegita's booted knees at the shockwave loosed from his taking off.

"Wait a minute!" Bulma gasped. A white gloved hand shot down and grabbed her arm. Roughly Vegita yanked her to her feet to stand near him.

"Stand there and say nothing if you wish to remain alive," he snorted.

"Don't you DARE threaten me buster! You're the one who shot my plane out of the air!"

"I was the one that SAVED your ass, woman! Your life belongs to the Prince of Saiyans so SHUT UP!" Vegita bellowed at her. Immediately her mouth clapped shut in shock. Bulma bit her lip so intensely she felt the blood welling up. No male had ever dared talk back to her.

"Jerk," she mouthed, sticking out her tongue at Vegita. Still holding her wrist he scrabbled at the dirt with his other hand. One finger probed the soil while the other three still wrapped around the vial.

"Hold that," he snorted, shoving it into her hands once he straightened up. "Humph I suppose this will have to do."

"What is this?" she asked, almost dropping the vial sloshing with liquid in its lower half. Small seeds rattled in the upper. She saw Vegita bending over to scrabble holes in the dirt.

"Ordinarily that fool Nappa would do this, but if I didn't let that idiot run around after six months of flight he'd blow something ELSE up," Vegita mumbled. "How humiliating, a Prince planting his OWN Saibamen."

"Cranky aren't we, your Highness?" Bulma couldn't resist quipping.

"Who asked you. Give me that!" he snapped. He snatched the vial from her grasp, opening the top to pour the seeds into his hand. One by one he dropped them into the holes he had made before covering them up. Once done he poured the liquid in the lower half of the vial overtop. Casually he tossed the vial over his shoulder.

"Hey, don't throw that away! Haven't you ever heard of recycling, sheesh!" Bulma snapped, catching the vial in her hands. Vegita saw her tumble backwards to receive it with her whole body. Unfortunately Bulma gathered momentum in her fall and summersault down the slope of the gentle hill he had landed upon. Once she landed at the foot she rolled to her feet and took off running.

"Idiot," Vegita groaned, realizing this female was going to be trouble. "Come back here fool! I didn't give you leave to depart!"

Quickly Bulma sprinted across the desert. Her heart pounded violently in her chest. She threw down her last capsule. With a puff of smoke an airbike popped up from nothing. Not wasting time Bulma leapt on and fired up the engine. Within five seconds she rocketed at full tilt away from the Prince. Instead of frowning, Vegita's cheeks twisted into a lopsided smirk.

"So you want to run, do you, female? Well, I enjoy a good hunt. You're a feisty one," he snickered. Lazily he levitated up from the hillside. Beneath him the soil buckled and shook from the growth swelling beneath it. Claws protruded from the sandy top layer, grains dropping from the arms popping up. Six slimy heads shot out of the soil resembling new baby cabbages. Squeaks and grunts filled the air as six Saibamen clawed their way to the sunlight-burning overhead.

"Remain there!" Vegita shouted down from above. "Await my command! You two secure the perimeter with Nappa!"

"Kreeaght!" two nearest said, lifting their claws. The other four spread out in all directions to guard the space pod.

* * *


	2. Meeting Prince Vegeta

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Akira Toriyama created them, and Funimation controls the rights. I only _own Tomic, Scarlett, and other minor oc's not part of DBZ cannon. I don't make money on this and it's only for fun. I mean no harm to the series! Scarlett's a tip of the hat to Captain Scarlet and the Mysterions done by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson._

**Vegeta's Gambit**

**_Don't Mess with Me!_**

_By Trynia Merin aka StarbearerTM_

* * *

Scarlet's sharp eyes spotted dust kicking up from an air bike. Behind the handlebars a shapely female's blue hair whipped over her eyes. He snickered evilly, rocketing at full force towards her.

"Stop right there, Miss Briefs, you can't escape us!" he shouted.

Bulma snapped her head up. Her eyes widened in terror. Sliding her hand along the handlebar she pressed a small button. A muzzle shot out of the headlight along with a flickering display. Seconds later a hail of fine bullets peppered Scarlet. He snickered with ease zigzagging back and forth to escape her machine gun fire.

"Eat this you tin can!" she shouted, shaking her fist.

"Two can play that game, vixen," Scarlet laughed. He clenched his fist. Red ki crackled along it, then surged in a basketball blast headed right towards her. Bulma twisted her handlebars to evade the sphere. Another button depressed on her dashboard replaced the machine gun with a thick smoke cloud. Scarlet waved away the smokescreen, switching to his heat sensor. He circled around, lobbing basketball sized ki balls in a ring.

Out of the heart of the smoke sizzled red rods. One of them singed his Red Ribbon sleeve. Amused he shot downwards, aiming another blast. Bulma's air bike shot out of the smoke quickly in a 45-degree arc. Gaining altitude Bulma pressed another button to engage the small heat-seeking missile out of the back cargo container. "Not so fast bud," she laughed. "No man will keep Bulma BRIEFS captive!"

"I'll be the first!" Captain Scarlet taunted, swooping out of the way of her missile. It hairpin turned to jet back towards him. Back and forth he surged over the landscape, dodging and weaving his flight through the rock needles. Bulma peeled off towards the west.

Unfortunately a basketball sized ki slammed right into the side of her bike. Bulma narrowly twisted out of the way inches from the impact in sand. Rocks flew everywhere around her in the shockwave. She tumbled head over heels, bike spinning out of control. Quickly she pressed a button in her belt. Around her body shot a white sphere, hiding her from view. It bounced and rolled free, finally jolting to a stop. All around her rose the smoke from her exploding air bike. She peeled her way out of the safety-landing bag, shaking her dizzy head.

Two boots landed inches from her face. Overtop her leered the form of Captain Scarlet in Red Ribbon uniform. Bulma swallowed hard at the fist crackling inches from her face. "What the hell… you were working for piccolo!"

"A necessary convenience. But we were using the green man," Scarlet cackled. Bulma brought the hand behind her back quickly forwards to shoot a handful of sand into his face. Throwing sand in his face. Angrily he aimed a blast in the sand right near her. With a squeak she rolled over, hugging her knees while the sand sprayed hotly over her.

"Stop right there you cow, or die. You've reached the end of the road, Bulma Briefs," said Scarlet.

"Now turn over, slowly."

Bulma did so; scooting backward crab like at the fist crackling inches from her. Leaning over Scarlet scowled at her at the same time brushing sand from his eyes. "Oh crap…"

"You just had to try and escape. Well, you've caused us enough trouble. Thanks to you my whole career was ruined, you wench!" Scarlet grimaced.

"What do you want?" Bulma yelled, hands on her hips.

"Only what anyone wants. World domination. Revenge. Dr. Gero wants you all for himself. But he didn't specify what condition to bring you back in, see?" Scarlet laughed. Bulma continued to scuttle backwards, her chest heaving in and out.

"But…"

"Piccolo is a puppet. And those space monkeys will be our next Androids. Such power will let Red Ribbon be on top again," he snickered. "And you can either join us or die."

"Piccolo will stop you!" she cried, hand thrown before her face.

"We can stop him easily. If Goku doesn't kill him, one of us can do the honors. And there's always the ki suppressors," he said, patting his belt.

"How did you develop those?" she gasped.

"Some friends from high up. Dr. Gero's no slouch. Seems he's found some wreckage from 20 years ago. And he managed to study the files of a certain ET who happened to have botched his mission," snickered Scarlet.

"Wait… how could you," she gasped.

"Your little friend Goku is a space alien. Those two outer space monkeys landing proved it. But they're going to be pawns in our gambit to take over this world. Thanks to your Goku he's sealed your fate," said Captain Scarlet with a leer.

"But you can't possibly know…"

"You'd be surprised how persistent Gero is. It almost drove him mad deciphering that space pod's database. But we learned some VERY interesting things. And not even space monkeys can save you now," Scarlet laughed. Red lighting licked along his arm suspiciously resembling the power trace that she had seen the female Tomic use.

"Goku, Yamcha help!" she screamed.

"There is no hero to save you, witch. I take it from your resistance you'd rather die then join us. What a pity," laughed Scarlet. Bulma whimpered, hugging her knees as his fist encroached. All she heard was Scarlet's nasty laugh.

Scarlet's sharp eyes spotted dust kicking up from an air bike. Behind the handlebars a shapely female's blue hair whipped over her eyes. He snickered evilly, rocketing at full force towards her.

"Stop right there, Miss Briefs, you can't escape us!" he shouted.

Bulma snapped her head up. Her eyes widened in terror. Sliding her hand along the handlebar she pressed a small button. A muzzle shot out of the headlight along with a flickering display. Seconds later a hail of fine bullets peppered Scarlet. He snickered with ease zigzagging back and forth to escape her machine gun fire.

"Eat this you tin can!" she shouted, shaking her fist.

"Two can play that game, vixen," Scarlet laughed. He clenched his fist. Red ki crackled along it, then surged in a basketball blast headed right towards her. Bulma twisted her handlebars to evade the sphere. Another button depressed on her dashboard replaced the machine gun with a thick smoke cloud. Scarlet waved away the smokescreen, switching to his heat sensor. He circled around, lobbing basketball sized ki balls in a ring.

Out of the heart of the smoke sizzled red rods. One of them singed his Red Ribbon sleeve. Amused he shot downwards, aiming another blast. Bulma's air bike shot out of the smoke quickly in a 45-degree arc. Gaining altitude Bulma pressed another button to engage the small heat-seeking missile out of the back cargo container. "Not so fast bud," she laughed. "No man will keep Bulma BRIEFS captive!"

"I'll be the first!" Captain Scarlet taunted, swooping out of the way of her missile. It hairpin turned to jet back towards him. Back and forth he surged over the landscape, dodging and weaving his flight through the rock needles. Bulma peeled off towards the west.

Unfortunately a basketball sized ki slammed right into the side of her bike. Bulma narrowly twisted out of the way inches from the impact in sand. Rocks flew everywhere around her in the shockwave. She tumbled head over heels, bike spinning out of control. Quickly she pressed a button in her belt. Around her body shot a white sphere, hiding her from view. It bounced and rolled free, finally jolting to a stop. All around her rose the smoke from her exploding air bike. She peeled her way out of the safety-landing bag, shaking her dizzy head.

Two boots landed inches from her face. Overtop her leered the form of Captain Scarlet in Red Ribbon uniform. Bulma swallowed hard at the fist crackling inches from her face. "What the hell… you were working for piccolo!"

"A necessary convenience. But we were using the green man," Scarlet cackled. Bulma brought the hand behind her back quickly forwards to shoot a handful of sand into his face. Throwing sand in his face. Angrily he aimed a blast in the sand right near her. With a squeak she rolled over, hugging her knees while the sand sprayed hotly over her.

"Stop right there bitch, or die. You've reached the end of the road, Bulma Briefs," said Scarlet. "Now turn over, slowly."

Bulma did so; scooting backward crab like at the fist crackling inches from her. Leaning over Scarlet scowled at her at the same time brushing sand from his eyes. "Oh crap…"

"You just had to try and escape. Well, you've caused us enough trouble. Thanks to you my whole career was ruined," Scarlet grimaced.

"What do you want?"

"Only what anyone wants. World domination. Revenge. Dr. Gero wants you all for himself. But he didn't specify what condition to bring you back in, see?" Scarlet laughed. Bulma continued to scuttle backwards, her chest heaving in and out.

"But…"

"Piccolo is a puppet. And those space monkeys will be our next Androids. Such power will let Red Ribbon be on top again," he snickered. "And you can either join us or die."

"Piccolo will stop you!" she cried, hand thrown before her face.

"We can stop him easily. If Goku doesn't kill him, one of us can do the honors. And there's always the ki suppressors," he said, patting his belt.

"How did you develop those?" she gasped.

"Some friends from high up. Dr. Gero's no slouch. Seems he's found some wreckage from 20 years ago. And he managed to study the files of a certain ET who happened to have botched his mission," snickered Scarlet.

"Wait… how could you," she gasped.

"Your little friend Goku is a space alien. Those two outer space monkeys landing proved it. But they're going to be pawns in our gambit to take over this world. Thanks to your Goku he's sealed your fate," said Captain Scarlet with a leer.

"But you can't possibly know…"

"You'd be surprised how persistent Gero is. It almost drove him mad deciphering that space pod's database. But we learned some VERY interesting things. And not even space monkeys can save you now," Scarlet laughed. Red lighting licked along his arm suspiciously resembling the power trace that she had seen the female Tomic use.

"Goku, Yamcha help!" she screamed.

"There is no hero to save you, bitch. I take it from your resistance you'd rather die then join us. What a pity," laughed Scarlet. Bulma whimpered, hugging her knees as his fist encroached. All she heard was Scarlet's nasty laugh.

Then silence. A loud whoosh blasted air from her face. Suddenly she heard a loud cry of fear. Next moment she was lifted up in a pair of sturdy arms, rocketing backwards at great speed. "What the HELL?" shouted Scarlet.

"Thank you for telling me all I needed to know, you weakling fool," laughed a harsh voice under Bulma's chest. She opened her eyes to see Scarlet gaping in shock with his raised fists.

"You what the hell ARE YOU?" Scarlet gasped. A white-gloved hand rose up to block the basketball sized sphere lobbed towards her and her rescuer. Bulma screamed clutching onto the spiky haired armored figure holding her in his arms.

Easily he deflected the blast, and then laughed. Bulma opened her eyes to see light flickering off a red scouter lens. The owner twisted his face into a cruel smile, raising two fingers to point them at Scarlet. Angrily Scarlet hurled blast after blast. Her stomach dropped into her feet with the blurring of the world around her. Every molecule vibrated with a strange blue frequency with the tightening of the gloves on her body.

Moments later, Scarlet stood panting, his gloved hands smoking. The Prince raised his gloved fingers, wrapping a blue glow around his body. Screaming Scarlet grabbed his neck. Red energy snaked out around him, crackling against the blue aura that constricted. "You can't stop me alien!" he howled.

"Oh shut up you weakling and die like you have some dignity," Vegita snorted. With an angered grunt the Prince flicked his wrist. A blue beam shot out from his fingers about the breadth of Bulma's wrist. It sizzled through Scarlet's heart, and then enveloped him in a blue glow hotter then the sun. Bulma's eyes flickered shut with the blinding flash eclipsing all else. The last thing she heard from Scarlet was a loud scream fading into nothingness.

"Weakling," Vegita snorted. Bulma blinked at smoking ashes swirling away in the breeze.

"You… you killed him like he was nothing," Bulma whispered.

"So? He was about to kill you," Vegita said casually. Bulma's blue eyes saw the strange glimmer in the depths of bottomless black. Panting she leaned forwards and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she wheezed.

"Ugh what in the name of Great Father Oorzu was that for?" Prince Vegita spat, almost dropping her in his shock. "Don't you DARE salivate on me!"

"What kind of being are you? That was only a kiss to thank you! I'm not going to bite you!" she gasped. Vegita let go of her with one hand to rub his cheek angrily with his other.

"You have no idea, woman," Vegita glanced at her levelly. His annoyance turned into wide-eyed shock at her words. At that moment Bulma saw the thin angular line of his jaw. He had no facial hair to speak of, save the crest of black hair fluttering vertically in the breeze. That confusion twisting his thick dark eyebrows resembled that of a child not knowing what would happen next. Especially when his eyes widened in near horror.

"How did you move so fast?" she panted, feeling her heart thumping. He had ruthlessly blown up Scarlet without batting an eyelid, yet he had saved her without question.

"Must you ask so many blasted questions?" Vegita grumbled.

"I'm a scientist! Asking questions is a good way to find answers, DUH!" Bulma stuck her tongue out at him. Vegita shook his head in utter confusion.

"Oh I feel faint," she gasped, when the blood rushed to her head. Adrenaline petered out, and she shivered with the cold of shock. Mercifully she passed out in the Prince's arms.

"Humph, humans," Vegita snorted. Cradling the female in his arms he slowly levitated in the air to assess the scene. Green Saibamen rocketed into view on his left and right. He barked orders in Saiyanese to them to rocket after the traces of ki on the far horizon.

A huge blast rocked the sky. Android No. 6 aka Violet, and No. 8 landed opposite the armored giant who had shot past them. He leered at them with a cruel grin. "Okay let's see what you've got, fleas," Nappa laughed.

"Another space monkey," said Violet, shaking her head. "No. 8, destroy him."

"Only if he's a threat," said 8.

"C'mon I've not got all day," Nappa impatiently said. On his left and right appeared two green creatures in a blur.

"What the hell are those?" mumbled Violet. She jerked a finger at No. 8.

Two Saibamen sizzled back and forth then spun around No. 8. He turned to track their movements with his eyes. Inhaling deeply he breathed a prayer of thanks that he didn't have to fight the alien who he had no reason to hate. Let Violet get the worst of it while he made short work of the drones. His senses told him they were just puppets designed for the purpose of killing without real independent thoughts of their own.

"Why don't we warm up first, pretty," said Nappa.

"You take care of the cabbage men, I'll get King Kong," said Violet. She cracked her knuckles, sidling up to Nappa.

"You wanna tangle with me lady? Let me know if this tickles," Nappa laughed. Lighting crackled around his form. Cruelly Violet spanned her arms, letting sizzling electricity shoot over her body while she powered up. Around them the very atmosphere sizzled with ionized particles.

"C'mon King Kong, show me what you've got," laughed 7. She grinned savagely as Nappa's mouth opened.

"Bomber DX!" he shouted. From his throat shot a wide beam. She flipped easily out of its way, then hurled a series of bolts towards him.

"Foofighter!" she laughed. Nappa's face brightened up from its scowl. Perhaps he would find this fun after all.

Bulma blinked slowly. Something crackled over her body with an ozone smell. She blinked awake to stare into a pair of very dark eyes. Immediately she gasped, kicking backwards at the confused face of the Prince. At least that is what he called himself. Pain erupted at the contact of a hard object on the back of her skull.

"OUCH!" Bulma cursed, rubbing the back of his head. "What the hell."

"Can't you keep your mouth SHUT for one second?" the Prince gritted in disgust, backing away. He bared his teeth hissing in anger at the female's loud cry.

"Wait a minute, what… oh yeah, you saved me," Bulma mumbled, still rubbing her bruised noggin. Around her curved the surface of a small spaceship. In a thickly padded seat she sat peering at a frowning alien prince through the open hatch curving above. Vegita crouched on white booted feet peering in at her like she was a specimen or dangerous animal.

"No kidding female. Though why I bothered is eluding me at this moment," he answered in a thickly accented voice. Such a voice was just learning human speech, Bulma surmised from the inflexions, and his native tongue must be guttural indeed.

"So you're not kidding me? You're really a Prince?" she glanced up at him.

"Are you ignorant as well as loud female? I told you I am! You try my patience, fool!" he bared his teeth at her.

"EXCUSE me for freaking breathing, your high and mightiness!" Bulma yelled back at him, causing him to clamp a hand over the ear not covered by a scouter. "I've been through HELL and you're shouting at me!"

"You have no comprehension of what hell truly is, female," Vegita glared back at her. To his satisfaction this caused Bulma to shut up. She trembled on the seat of the space pod, hugging herself.

"Crap, oh crap I can't believe this. I'm talking to a monkey prince who just vaporized a bad guy with his finger," she shook her head.

"Idiot," he grumbled, turning away. "Stay there. If you value your life. I'm sick of saving your ass. The next time you try and run for it and get killed I'm NOT coming after you!"

"Fine," Bulma mumbled. "So what fly crawled up your royal butt, huh?"

Snapping his head around Vegita glared at her through his scouter. "Quite a tongue on you, female. Be glad you amuse me or else I'd have vaporized you for your incessant babbling!"

"Hey, I'm cold, hungry and I DON'T do outdoors, your HIGHNESS! I'm stuck in the wilderness after being SHOT at, savaged by bug eyed robots, and I don't have an ice cream soda or a boyfriend so LAY Off!" Bulma yelled at him. Vegita blinked at her, astonished at her gall.

"Spoiled brat," he snickered.

"Takes one to know one, Prince," she shot back.

"How hard did you hit your head, female," he mumbled.

"My name is BULMA, BULMA got it, not BABE, female, or woman! Sheesh!" Bulma glared at him.

"Fine, BULMA, shut up," Vegita glared at her. "And tell me what I wish to know. Or else you'll be sorry!"

"You can't blow me up, Prince," she said with a mock cooing tone that made him sick to his stomach. "I'm beautiful, smart and I'm your information booth. So maybe you could act like a Prince and use some manners."

"Don't push my buttons woman, you wouldn't like the result," he snarled, moving his face to within inches of hers. His chest heaved in and out as he grabbed the front of her shirt with one gloved hand. Hot breath pulsed against her lips, and Bulma did not back down.

"I don't like men pushing me around, your Highness," Bulma breathed, staring him down. "So just chill okay?"

"You're not scared of me are you? Are you insane or just stupid?" Vegita marveled in disbelief.

"Are all Saiyans as handsome as you are?" she asked sweetly, mustering a smile though she was terrified.

Her statement caught him off guard. Vegita's jaw opened but no sound came out. Inside his chest his heart thumped violently while the sweet scent of her beauty products overloaded his sense of smell. Surely she was just saying that to keep from being killed. Glancing into those eyes he saw his own image reflected, totally unnerving and Un Saiyan. "Naturally," he said, smoothing his voice out and giving her his best diabolic smirk. So she wanted to play head games, he would bite.

"So, what do you want to know?" Bulma smiled, resting her hand on top of the gloved one holding her shirt. Lightly she ran her fingers over the back of it.

"Where are my soldiers," Vegita breathed, lips next to her ear. Bulma felt the warmth of his body, suddenly feeling nervous and shaky. The bastard was playing right back with her, she thought.

"At the 23rd Budakai," she whispered. "A martial arts tournament. They're trying to stop Piccolo from taking over the world."

"And you say my men are there?"

"One of them is fighting for Piccolo against her will, Prince," she said, glancing up at him wide eyed. Somehow her gut told her that he could tell truth from lies so she might as well come clean. "And the other is with Goku I guess. He's fighting with the rest of Earth's Special Forces. If you mean the guy with long spiky hair and stuff."

"Idiotic buffoon I didn't give him leave to sightsee!" Vegita snorted, retreating a bit. Still his hand clutched Bulma's shirt while his other pinned her shoulder into place. He shifted to sit on the edge of the seat so his armored hip brushed hers. Bulma leaned on her side to squeeze her legs shut.

"I don't know why, but Piccolo's trying to kill Goku. And I've no idea why you guys are here, but I'm guessing from your database that it's to blow this planet up. And I'm begging you not to," Bulma panted.

"Begging me?" he snickered.

"Prince Vegita, we can trade," Bulma swallowed. "I mean I'm a scientist. What do you want? Power, universal domination? Cause I might be able to help you!"

"You help me? Don't make me laugh!" he snorted.

"I decoded your scouter and made it speak my language, hot shot," she smirked at him. "And if you want to get stronger, I might know a way to help you."

"Who says I'm not already strong enough," he smirked.

"From what your database said it was something about selling and buying planets," Bulma swallowed. "And you must be doing that to get rich. And you must want to buy something. And you've got someone ELSE as your boss cause you said your name was Vegita of the Saiyans, and someone ELSE was listed as the big boss. And judging from your personality you don't like someone telling you what to do any more than I would."

"Woman, you presume much," he laughed. "You mean to tell me you translated a database in a matter of months?"

"Yes, I did say I was smart," she smirked.

"Take me to this tournament," he glared at her.

"Oh no, that would ruin it!" she glanced at him.

"You dare question me?" he snapped.

"If Goku and Piccolo don't fight, Piccolo would kill a lot of people. He wants to take over this planet! And if you're going to do something wasteful and stupid and blow it up, I'm sure he'll give you one hell of a fight! So why don't you just tell me what I can do to help convince you otherwise, hmm?" Bulma blurted out, voice shaky.

"You've got a lot of guts, woman," Vegita said. "You'd better not be jerking me around, because I'll show you how capable I am of blowing this entire world to space dust…"

"Whoa easy Prince, then what good would it be for your boss? If you don't get anything out of your investments…" she trailed off. Sighing Vegita released her shirt. That shrewd minx had a point and he hated her for it. What sort of creature was she, but a Princess. She had knowledge of matters of state, and acted in a manner that suggested a life of pampering.

"Very well then, Bulma, we'll play this your way. But I don't like my soldiers messing around when they're supposed to be securing this planet for MY use," Vegita said.

"Capsule is very wealthy. You could easily get what you wanted by trade. My daddy owns a lot of…" she trailed off.

"Your primitive technology is nothing compared to ours. But I will bite. Provided you swear allegiance to me," he snickered.

"EXCUSE me?"

"I don't like my allies and servants thinking they can outthink a master strategist. And those foolish enough to betray me have paid a heavy price. So you'd BEST not try and double cross me, or your whole race will suffer the fate of your folly," he said with an icy tone that sent chills over her spine.

"Okay, Prince, you've got a deal. I'll swear or whatever, but ONLY n one condition," Bulma said.

"You drive a hard bargain. What is it!" he snapped.

"Don't hurt or kill any of my friends," she said quietly.

"I can't promise that. But I can promise that if you serve me well that you will not come to harm, although your life is insignificant in the long run," he snorted. "Such a weak creature like you could hardly pose a threat unless she had great faith in a hidden resource."

"Fine whatever," she glanced up at him. Extending her hand she said, "Shake?"

"Stupid earth customs," he snorted, grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Bulma gritted her teeth at the sudden pressure in his gloved grasp.

"Ow!" she yelped, wincing as her face twisted into a grimace. Vegita yanked her out of the space pod, then gripped her around the waist.

"Hold on if you value your worthless life," he mumbled, levitating into the air. Bulma gulped, gripping him around his neck as he rocketed up with her in his grasp. Her feet dangled at the same height as his white boots with gold tips. It dawned on her that they were the same height give or take his crest of wiry spikes.

"Where are we going! Hey! They can sense your energy!" she cried.

"They cannot sense mine, simpleton. I'm perfectly capable of masking my true power," he laughed with a deep harshness. Blue ki surged around his form, crackling overtop Bulma to fold them in an envelope. Around them the ground raced at a blinding pace. Vegita relentlessly thrust against the planet's atmosphere. Far below she saw the crackling surges of power accompanied by roiling dark storm clouds rolling all around. The very air burst with highly ionized particles tingling her scalp even through Vegita's protective shield.

"What's he doing!" she gasped, pointing down at the armored figure of Nappa surging with electricity. Two other figures in Red Ribbon outfits rained energy blasts on him as he zipped in and out.

"What are those things?" Vegita mumbled. "I can't see them on my scouter!"

"They're machines, and who is that?"

"My right hand man Nappa. He's an elite warrior, and those things are matching him. This is intolerable! Nappa what are you doing?"

"Having fun, your majesty!" came Nappa's laugh.

"Let yourself be captured. And see if you can learn anything about these tin cans," said Vegita. "And send the Saibamen back to the pods. I'm going after Raditz and Tomic."

"Sure Vegita," he laughed. "This will be a blast."

"Don't blow anything up till you've recorded a full assessment of their strength. Then you can atomize them," he said.

"Wait," Bulma swallowed. "There could be more."

"Don't insult me, woman," Vegita rolled his eyes. "Call me in two hours. Then blow their headquarters sky high!"

"Will do!" Nappa's voice crackled. "Nappa out!"

"Vegita… I mean your Majesty… you can't just blow up a Red Ribbon base… they could…"

"I can do as I please," he laughed. "Now tell me where this tournament is so that I might see if this Piccolo is a worthy adversary!"

"You're going to just WALTZ into a martial arts tournament like THAT?" she glanced at him. "Are you nuts?"

"Would you rather I blow it up first? I don't have time for your games woman," Vegita glanced at her impatiently. "And who the hell is this GOKU?"

"Don't you know? He's just like you guys, with a tail and the hair!" she glanced at him.

"You mean to say he's a SAIYAN?" Vegita gaped at her. "Then why in HELL can't I sense… damn it!"

"I thought you and your buddy had come to take him back," Bulma trailed off, eyes wide. "I mean that's what Tomic said…"

"Kakkarot was presumed missing. I can't believe how a mere third class could evade capture so long. Just how powerful is this Piccolo, and why didn't Raditz report back?" Vegita stammered in anger.

"Easy Prince, let's just follow your plan. The tournament's about 250 miles that way on the largest island…" she pointed. "Due south."

"Raditz has a lot of explaining to do!" Vegita snarled, gripping Bulma to him more tightly.

"OUCH not so hard you brute!" she yelped.

"Shut up or I'll drop you!" Vegita barked. Bulma hung tightly to him, burying her face in his neck. The Saiyan Prince rocketed at twice the speed of sound, suppressing his true levels tightly under a shutter of mental might.


	3. Raditz and Piccolo's deal

**Vegeta's Celestial Gambit**

_**Unlikely Alliance  
**_By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ so please don't' sue me. Tomic and the few other fan characters are my only claim in this. This isn't for money, it's for fan enjoyment.

* * *

_

Far below two figures landed in the bushes. Bulma swallowed, feeling QUITE sick to her stomach. Her companion glanced around, pressing buttons on the device on his face.

"Uh, I think we need to get you some clothes other then that stuff," she said.

"WHY?" he asked.

"DUH, you're standing out like a sore thumb in that armor and spandex. Do you WANT people to know you're some alien prince?" Bulma glared at him.

"Shut the hell up," the Prince mumbled. "I am beginning to REGRET this. I've half a mind to slay this Piccolo myself."

"Well what makes you think you can GET to him? Without blowing up a whole stadium?" Bulma glared at him.

"I know where he is," said Prince Vegita.

"That thing only reads power levels in one way. Goku says that true power's hidden," Bulma said. "And we need to find you some clothes bud."

"You will address me by my proper title, wench," he mumbled.

"C'mon Princey, let's get you some clothes," she said, dragging him off by his gloved hand. Growling under his breath the Prince had to admit that she was right, damn her. Minutes later she returned with several shopping bags. Fortunately there were many clothing vendors in the town where the martial arts tournament was held.

"Here we go," she said. She tossed down something and a huge cloud of smoke exploded. Vegita hissed in alarm sneezing profusely as a small hut expanded out of nowhere.

"Compression technology. Highly advanced for such a primitive mud ball," he snorted. "You surprise me."

"My dad invented this," she said, dragging him in. "Now let's change and find your friends."

"I have no friends, wench! You must mean my subordinates!" he protested. Bulma shoved the bags of clothes into his hands and he refused to take them.

"You've got to be drekking me," he grumbled as he pawed through the bags. "These garments are NOT suitable."

"Well excuse me but that's ALL they had, Prince," she glared at him. Snarling under his breath he snatched the least foolish looking of the garments, and disappeared into the bathroom. Fussing and grumbling indicated he was having difficulty with the fastenings.

"You want help?"

"Keep out of here, you low class…" he grumbled.

"Here's a capsule you can put your clothes in and carry them with us," Bulma said, tossing something to him. He caught the small empty capsule neatly in his hand, and she stopped cold at the sight of him in normal clothes.

"I still can't believe you consider THESE as anything fit for a royal," he grumbled. "These are the least ludicrous looking things."

"Damn," she mumbled, as he strode out wearing a red button up shirt and light brown khaki pants. A leather jacket completed the ensemble, hiding the short sleeves. Still he wore the damn gloves, and Bulma grabbed a pair of leather ones out of her cabinet. Vegita glanced at them and decided he didn't have much choice.

"Here, mister cool, if you HAVE to wear the damn gloves," she rolled her eyes. Without the blasted scouter he looked almost as if he could pass for normal human. But the hair was quite an issue itself. At least she was right that he had size nine shoes in men's. The small capsule with his armor he insisted on putting in his pants pocket. Bulma knotted her hair into a ponytail and decided a shower was in order.

"Stupid woman taking damn forever," he growled, pacing in his new clothes. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he had to admit the outfit was not too bad. It fit well to the contours of his body, and the dark red complimented his olive skin and dark hair. Bulma held a straw hat.

"What the hell is that for?" he asked.

"Your hair."

"Hell no," he said angrily and stormed out the door. Bulma growled under her breath and marched out after him, wondering what in hell possessed her to volunteer to be his tour guide. He was nothing but a spoiled brat since the first minute, but she had to admit he looked damn good in those tight pants.

Fortunately Bulma and the Prince managed to get into the arena without Vegita blowing up the annoying people. He kept complaining about how he needed food, so she took him to one of the nearby refreshment stands. Where he proceeded to demand 40 of whatever was local cuisine and Bulma should have guessed his appetite would be like Goku's. So she decided to get a variety of earth foods and see what he would like best. He was not averse to piling the food in his arms and walking over to the nearest table to wolf it down.

"Damn it, haven't they heard of fucking stadium seating!" he growled.

"Sorry, but they don't' have those," she mumbled.

"Primitive fools," he complained. "I'm sick of this drek. Hold on!"

Grabbing Bulma by the back of her jacket Vegita flew up and they landed on a nearby rooftop. Bulma held her tongue when Vegita hissed her to be silent. There he sat down on the roof and wolfed down the rest of the concession stand food while Bulma clung to the roof with an ashen complexion. They had a good view of the entire region from their vantage point.

"A Namekian," Vegita said as he peered down through his scouter.

"What?"

"That is a Namekian. No wonder he was difficult to defeat."

"That's Piccolo," she said. "He's about to fight Goku."

"That's your 'Goku' but that must be… holy drek it must be Kakkarot!" Vegita exclaimed as he saw the two fighters face off. Anger and confusion filled him as he saw the two fighters locked into a staring match. The blonde announcer gestured and paced around the entire audience, talking up the fight. A frown filled Goku's face as he looked at Piccolo, and Piccolo gave him a nasty grin.

"I've waited a long time for this, Son Goku," Piccolo grunted.

"So have I. I've heard a lot about you, and I hear you're pretty strong," Goku said. "Some of my friends have you to thank for a lot of trouble."

"You have no idea," Piccolo laughed. Suddenly their eyes widened, and they glanced around.

"Man, you… that power level," gasped Goku.

"No… it can't be," gasped Piccolo, his eyes widening in horror. A huge power level suddenly flared right before them, and reduced him to momentary terror.

"Drek," Vegita mumbled. Quickly he concentrated, cursing himself for his carelessness. As soon as the power flared, it vanished, leaving a wide-eyed Piccolo staring at Goku.

"You seem pretty surprised," Goku said, with an odd look on his face.

"No matter. That won't stop me from defeating you once and for all!" Piccolo glared at him.

"Just one thing. If you win, you have to promise me," Goku said.

"You're presuming much. But all right then, name your request. I'll grant that since I'm not a totally uncivilized being, like you humans," said Piccolo.

"Just promise me you won't hurt or kill any of my friends," said Goku. "Do you swear?"

"Fine, I will. Your friends won't be harmed as long as they don't get in my way. And your wife will remain alive. But her unborn son will be mine," said Piccolo.

"WHAT?" Goku gasped.

"She's going to have a child," said Piccolo. "Male. I think that it's only fair that I take what is yours in exchange for what you took from me. The boy won't come to any harm if you loose. He'll be my heir and successor."

"I can't let you do that," Goku inhaled deeply. "But you won't hurt him or Chichi?"

"I promise. Now shut up and fight," Piccolo said angrily.

"Vegita, what the hell was that about?" Bulma whispered.

"Never you mind. Those are the two strongest on this planet? How pathetic," said Vegita with a smirk.

* * *

The battle was vicious, no quarter asked for or given. Both opponents were stripped to bare power, gasping as they went at it with everything they had. Unaware they were watched by the Saiyan Prince high above who had to admit he underestimated them both. "You surprise me, third class son of Bardock," mumbled Vegita. 

"What?" Bulma asked, thumping his arm. Realizing he had spoken aloud Vegita glared at her.

"None of your business," said Vegita sharply. Both continued to watch the match raptly, Bulma clinging to the edge of the roof while Vegita finished his concession food. The corners of his lips drew back into an eager grin to see the escalating violence.

Far below, Tomic moved close to stand by the other Z fighters in their turtle hermit outfits. Son Raditz fought through the yelling crowd to stand next to his mate. Anxiously they stood together, feeling a strange unfamiliar presence. Their eyes diverted to the fight going on before them. Whoever was the victor would face Raditz next. He had made certain to dispose of Yamcha without hurting him too much, and Tomic was eliminated fighting Goku. But Krillen was badly hurt. Only a sensu bean saved his life earlier and he was still having to sit up with help.

Both Saiyans now stood side by side. Raditz slid his arm around her shoulders, hanging onto Tomic's hip as she gritted her teeth. Squeezed somewhere to the side of them stood Yamcha, Chichi, and the recovering Krillen. Tenshinan was still at the hospital where Chiautzu was recovering from Tao pai pai's attack. Lunch had driven him.

"It can't be," gasped Raditz. "His power level's over 3,000…"

"Raditz, there's one way. He has the Saibamen," Tomic whispered, eyes widening in horror.

Annoyed Raditz glared at her. He snarled, "What does that matter?"

"He seemed VERY interested in the juice," said Tomic.

Raditz felt his stomach twist into a very thick knot. Pictures of the rapid growth from the many ranks he'd planted over the years sprung to mind. Two and two added up to a very disturbing possibility. "You mean he didn't use them to grow Saibamen?"

"I don't think so," she shivered. "I offered him the vial as a trade for behaving, and he seemed more interested in the fluid..."

"Great oorzu, precious one, if he DRANK it... and he's a NAMEKIAN," trailed off Raditz. Fear pounded his heart as he saw Goku's head fly backwards from Piccolo's crushing punch.

"Oh no… that would mean…" Tomic whispered.

Just then Goku got a lucky roundhouse kick in. Piccolo dropped to the arena floor with a grunt, his back turned to Goku. He groaned, leaning over and panting heavily. Yamcha and the other Z-fighters cheered loudly as Goku stopped momentarily to catch his breath. Goku gasped as he saw Piccolo's muscles bulging. A loud growling spread through the Namekian. High above Prince Vegita watched his scouter with disbelief.

Raditz suddenly realized the sudden movement of Piccolo's hand at his side the moment before was because Piccolo had reached for the vial in his belt. Goku's brother then determined that while his back was turned to Goku he suddenly swallowed the contents. Light gleamed off a small glass bottle Piccolo tossed over the side of the arena into the crowd.

The flash of light was spotted simultaneously high above by the Prince of All Saiyans and his female companion. Sharp Saiyan vision coupled with the bleeping numbers of his scouter. Bulma grabbed his sleeve gasping, "What's going on? What does that mean?"

"Damn it can't be," the Prince mumbled. His eyes widened with shock.

"What was that light? It looks like someone threw something away," Bulma pointed to the direction of where Piccolo had thrown something away after he lifted his hand to his face.

"What's happening?" Bulma demanded.

"His power level's climbed tremendously," Vegita growled.

"But Goku said he was only as powerful as he was!" Bulma blinked. She held onto Vegeta's muscular arm because her body grew shock with cold.

"His power level is equal to a second class Saiyan warrior, how could he!" gasped Vegita. "That friend of yours is a dead man!"

Bulma's heart stopped. Piccolo had arisen, muscles bulked up like Nappa had appeared. Dark eyes gleamed dangerously as he faced Goku. With long strides he stood before his enemy, with a mean grin on his green face. Frantically Bulma squeezed Vegeta's arm, saying, "Vegita, what if he drank some formula?"

"Wait a minute... that looked like the vial we carry our saibamen in," Vegita blinked. His dark brows scrunched in anger.

"You mean that nutrient stuff... oh NO!" Bulma gasped. "You have to do something!"

Vegeta's frown melted into a smirk. Dark eyes gleamed with Saiyan bloodlust. He spun his head to glare at Bulma with annoyance, "What? And miss the chance to see how powerful that green man is?"

"Are you nuts?" Bulma gasped. "Don't you CARE? He's one of your subjects and you'll just let Goku DIE?"

Prying Bulma's hand off his arm, Vegita snarled. He bared his gleaming white fangs at her with a warning hiss. "Shut up. There's nothing you can do woman. He'll kill you. Do you want that?" Vegita growled. "Besides, if he's a true Saiyan he'll not want any interruption. Let him die in honor!"

"You bastard!" Bulma yelped. Suddenly the tail unwrapped from Vegeta's waist to curl around hers. Bulma had started to get up and reach for a capsule from her belt, but Vegita snatched her wrist. A second later he jerked Bulma towards his sitting body so she was tightly pressed to his chest.

"Shut up woman, you know nothing of Saiyan pride," the Prince growled, clapping his hand over her mouth. "I won't let you stop this fight. You dishonor your friend if you interfere!"

"Mmmmph!" Bulma squealed against his hand.

"What do you think you're going to do anyway? I'm not going to put my tail out to keep you from doing something foolish, wench!" Vegita whispered fiercely into her ear. "A weak creature like you will be vaporized if one of those blasts hits you."

"but Goku's my best friend!" she whispered. Vegita let go of her face, rolling his eyes.

"He's a Third Class warrior. I need to see how strong this planet has made him," said Vegita, punching his scouter button. "Already his level is twice what I'd have expected from his lack of a tail. That alone is worth seeing him in action!"

Bulma bit her lip. She felt Vegeta's strong arm holding her down, sitting partly on one knee as his tail held her securely. From the pitch of the roof she then realized it was a long way down. Effectively the Saiyan Prince was the only thing keeping her from falling 25 feet to the pavement below. Rather his tail and arm were.

Far below, the two fighters circled. Goku had both fists slowly circling while Piccolo raised two fingers to his forehead and extended his hand forward. "You… are strong," Piccolo gasped. His chest heaved in and out. Goku felt the energy ebbing.

Piccolo crouched, pressing his hand to his forehead. Goku warily circled, feeling the power build. "What are you doing?" he gasped.

Out in the audience, Raditz heard his scouter bleeping urgently on the belt of his gi. Raditz reached down and grabbed it to slip it over his left ear. Tomic saw the numbers flashing up by increments of ten then 100. "Oh no," she swallowed hard, grabbing her mate's arm. He moved close to her, turning his back slightly to the stage while peering over his shoulder at the match.

"Kakkarot, watch out!" Raditz shouted. "He's powering up!"

Arm around Tomic Raditz shoved his way through the pressing crowd packing them like sardines from all sides. Security formed a wall to press back eager spectators. Even those fighters who had already done their time. Squeezing his eyes shut, Raditz formed words in his mind, Kakkarot, watch out!

Goku blinked at the sound of his brother's voice in his mind. What's wrong, Raditz? Why are you...

Suddenly Piccolo swung around, his body blazing with energy. "This is for my father, Son Goku! You will not win this day, Goku. Burn in hell."

Goku raised his hands to block, his heart pounding with his ki senses flaring. A supernova of ki had flared into being at that moment, far and above even what he had sensed from Piccolo's hidden powers. "Wait... you don't want to do this!" Goku called out, narrowing his eyes under his fringe of dark hair.

"Special beam cannon!" Piccolo roared, pointing his fingers towards Goku. A spiraling beam corkscrewed around a central one as it shot towards Goku.

"Kakkarot!" Raditz hollered, leaping up out of the audience. Goku gasped as he tried to block the beam, and it slammed into his chest.

"You can't interfere!" gasped the others.

"Let me go damn you! Kakkarot!" yelled Raditz, despite Tomic's hand holding him back. Goku gasped, coughing up blood as he landed on the far wall of the arena Raditz leapt up over the wall, barely knocking Goku aside as he tumbled off. Both of them tumbled over. Goku panted, and Raditz looked down in horror to see a gaping hole in his chest.

Shouts and cries drowned out everyone's words. The announcer quaked, almost dropping his microphone. He suddenly cried, " You can't kill your opponent!"

Several of the judges whispered urgently as the announcer stepped between the tall Namekian grinning in triumph at his fallen opponent. Clutching his brother's body, Raditz smelled blood, then realized it was not his own. Goku blinked up at him with a small smile as Raditz checked his body. Crouched on one knee, he balanced Goku's body over his thigh. "Kakkarot... no!"

"My names... Goku," he joked, coughing up blood.

"Don't… worry… it's not as bad as it seems," Goku gasped as his brother leaned over him. All of the Z fighters pushed their way towards the front of the crowd. Chichi was the first to leap over the wall, rushing to her husband's side.

"Goku... oh Kami... NO!" she screamed. Raditz stood up in fury, leaving Goku in her care. She balanced her husband's head and shoulders on her lap while Krillen and Yamcha looked on in shock.

"Curse him," Yamcha growled.

"No, he's MINE!" Raditz snarled. Deep in his throat erupted a feral roar hardly suppressed as his eyes sparked like ebony coals.

"You're disqualified if he dies!" the announcer shouted, standing only two feet and glaring up at Piccolo. From beneath his turbaned brow, Piccolo glared at him in anger.

"I don't give a damn," said Piccolo as he laughed maniacally at the referee. "I got what I wanted."

"Security!" the judges gasped. All around the ring people pushed and shoved, some trying to get to the stage while others scrambled over one another to get towards the exits. Guards shoved and pushed to try and stop people from getting trampled. Chichi struggled to staunch Goku's wound with strips torn off her outfit. Krillen hunted around for precious sensu beans in his bag while Yamcha strode towards the edge of the ring.

Far above Bulma surged with panic. Her eyes took in the fall of Goku, seeing the clear hole blown through him. Not even he could live long. She would have screamed the moment Piccolo's long lance of fire had speared him, but her voice had deserted her. Now it returned with a vengeance, "GOKU! NOOOO!!!"

"Quiet woman!" Vegita snarled, yanking her back towards him. Arms flailing towards the stage Bulma continued to holler.

"Let me go you big baboon!! Goku!" she screamed, squirming desperately to try and wriggle out of his arms.

Again Vegita clapped his hand clapped over her mouth to silence her. His tail held her fast, his arms squeezing her tightly to his body. To an outside observer it appeared as if the Saiyan Prince was hugging a hysterical female for comfort. In reality Vegita did not want to give away his position from Bulma's loud shrills. Trying to strain against his muscles was like trying to bend unbreakable steel.

"There's nothing you can do woman," he growled into her ear. His breath heaved up and down behind her. If she wasn't so distraught Bulma would find it sensual and arousing.

"Please, let me go Prince," she begged, once he let her mouth go. "Won't you DO something?"

"Don't worry, he'll be avenged," said Vegita quietly. "If he dies. But giving away my position here will avail you or me nothing."

"How can you be so heartless?"

"I have no need for such petty emotions. They were burned out of me years ago," he said flatly. "Now shut up and stop moving or I'll break your bones! And it isn't MY fault because you're the one struggling!"

"Don't you give a damn?" she asked.

"As a warrior who sees one of his own fighting like a true Saiyan. But mark my words Woman, you will see that this Piccolo will be punished for slaying one of my own if Kakkarot dies," he said with a nasty smirk. Bulma didn't know why she found his reassurance heartwarming because it was ruthless and cold blooded on the surface. Yet that glint in his eyes had a hint of regret. Despite a heart of stone, there was something that was affected by what was happening. And it wasn't just for the sake of power. Bulma wanted to know why.

"Security!!" the Announcer cried. Piccolo's hand flashed out, grabbing the announcer by the front of his jacket. His large fist swung the man over his head so he peered down with horror into the dark eyes of the Namekian.

"Don't piss me off! If you value your life you'll not try and stop me! It won't do you any good!" Piccolo growled, dangling the announcer by his neck.

"You… how dare you," Raditz gasped, feeling anger building up in him. He strode up to the stage, and then levitated slowly upwards so he stood on the edge of the ring. Putting one black booted foot up, he hesitated.

"Piccolo, stop this! You can't hope to rule by this means!" Tomic gasped.

"You have done your part, woman," Piccolo glared down at her. "Now silence or you'll share Goku's fate!"

"Stay back here and protect the others," said Raditz, shoving her behind him. Advancing into the ring he shouted, "You, hey YOU!"

"What? You want to play hero?" snarled Piccolo.

"Let that insect go and I'll give you a fight!" Raditz snarled.

"But... but..." the announcer gasped.

"Wait, there's still one match left to finish!" shouted Yamcha. He grabbed a bullhorn from one of the judges. "The final match!"

Piccolo's eyes widened as he turned his head to face Yamcha's direction. Tomic rose to her feet and marched over to stand directly near him. "Will you forfeit your chance to face Goku's brother?" she asked.

"Brother?" asked Piccolo, glancing down at her.

"We still have one match to finish," Piccolo looked down at him. "And he's NOT yet dead. Do you want to piss me off?

"Please, you're still in the competition… if you like we'll let you fight one another!" the blonde Announcer gasped. Sweat beaded on his forehead, his chest heaving in and out as Piccolo continued to dangle him by his shirt front.

"Make him pay for hurting my GOKU!" Chichi screamed from where she lay with Goku's head cradled on her lap.

"Quick, get him a sensu bean," said Krillen, digging into his pocket for the supply Korin had given him. He slipped one into Goku's mouth, desperately trying to get him to chew it. Unfortunately he had fallen still due to the loss of blood that seeped through the gaping hole in his chest that Chichi had wrapped with yards of cloth. Her hand pressed hard as death to try and staunch the flowing of his precious life. Krillen grabbed another sensu bean, and handed it to her. Chichi chewed it and put her mouth to Goku's spitting the contents into his mouth with a hard kiss.

While all this transpired, Raditz stood up fully encased in his gleaming armor. He towered head and shoulders over everyone. Quickly he zipped forwards to stand directly behind Tomic. "Are you afraid to face me, Green man?" Raditz taunted. He still stood out in the audience daring to place a boot on the stairs leading upwards. Around them the crowd gasped at the new warrior arriving on the scene.

"What? You want to play hero?" snarled Piccolo, glaring directly at Raditz. His eyes widened in shock at the appearance of thick black armor that added height and bulk to the tall muscular Saiyan.

"Can you pass up a chance to fight a true Saiyan warrior, Green man?" Raditz asked.

"Really, you think you stand a chance against me?" said Piccolo with a taunting smirk. Saibaman juice flowed through his veins. Raditz slid the scouter on his face, activating the telltale signs.

"I'm not afraid of you or anyone," Piccolo glared at him.

"Then let that insect go and I'll give you a fight! Are you not a Namekian? True Namekians are warriors born! Are you going to stand by and let me try and take this world from you by force?" Raditz snarled.

"All right, it's your funeral," Piccolo laughed. Finally the Namekian released his grasp to let the announcer drop harmlessly to the floor of the arena. Clutching his microphone the announcer scrambled to his feet with the aid of one of the security that rushed up.

"Thank you," the announcer gasped.

"Keep everyone back," said Piccolo. "All right. You'll get your fight!"

Goku chewed on the sensu bean. It was difficult but he managed to swallow hard enough past the taste of his own blood. Slowly his consciousness swam back and forth. He struggled to sit up, coughing, "Raditz, no… he'll kill you?"

"Please, don't move!" gasped Chichi.

"Get him out of here!" Raditz yelled.

"Don't insult me," Raditz growled. "You've no idea what you're dealing with, green man."

"Don't say I didn't warn you, you space baboon," Piccolo grunted. He pulled the turban off his head, and then tossed it down. It was growing hot under the burning sun overhead. Next came the weighted collar. Power levels rose a slight amount on Raditz' scouter.

The announcer gasped, "It looks like there's going to be a final match folks, and we can't stop it!"

Piccolo hurled a blast towards Raditz. Suddenly he vanished from sight, and then slammed a knee into Piccolo's gut. Gasping the Namek felt a punch slam down on his back. Viciously Raditz knocked him around, while Piccolo barely managed to dodge each blow. In horror the audience watched the longhaired being back away, standing with one knee raised and both hands before him, while balancing on one leg. The bent knee had the toe slightly pointed downwards.

"What ARE you?" Piccolo gasped.

"Try one of mine! Saturday CRUSH!" Raditz snarled, hurling a purple sphere. Piccolo raised his hand to block it, and gasped in surprise as his arm was torn right off.

"Damn… where is that power coming from," he gasped.

"Excuse me, but has anyone seen your arm?" Raditz taunted him

"You'll pay for that," Piccolo growled. "Let's see you dodge THIS!"

"All right, let's see what you've got," Raditz glanced back, reaching down to grab something out of his pocket. He slipped something into his mouth, chewing hard on it. Although he'd sworn not to resort to this, he knew it was the only way. Growling he suddenly started to spasm all over as the power rushed through his veins. Piccolo continued to build up his power, wondering what was going wrong with his opponent. Muscles blistered and surged around Raditz' body, while power crackled with fire along every vein.

"What's happening to him?" asked Bulma.

"Well well, I wondered where that one fruit got to," Vegita mumbled, seeing his soldier flaring up exponentially in power.

"No, it can't be," Piccolo gasped, almost losing his nerve as his opponent straightened up. Still he aimed his special beam cannon, letting loose the blast.

Raditz held up his hand, an evil grin spreading over his face. Both hands surged with twin power as he blocked Piccolo's special beam cannon with ease. "Damn… how can you…"

"Allow me to introduce you to a specialty of mine. I call it a double sundae. See if you can follow this!" he growled. Piccolo panted from the dip in his energy, knowing he was in severe trouble. Tensions ran high, every eye riveted to the spikes of hair standing on end, and the swirling balls of energy crackling to life on Raditz palm. Twin beams shot from either hand, slamming into Piccolo's gut. The Namekian shot out of the ring, crashing into the far wall.

Goku slowly came round; coughing as Yamcha shoved another sensu into his throat. "What's going on…" he gasped, feeling the surging energies knitting his body together.

"Your brother's kicking Piccolo's ass," said Yamcha.

"What the… such power," Goku gasped.

"RAAAAHHH!" Raditz shouted, leaping over the ring and rushing to deliver the deathblow over the Namekian.

"Raditz, stop!" Goku yelled.

"Don't try and stop me…" he trailed off.

"It's not worth it," Tomic called, rushing up and zipping between Piccolo and Raditz.

"Why are you stopping me?"

"He saved me. I owe him my life. I'm asking you to spare him. Don't you see what a waste this is?" she asked.

"I…" he trailed off.

"Spare him for my sake. Please Raditz," Tomic urged.

"If you spare my life, monkey man, I swear… I won't harm your precious friends," Piccolo grunted. "For the next four years."

"What's so significant about THAT?" asked Raditz.

"It's long… enough for me to train… to stop your people from destroying our world. And you'd BETTER tell your masters that we won't give up Earth without a fight!"

"This planet isn't worth the effort to conquer it," Raditz snorted. "Unless you and I work out compensation."

"You want gold, riches? I can give you as much as you can cram into those space pods," said Piccolo, as he panted.

Tomic leaned down and smeared blood from Piccolo's face. "Raditz, give me your Saibamen."

"Why?" Raditz asked.

"Just do it. Here are more warriors to make you master of this planet. If you can take it over in four years and train to be strong enough to face us when we return, we'll fight for your world's safety," said Tomic.

"Are you nuts?" asked Raditz.

"The Prince likes to play games. So why not play a game here? Why not show him how strong warriors can get on this world?" asked Tomic.

"Yes, I see it now," Raditz said. "You Namekian… you'll need allies to protect this world. If you and my brother stand as its protectors and absolute rulers, you can face any threat. I can convince my Prince to leave this world alone for at least two years, and prove to him that you can become stronger; perhaps he'll spare this place. But I ask for one hundred aurites."

"That's as much gold as we can carry in our pods," said Tomic. "And precious jewels."

"Take as much gold as you want," Piccolo said. "I'll have it delivered. And my workers can fix your space pods. Just leave this planet and keep your word."

"Done," Raditz said, reaching down to help Piccolo up. "Then we're agreed? Show us that this world can train viable fighters. If you can make Kakkarot… Goku stronger in a year or two, then we'll spare this world. That and five hundred kilos of your finest gold and gems."

"Agreed," Piccolo said, grasping Raditz hand and drawing himself up. He adjusted his cape, as Tomic helped him to stand.

"You won't regret it," said Tomic. People stared at them in shock.

"WHAT are you staring at?" Piccolo shouted at them. "This place is boring. I'm leaving NOW!"

"But he tried to…" gasped the security guards who rushed up.

"It's okay," Goku said quietly as he limped over. He leaned heavily on Chichi and Yamcha.

"Are you nuts, you can't trust him?" Yamcha shouted.

"You and him are the protectors of this world," Raditz said. "If you double your strength in two years you'll be able to prove to the Prince that you're a true Saiyan warrior. Perhaps if you are strong enough the two of you can fight for this planet's place."

"Me fight your prince, huh?" asked Goku. "I bet he's awfully powerful."

"Supremely. It will not be easy," said Raditz. "But I do have something that might help you. But it's up to you to use it."

Reaching into his shirt he pulled out a small wrapped package. "What's this?" Goku asked.

"Your ticket to doubling or tripling your power. But don't use it unless you fail to reach your goal. Because I doubt you'd like what the source is," said Raditz.

"It's powerful," Goku murmured, taking it. "But it doesn't feel right. I don't' think I can use this."

"Keep it from those who would abuse it," Raditz said. "And use it only when you most desperately need it. I fear that you're far too noble to do otherwise."

"Uh huh, you bet," Goku said. "You guys are leaving aren't you?"

"We must explain ourselves to our masters," Raditz said. "And pay a debt."

"Speaking of, where do you want your payment?" Piccolo asked. Goku glanced over at him.

"So, you and me are going to be training buddies?" Goku asked.

"As much as I hate it, I've no choice. You and I have to actually work together. I'm as sick as you are," piccolo spat out blood.

"Well, you can have your men deliver the ransom to Goku's home. Tomic and I will show you where it is. We have to retrieve our armor."

"I'll have yours delivered," said Piccolo. "You've given me a lot to consider. I'm not so sure I trust you, but I guess I've got little choice."

"You won't regret it," said Goku. "I've gotta let Chichi know we've got extra people for dinner."


	4. Bulma taken hostage

Vegeta's Celestial Gambit

By StarbearerTM.

Pairing: Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks and OC, Raditz and OC

Romance, AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Toriyama and Funimation do. This is fanfiction and I don't get paid for this!

_

* * *

_

"They WON!" Bulma screamed with joy, dancing around on the roof.

"Are you insane woman?" Vegita gasped at her. "Sit down and stop acting like an idiot!"

"Spoilsport!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, seems that third class baka has some spirit in him. I'll wait before I signal my subordinates. But you and I have unfinished business, woman."

"What?" she asked.

"You promised to put yourself at my disposal. And I grow weary of this paltry planet. Seeing as Sgt. Raditz changed the terms of the contract I'm going to have to leave till these weaklings present a suitable challenge!" Vegita looked at her. Sweeping her up in his arms he blasted off before the cameras could track him.

Bulma yelped as the Prince shot off over the atoll and mountain chain. She felt dizzy and sick as she left her stomach behind. "Now WAIT a damn minute! I need to tell my friends I'm okay! Sheesh!"

"No time woman," said Vegita harshly, as he shot towards the landing site.

"Now WAIT a moment you son of a bitch!" she shouted. Vegita snaked a hand around to her neck, then gave it a sharp pinch. Bulma went limp in his arms. Giving a sharp diabolic laugh, the Prince landed near his pod.

A verbal command shouted to the door to swing open. He laid her inside, and then closed the hatch to secure her. Quickly he pulled out the capsule from the pocket of his pants and threw it down, jumping back as the smoke cleared. In a matter of minutes he'd torn off his earth clothes and donned his original outfit once more.

"Nappa, what ARE you doing?" he called sharply.

"Just rotting in some stupid cell, Vegita. These guys are hardly worth squat," said Nappa's voice.

"Have a little fun and report back when you're done. Do what you do best. We're going to round up the rest of the team and leave this place."

"What, we're not going to…"

"This miserable planet isn't worth the effort to purge it. Besides, we've got other problems. If we don't report back to Idsarsei, those freaking Ice-jin lizards are going to piss me seriously off. We need to regroup and leave this small drek behind!" said Vegita angrily.

"Right Vegita! What about the whelps?"

"I'll deal with them. I do have some very special cargo that might be worth a considerable sum. Provided that the information can be retrieved," he said, glancing back at his pod.

Nappa brushed his hands off as he landed. It was so fun to blow up an entire enemy base with his whole power cutting loose. He would have to thank Vegita for such a privilege. Now that he was reunited with his prince, he could see if there were any more chances to create fireworks. Judging from the frown on Vegeta's face, Nappa realized that his hopes were about to be dashed.

"About time you returned," he said, hands on his hips. Behind him, Vegeta's space pod was tightly closed.

"Sire, what about that female you found?"

"Never you mind. I've contacted Tomic and Raditz. They're en route. Apparently they came up with something salvageable from this mud ball," Vegita snorted.

"What about your special cargo, Vegita?" Nappa asked, striding over to stand by his space pod. Both of them were only ten feet from one another.

"Did all the Saibamen get destroyed?" Vegita asked.

"We've got a few left. Should I put 'em in cold storage?" asked Nappa.

"Leave them here. We can always get more from that third class scientist," said Vegita.

"Which one?" Nappa asked.

"One of the only few who survived, dolt," Vegita snapped at him. "Apparently Radditzu's sire and his mate survived. They're on board Turles' ship en route to Idsarsei. Once the third classes come here, we're going back. And figuring out what the hell to do next. This planet is worthless. Not worth the effort it would take to destroy it."

"You so sure, sire?" Nappa asked.

"Don't question me!" Vegita snapped. "I saw Bardock's second son was alive and well. Apparently he has grown quite strong in his time here."

"Really Vegita? But why don't we have him come with us?"

"His tail has been removed. He's no use to us," Vegita said with disgust, brushing dust off his white armor. "And better he remain here as a backup plan with the namekian."

"A namekian here, sire?" asked Nappa with shock.

"Yes. One that has designs on ruling this mud ball. Seems that our whelp Radditzu negotiated with him for quite a lot of money. And in exchange for ten saibamen to make this man the absolute ruler of this world," said Vegita with a smirk. "Radditzu shows some promise yet in being a businessman. But there is much still to be done."

"So we're just going to LEAVE here? Leave the brat of Bardock here?"

"Yes. Let him train and waste his time here, helping the Namekian rule. Perhaps with the Namekian's training, the pitiful warriors here may be of use in my plan," Vegita said. "I want to waste no more time here. I shall keep this world in reserve. If we need another contract we can always purge and sell this world. Better that nobody know about its possible value."

"So we don't purge it?" asked Nappa.

"Of course not idiot. It might make a very good base of operations if Idsarsei should be taken," Vegita said. "We might need a place to train in secret. But not now."

Two space pods came to a crash as they landed near the other two. Hands on his hips, the Prince watched his two other team members emerge. Tomic struggled out of her pod and almost fell flat on her face at the sight of a familiar face.

"Your Majesty, I apologize for the delay," Raditz said.

"Sergeant, and mate I presume," the Prince muttered as Tomic prostrated herself on the ground. "You led us on quite a messed up mission, woman."

"Apologies sire," she said.

"Get up idiot. Because of you we're late. Luckily your mate saved your tail, so be glad I'm in a good mood," said the Prince.

Tomic slowly rose, looking eye to eye with the Prince. She swallowed hard, seeing the gleam of power in his face. "I'm glad that you're all right," she said.

"Whatever. Just do as you're told. No more fancy drek from now on. If you have some ideas, kindly tell me or else I'll be EXTREMELY ticked off. The next time you pull a stunt like that I'll snap your throat," he grumbled. "If you're working for me you follow orders, got it woman?"

"Yes your majesty," she shivered.

"Now let's get going! We've got to make Idsarsei in a week! Let's go!" he shouted.

"What about the special cargo?" asked Nappa.

"I'll carry it in my pod. You take the ballast from the other two. Get moving!" he shouted. Raditz saluted, urging Tomic to get back in and show the Prince the wealth. He grunted at the boxes of gold ingots and gems gleaming inside.

"Humph, you managed to pull this off. Not bad, Raditz. Perhaps you're not such an idiot after all. I'll forward my regards to your father," mumbled Vegita.

"Is he alive?" asked Raditz.

"We'll soon see. Now move! Pack this drek up and go!" Vegita barked.

Raditz and Tomic snapped the chest shut, lugging them back to their ships. Nappa climbed into his pod while Tomic and Raditz packed the fourth pod full of the cargo. Tomic was about to ask the Prince what the special cargo was when Raditz dragged her into his lap and contorted himself to sit.

"Why doesn't he carry some of this in HIS?" she wondered.

"One thing about working for him is that you always leave one pod for spoils," Raditz explained. "It's always sent on another trajectory that's hidden from the others. Now it will be a bit cramped…"

"At least I'm with you," she said as she sat on the V of his parted legs. She gripped his wrist, feeling very cramped in the pod as it was. But at least with Raditz' arms around her she could tolerate it till the cryo mist activated. Her heart ached as she stared out the front window, watching their pod rise. Only Prince Vegita's remained, and he barked orders for Nappa to wait.

Carefully the prince opened his door and looked at his prize. Something had slipped out of the collar of her T-shirt. The Prince looped a gloved finger around the chain and pulled out a pendant of gold. A strange scribble inscribed the front and he noticed it had a tiny stud. Pressing it he saw the locket pop open to reveal two images. One was of a younger version of the blue haired woman, opposite a male face.

Vegita recognized it as the scar faced warrior. Did she already have a mate? Desperately he searched her neck but found no mark. There was not a trace of the male scent on her body except for his. Angrily the Prince seized the locket and yanked it off. He tossed it onto the desert sand with a snort.

"You'll have far better riches with me, if you are worthy enough," Vegita mumbled. He resisted the urge to blast it when his scouter blipped. A small trace of 1200 shot towards them on the horizon. Narrowing his eyes Vegita saw a distant speck. Human.

_The woman would keep. _He gently lifted her up and sat down. Balancing her across his knees he gave the command for the ship to close. Soft blue hair spilled around her sleeping face as she shifted. Her slight weight was disturbingly warm across his body, and Vegita held her close in the privacy of the craft that surged with power.

"You are mine now, woman," he whispered. He was sure that she would be a headache when she waked up. At least there was a female on his team to deal with her nonsense.

Two more Saiyan pods shot up into space bearing Nappa, Vegita and their cargo. At the same moment Yamcha landed and gasped to see the ships rising. "Hey, WAIT!" Yamcha shouted.

"They're leaving," Puar squeaked.

"HEY! HEY STOP!" Yamcha shouted. "BULMA!"

He could tell his love's ki, puny though it was. Wildly Yamcha shot up into the air after her flickering spark. Unfortunately it shot up far faster as it reached heights where there was no air to breath. Panicking Yamcha levitated there, gasping in disbelief as he saw them fade to gleaming shimmers like stars.

"NO!" he cried. "BULMA!"

Gasping he plummeted back to the desert. Puar felt her master's grief as Yamcha barely righted himself to land clumsily in the desert dunes. Pain filled his heart, and he felt incredible loathing towards the creatures that had taken her. At his feet blew shreds of clothing that looked as if it had been torn off. Gleaming next to it, Yamcha saw something flash in the sun.

"What's that Yamcha?" Puar asked hovering over.

"Go get it," he gasped, trying to recover as the sun burned down. Puar returned with something dangling on a long chain. To Yamcha's horror he saw the heart shaped locket with a cursive B engraved on the front. It dropped into his hand, the chain broken.

"What the hell… she never takes this off," Yamcha gasped, popping it open. Two pictures were opposite one another. Of Bulma as he had first met her, and he as a smooth faced young man. He had given it to her before she went to college, and she had worn it under her shirt.

Along with her he'd sensed a massive ki, far greater then any he'd before known. Whatever it was felt of great malevolence. Against her will it had taken Bulma, and thrown his gift to her like such trash. He slipped the bauble into his pocket, wiping tears from his eyes. "Damn it… those Saiyans… they took her!"

"We don't know that, Yamcha!" said Puar.

"Damn them!" he cursed.

* * *

For a long time Yamcha sat helpless on the sand. Far too miserable to even call for help he hugged his knees to his chest. Puar moved into his lap, and he hugged her tightly. Tears splattered on her fur as Yamcha sobbed at the loss of his woman.

"How can we chase them in space?" he wondered.

"Yamcha, I think you should look ahead of you," Puar said. Yamcha's eyes widened at the flare of ki. A power that was generous for a Z fighter, but no more then Goku.

In the sunlight a shadow came from the dunes. Modern clothes covered the youthful figure, armed only with a sword slung across his back. He glanced around with eyes that were crystal blue, brushing hair out of his face. Yamcha climbed to his feet, blinking in the light.

"Who are you?" he shouted.

"That's not important right now. You're Yamcha, right? Bulma Brief's boyfriend?" asked a raspy voice.

"Yes… who wants to know? Show yourself!"

The figure moved forwards, clearly visible. Though cast in shadow Yamcha saw the white patch of a Capsule Corps logo on the figure's shoulder. The blue jacket's collar was turned up to shade the ears of the wearer. Lavender hair the color of Dr. Briefs in his younger years flowed around the newcomer's face in the same style as Bulma's father. Yet the blue eyes were exotically slanted, and the hair hid a wide forehead.

Black pants and ultramodern sneakers completed the outfit. He was only to Yamcha's nose, but he carried himself with the same regal posture as one who had been schooled in etiquette not to slouch. Such blue eyes seemed bottomless as Yamcha squinted at him. "Wait a minute, you've got a capsule jacket!"

"I… I'm one of the Briefs employees. I heard Bulma was kidnapped," said the boy. He couldn't be more then Goku's age, Yamcha shook his head.

"Yeah and why should I trust you?" asked Yamcha.

"Do you want to find her or NOT?" the youth glared at him.

"I do, but how can YOU help me? You're just a kid!"

"So? I have access to a space ship that's why. If you're interested, try and keep up with me!" the youth glared at him. Angrily Yamcha blasted off after the figure that rocketed away in a streak of blue ki. Something about him seemed innocent but strangely familiar.

Both landed several hours later next to a tall beehive shape on tall spikes. Yamcha glanced up in sheer wonder as the youth moved up to the belly of the thing. He shouted something in a strange language. A small square opened up and levitated down to clank in front of his yellow booted toes.

"Well, coming or not?" asked the boy, peering over his shoulder at the bewildered Yamcha. He was busy picking his jaw off the floor.

"How… who… what?"

"It's a Namekian ship," said the boy. "I'm the only one who can fly it. I've got provisions because where we're going it's gonna be a LONG ride. But if we don't leave this minute we'll never catch up!"

"I don't get it!"

"Listen, Yamcha, if you care about her, you'll trust that I can help you," the boy glared at him. "I've got to rescue Bulma Briefs. She's in a lot of danger. And if you have sense you'll help me!"

"I… I… who ARE you?" Yamcha stammered.

"Trunks," he said simply. "That's all you need to know. Now, coming or not?"

"Fine, if it will help Bulma, but you'd BETTER answer my questions in more then a few words, kid," Yamcha snapped, striding behind the boy. Puar grabbed his shoulder as the square levitated up. Both men were soon in the belly of the ancient Namekian ship. Trunks shouted a comment in the same language.

"Better sit down and hold on. This baby goes fast," said Trunks. Yamcha slammed into the back wall as the ship vibrated and shot up vertically at an unimaginable speed.

They were on their way after the four pods. Yamcha wondered who the hell this kid was, and how he knew Bulma. Was he a cousin? Because the underwear name was distinctly a Brief's trait. He had to be. Yamcha knew about Bulma's family, at least her immediate family. Yet there were enough cousins worldwide that he figured there were relatives he'd never met. _How did this kid know anything he wondered? He was sure he'd find out._


	5. Arrival on Turles ship

**Second Chances**

**The fate of Bulma**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does. I do own Frosta, Tomic, and other fan fiction characters including the Idsarjins. This is a work of fan fiction, and I don't get any money for this! This is an AU! Language and some adult content!_

Prince Vegeta and Nappa had already rendezvoused with Turles' star cruiser. All that remained now was to wait for the space pod containing Raditz and Tomic, as well as the pod carrying their spoils from Earth. Vegeta already had transferred his special cargo, but he did not reckon on its behavior when it awoke in the 1/10 G of the concubine's quarters. Turles's star cruiser docked with a larger ship belonging to Empress Frosta's delegates who were deciding the fate of the remaining pieces of Freeza's empire. The first question was what to do about the Saiyans.

A few parsecs away from Turles's ship Tomic blinked awake in the hissing mists. Around her strong arms folded, clutching her close to the male body encased in hard armor like hers. Fuzzily she came to, seeing the pinpoint jewels on a vast velvet background through a reddish porthole. Breath misted against the front, and she found there was little room to move in the enclosed space.

Her heart pounded and Tomic hyperventilated. So close and small, the walls seemed to close around her that she shivered and kicked. Fortunately the strong arms that held her would not yield and she heard a gruff voice call out, "Tomic, relax it's me… cease your struggling!"

"Legendary help me," she stammered her mind still hazy from the shock of waking up. "Where am… I can't breathe!"

"Tomic, turn around and face me. Relax and stop fighting me, you're in no danger!" the gruff voice she knew as well as her own spoke right into her ear. Finally recognizing it she squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the strong gauntleted hands that hugged her tightly to the male chest behind her. Dark spikes of hair tickled her bare skin and legs, reminding her he had far more then she could ever hope.

"Raditz, where… how long…" she stammered.

"We are near our commander's ship. Much has changed. And there is much to fill you in on," he whispered, stroking her belly encased in the thick dark armor. Shivering she felt him gently twisting her around so her backside rested in the space between massive muscular thighs, and rested her knees over one arm.

"Drek, I HATE enclosed spaces," she mumbled, burying her face in his forest of thick hair. He clutched his mate in his arms, nuzzling her face with his own cheek. Raditz was glad that he shared his pod with her because there was so much lost time to catch up on. In addition, he was pleased that she again turned to him for comfort.

In hushed tones, he told her. Explaining that there was only one-year Chillash standard to prepare for Brolly's return. King Cold had charged his daughter with avenging her brother's death, since his elder son was otherwise occupied. The reward would be her ruler ship of what was once her brother's domain.

"Prince Vegeta knew that he would have much to answer for because supposedly it was the best at what it did under Freeza. So when Zarbon opened negotiations on behalf of his world Zelbranian, he first considered hiring us," Raditz said.

"So he must have been greatly shocked and disappointed to find that the home of the Saiyans, Vegetasei had long since been destroyed," Tomic murmured, stroking Raditz' abundance of spikes. Lightly the starlight speckled through the forward ports along with the green and red display relays. They cast a strange pattern on her mates' face.

She recalled Alvegasei's strife. There she had learned that so extensive that the factions loyal to the Prince had plotted to stake all on finding him to rid them of the threat of Paragus' grip. Raditz rubbed his cheek to her forehead and saw her unspoken question. "While you were gone, our Legendary, Master Brolli of all Saiyans had gone mad, attacking and burning our habitations," Raditz swallowed hard.

"How did we survive?" Tomic wondered. "If I had only known…"

"Only a last ditch effort and call for help had subdued the monstrously powerful one," said Raditz.

"In a twist of fate Emperor Freeza himself had gone to see the huge power source, and his presence had attracted that of the crazed Brolli. It was a blessing in disguise for the two dueled, and Brolli destroyed him. This left a coalition of Changeling royalty who subdued and stopped him when he reached Freeza 300."

"So Freeza was KILLED by Brolli! That's hard to believe," Tomic shuddered, feeling the pall of death fall over her with Raditz tightly drawn expression.

"But that's not the half of it," Raditz continued, chewing his lip. He enclosed her more tightly in his gauntleted arms. "Finally a mighty attack from Freeza's younger sister Frosta had bound the insane Legendary into a large time hole. He would return in a year, she said."

"What are we to do?" Tomic swallowed hard, shivering on his lap.

"Shh little one, I'm here to protect you. I promised your brother none would harm you while I was here, did I not?" he purred into her ear. Promptly the scouters collided when Tomic pulled her face out of his hair to kiss him. Grumbling she pulled hers off and he did the same, placing them to the side so they would be able to continue unimpeded. He slid her arm behind his head so she could move closer and leaned down to accept the kiss she pressed to his lips. A strange custom that he loved and enjoyed from watching his brother on earth.

"Raditz, I missed you," she whispered.

"As did I, Tomic," he nodded. "But we will be together for a long time on."

"But doing what?" she asked.

"We will know when the Prince tells us. But I think that you and I can make up for time lost," he said with a lascivious grin. It brought a twinge in her lower body effectively eclipsing her claustrophobia. Bless him for such a diversion.

"You and I first came in this way," she mumbled. Raditz cut her off with a clumsy yet heartfelt kiss. She grabbed handfuls of his mane to pull him as close as she could. He reached under the shoulder pads of her armor and detached them; revealing segmented straps that held the halves together like Bardock and other third class armor.

"Didn't know they came off," she mumbled.

"Humph, well now you do. And you've worn my old armor HOW long?" he snickered. She did the same with his armor, placing the shoulder pads at their feet under the pod's seat frame. Fortunately, they had gotten empty storage capsules by way of Goku and Chichi, who happened to have plenty as an old wedding present.

It was close quarters to completely undress, so they detached the parts of their battle suits that were in the way. Namely the armored panels that covered the hips and groin. For once, she wasn't sad about wearing an abbreviated body suit that she could easily pull out of the way. The undergarments were in two pieces that held together by thermal sealing. Hard and durable, yet flexible. She encapsulated the pieces that were in their way.

From his lips, her teeth moved to nuzzle his neck as she shifted to sit across his knees. A gasp was wrung from her throat as his tail wrapped around hers and she felt the crackling feedback of energy surging over her. Little wonder that concubines had special training when dealing with their males. Why mating between disparate classes were discouraged due to the fear of one hurting another.

As she sat suckling his blood, she felt his lips licking at the respective welt. In her mind, she felt the rush of his thoughts, all that he wanted her to see, and all that she wanted him to see. Tears blurred her vision as she drank from his essence and the bond became immanent.

"How many were gone?" she whispered.

"We don't know," he said.

"What's to become of us?" she asked quietly.

"We will soon find out as soon as we arrive. However, know that the Prince won't stand meekly by and let our race be destroyed. There are paths to power, and I am weary of being on the bottom now that I've tasted other," he said.

"How so?" she asked.

Raditz was quick to explain, "Freeza's main advisor Zarbon was quick to seize influence with the young Changeling ruler Frosta. He pushed for the end of selling planets to other places in the empire."

Tomic felt a sense of hope flash brightly in her heart. She eagerly asked, "So was it Zarbon who hated the wholesale destruction of words native species, so he lobbied for them to be sold as slaves or pets?"

"Yes, Tomic, you are right! So far, he has the ear of the young Empress. For he knew that only one of the Saiyans could defeat the rouge Legendary when he returned. Zarbon had all to gain from preserving the Saiyan race what remained."

"You're second class. Does that mean they'll try and make you and me…?"

"They dare not interfere. The Prince will not allow it. You will see that the balance will be redressed. Hence the alliance with Zarbon. Now that Brolli slew Freeza, Zarbon had taken his holdings. Till Freeza's sister Frosta had claimed her second oldest brother's holdings for her own Trust me Tomic, you can find life here pleasant," he said.

"At the expense of pain?" she whispered. "As servants to another master?"

The large ship loomed ahead. They saw the rough scorch marks of battle, and helped put one another back together before their pod shot through the airlock. Various clanks and muttered shouts were heard, and then Raditz kicked the hatch open. He nudged her out first, and she reached down to pull him out. Crushing full gravity weighed her down, and she gasped for a moment trying to take it in.

"Full norm," he observed. "More of us must have survived. I see no slaves but those of our sort."

Other battered pods were being serviced. Most of the warriors that rushed about were technicians of Saiyan blood origin. Many were the infamous 'idbloods' with streaks and faint stripes. It gladdened her to know that some were still there. Yet a strange emptiness rushed around her. She gasped and dropped into a bow when a white cloaked figure strode up and inclined his head. Next to him strode another figure, tall and elegant with a long green braid. Purple sleeves encased muscular arms, and green eyes glanced down at her as they took her in.

The commander himself was on hand to greet the last two members of the Prince's party to arrive. Now all the Saiyans were accounted for across the remainders of Freeza's empire. Those that had sent signals had already done so, sending their best fighters to represent their bases to the central meeting point in space. Already three star cruisers docked together to form a temporary space station not far from Idsarsei Prime. Frosta's flagship, Lord Zarbon's cruiser, and Turles's pirate vessel were locked in a symbiotic triangle that represented the negotiations to come.

Because Turles was a cousin of Bardock's family, he had special interest in seeing that Tomic and Raditz arrived safely. Not to mention his own personal stake in Tomic's survival. She was the being known as Tomic. The results of her success he was going to see firsthand as she knelt before him at Raditz side.

"It's good to see that you're alive, dear sister," said Turles quietly. "I had feared the worst."

"Brother," Tomic whispered.

"So this is your mate, sergeant. You are quite a pretty thing indeed," said the masculine voice from the slender elven figure. She blinked up at his face, wondering who it was. Curiously, his eyes met those of her mate, who averted his gaze strangely. Images flared through the bond, and it made her blush. She remembered his words. 'I resorted to my own gender, with one that shape shifted'.

"Lord Zarbon you grace us with your presence," Raditz murmured. He slid a hand down and cupped Tomic's chin, turning her gaze back and forth.

"Indeed you are a lovely one," he said. Tomic turned her face to press a kiss to Zarbon's hand. Something like lust crackled there, and he gave an amused chuckle.

"Your manners have much improved I see, sister dear," Turles nodded.

"You were successful in your mission. It is good to see the treasure you've brought," Lord Zarbon said. "We have already met his Majesty, who has arrived before the pair of you. I bid my own welcome to all those who have survived the unfortunate circumstance befalling your other home world."

"Milord?" Tomic asked.

"Your mate will tell you, pretty one. I only wished to see with my own eyes that he had chosen. And I see he has chosen well," said Zarbon. "Don't be so surprised. You and I shall become well acquainted, for your mate has served me well in the past."

"Milord," Raditz nodded. "She does not yet know."

"I don't understand," Tomic trailed off.

"Lord Zarbon is an ally of those loyal to Vegetasei," said Turles, reclining on one knee as he rested a hand on Tomic's shoulder. "That is all you need know now. Except that a horrible price has been exacted. And retribution must be made."

"Retribution?" Tomic asked. She had heard about him from Nappa back during their orientation. How Zarbon, who saw the advantage to Saiyans, had killed Dudoria.

"Lord Paragus is dead," said Zarbon quietly. "And friends are few and far between. His Majesty chose his well. Moreover, all loyalties will be rewarded at this time. Heed well what your mate tells you, and what orders are given you. For you might serve me at some time."

He rose and inclined his head. In Typical Saiyan fashion Zarbon rested his boot against Raditz, then her shoulders. Turles whistled to others who rushed up to attend the tall Zelbranian noble. He retreated and strode off, leaving them with Turles kneeling by them. Brushing hair out of her face, he said, "I know you're confused, but you'll soon know what all this is about, sister."

"What happened brother?" she swallowed hard.

"A horrible thing," Turles whispered. "The Prince did not tell you I see. Well it seems that the Master has gone mad. If not for the intervention of the Changelings royal house, he would have run amok. Only by this alliance are we spared from further servitude. Lord Zarbon is one of the few that have given his protection to justify us to her majesty Empress Frosta."

"You mean we must do what we have before?" she swallowed hard.

"The liquidation of worlds is no longer lucrative. Nevertheless, the slave trade persists. In addition, we are to be at the disposal of the Empress, as we owe her for the imprisonment of the Master who has gone insane. Moreover, as members of the Prince's squad you will be called on as the Prime unit for retribution. Purgers make good enforcers," Turles said. "And you are the best."

"Great Father Oozaru," mumbled Tomic as she glanced up at Turles. He seemed haggard and drawn.

"What of Father?" asked Raditz.

"He lives and works even now. Nevertheless, it seems that your Prince has brought a precious resource. However, she's not exactly cooperative. Since you're experts at Earth customs, perhaps you can get more of the resource?" asked Turles.

"What do you mean?" Tomic asked.

"I need you to guard the Prince's cut of the Earth contract," said Turles. "You will come with me. Sergeant, you will report to Lord Zarbon after he has taken his tour of the ship and accompany him to the Prince. All will be explained."

"But why is Zarbon as kind to you and us as Saiyans?" she asked.

"Humph because I treated his sister Zelbreen well," laughed Turles with mirth.

"So you mean her serving you was just a test?" she blinked.

Turles slid his arm around her shoulder. He threw back his head and laughed, "Yes little one. A test to prove the Saiyans worth to Zarbon. As long as I showed I could be trusted to care for his sister, I gained Zarbon's favor. And you must know there is the added bonus of the Idsarjin alliance with Zarbon's home world that gives us Saiyans them another favoring pledge."

"It's finally making sense," Tomic mumbled.

"Surely by know you must have figured out that it was I and your sire in law Bardock, who had convinced Zarbon of the worth of recovering the lost Saiyan prince, as insurance should Frosta turn on Zarbon and the others," Turles chuckled, stroking her shoulder. "Brolli may have wiped out Freeza, Frosta's rival to his empire. Yet game set and match had been made. Now the test has been passed and he had secretly convinced Frosta to use her powers to restrain Brolli till he could be brought to trial for crimes against the Changeling Empire."

"So how do I fit into all of this? I had expected to meet up with the Prince, not you. No offense, my brother," she said.

"Well, we have a situation that has need of your particular talents, sister dear," Turles said quietly. He drew her off to one side, motioning for her to follow him to the far end of the hanger.

"What sort of situation?"

"The delicate feminine kind," Turles said, face wrinkling with a serious frown. "And since you had long ago expressed interest in how I conduct business with my females acquired from missions, I can use your help.

"I hope you aren't going to ask me to find more planets for your trees just yet!" she glowered at him. "I can only do so much!"

"Well, it has to do with Zelbreen, Zarbon's sister," said Turles. Heart pounding Tomic followed Turles down a long hallway. She saw the settings read 1/10 G as he approached a door, and punched in the code. "Where are we?"

"The slaves' quarters. Where my concubines and that of the upper class go, while we live in Vegetasei normal gravity," Turles explained.

Sharply the awkward silence was marred by a klaxon. To their sensitive ears, it sounded like a slice of sheer hell driving through their brains. Red lights blared in their eyes squeezed shut, and Turles barked towards one of the female guards rushing by. She panted and dropped to her knees before the commander. She recognized it as Malta, one of the lesser slaves to Turles. "Master, we tried to stop her!"

"Where is she?" asked Turles. "And turn off that DAMN alarm!"

Her hand flashed up and slapped a panel. Immediately the sound cut out, replaced only with a red flickering strobe lights in the curves of the ceiling to indicate a disaster. "Milord," Malta panted her hair in disarray. "The Prince's special cargo got loose. We took it to the chamber prepared, but it… got out…"

"Drek! I thought I told you ladies to handle it till I brought help!" Turles growled. Malta shivered in fear, averting her gaze.

"Milord, your favorite Zelbreen, and Persia sent me to tell you should you return. They've contained it in the forward slave area, but it's shut us out of the ships systems!"

"How curse it?" Turles blinked. He caught hold of the leash, and tugged hard. Tomic shook her head in shock as Malta caught her breath. Her blue skin dappled with purple heaved in and out over her breasts as she struggled to find the words. Her shapely body was clad in a silver veil skirt that hung off her hips, and her breasts were tied up in a chain mail bodice that laced at the bottom. Like all Turles female slaves who worked for his elite upper crew, she wore a gold collar with a leash that dragged behind her.

The snap of her leash brought Malta back to her senses. She gasped, "This creature is good with electronics! We were not told she could be so intelligent. I had assumed since she was put with us that her intelligence was not with things that could endanger the ship. Therefore, she ended up tearing off the panel near the entertainment console in the lounge. Where we entertain elites. Then the next thing I know the gravity went out and pushed us all out of the chamber. She then locked herself in!"

"Who?" Tomic asked.

"The Prince's new slave," said Malta, blinking at Tomic. "Corporal, are you the female on the Prince's squad? Raditz new mate?"

"She is indeed. Show her where the creature is," said Turles.

"What did the prince bring back?" asked Tomic, her heart pounding.

"He didn't tell you?" asked Turles, blinking in confusion.

"NO!" Tomic growled.

"Take us to her!" Turles snapped, grabbing the leash and snapping it. Malta rushed ahead, leading him as he took Tomic by the arm. They marched after the slave through another corridor flickering with the red strobes. Females and male concubines bustled about, struggling to dress themselves as Turles marched in.

"Where is she?" he asked. Zelbreen and Persia rushed up their hair in a mess.

"She is impossible! I don't know HOW she's done it, but the little bitch has locked us out of the main security subroutines!" said Zelbreen. Tomic blinked at the thought that the main concubine knew something more than just pleasuring males.

"What, she DOES know security access, small one," Turles blinked at Tomic's surprise. "All my favorite concubines do. They keep the lesser ones in line! I thought I told you…"

"I don't care about that… what's going on?" Tomic breathed.

"Can she reason with her?" Malta asked.

"Someone has to. She won't listen to any of us!" Zelbreen said. "Master, I've programmed the secondary to be run from my com bracelet, but this bitch is tinkering around so quickly I'm afraid I can't encrypt them for long."

She held up her bracelet, indicating a microcomputer terminal identical to one on Turles gauntleted arm. Tomic saw the flickering Saiyan characters indicating a software battle was ranging. Grumbling Turles tapped a few keys on her bracelet, then his. "There. You have override access. That should lock her out of the main ship while Tomic deals with this nonsense."

"What must I do? If I don't know what is going on," Tomic glared at him.

"Tomic, go reason with her. It's up to you to calm her down," said Persia.

"WHAT the hell is going on?" Tomic snapped. "Tell me!"

"Come with me, please, Corporal," she said, motioning for Tomic to follow her. Raising a brow, Tomic strode through the long corridors to where several female slaves were nursing scratches. Loud screams and curses emanated from the chamber.

"In there. Can you at least stop her from screaming and get her to turn of the safety interlocks?" asked Zelbreen. "While the Master and I go isolate the issue and get everything ELSE back on line?"

"Oh drek," grumbled Tomic as she peered into the window. Screaming and glaring daggers at them was Bulma Briefs, her clothes torn. She thrust her middle finger up as she saw Zelbreen standing there, and cursed in a string of Japanese.

"You get the freak away from here!" Bulma screamed. "Till you tell me WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"You can't keep this up, earth woman! You know that we can get in there!" Zelbreen said angrily.

"I'm NOBODY's whore!" Bulma yelled angrily. "SCREW YOU! I'll figure out this whole damn ship and you'll be sorry! I'm not far from locking into the computer!"

"Bulma!" Tomic cried. "It's me, Tomic!"

"What the…" she stammered, and turned to see Tomic peering in.

"Bulma, let me in! It's Tomic! Please… I can help you!" said Tomic.

"You… you were in on this!" she yelled.

"I had no idea!" Tomic shouted. "You have to believe me Bulma! Please!"

"Fine. I'll let you in, but if you're lying to me," Bulma said quietly, her eyes gleaming with cold hatred. Zelbreen saw the door hiss open, and Tomic stepped into the small space. Immediately the hatch hissed shut, clanging with the antigravity interjections.

"Bulma, I had no idea…" Tomic said quietly.

"Your prince shanghaied me!" she snapped. "Did you know?"

"I had no idea," said Tomic. "Goku and the others didn't know."

"Where are we?" Bulma asked, as Tomic stood by the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to hack into the system, what do you think?" she glared. "I can't let these monkeys push me around! I'm NOT going to be someone's whore!"

"I won't let them do that," said Tomic firmly. "Besides the Prince isn't interested in whores. He already has two concubines. No, if he wanted you for that purpose he wouldn't have simply knocked you out. No. He must have a much greater interest in you…"

"As what? I said I'd work WITH HIM, but not as a slave!" Bulma hissed.

"You did? You pledged loyalty to him?" Tomic blinked.

"Yes, but he wouldn't let me say goodbye to my friends the bastard!"

"Then he will treat you well as long as you serve him. However, each person that is not a Saiyan who pledges loyalty must go through a period of testing. You'll cater to him until he sees he can trust you. But he will not force himself on you Bulma," said Tomic.

"What does THAT mean?" Bulma glared at her horrified.

"That means that you will work your way up. You'll probably serve him as a lady in waiting. However, the Prince already has women to serve his sexual needs. No. You're far more important in other ways. But if he wanted you for those other ways you have to do everything he says," said Tomic. "Do so and he'll reward you well."

"But… How do I know that I can trust you?" Bulma glared at her.

"The security code for the computer," said Tomic. "I know it."

"Huh?"

"I give you access to the ship's computer. Is that proof of my loyalty?" asked Tomic.

Bulma moved aside quietly as Tomic tapped into the keypad. Zelbreen gave an angry squeal. Voice high pitched she demanded, "What are you doing?"

"Shut up!" Tomic shouted. "Let me handle this! LEAVE!"

"Listen to her," said Turles. "I will leave now to let you handle this, my sister since you are partly to blame."

"You…" Bulma breathed, seeing the system flicker into life.

"You will do what you wish," Tomic said, standing to one side. "Hold us hostage. However, it won't do you good. We're light years from Earth. Patch into the navigational computer and you'll see."

Bulma did so; using the scouter, she had swiped to decode the Saiyan symbols to her language. Soberly she saw the flickering coordinates on the screen from the main navigation relay. No pattern of stars looked familiar. Swallowing hard, she wiped away gleaming tears. "What… what the hell?"

"Bulma, I'm sorry, had I known," said Tomic quietly.

"Son of a bitch, they'll pay for this!" Bulma snarled, slamming her fist to the wall.

"They will. However, you must keep your end of the bargain with the Prince. It's your only chance to survive," said Tomic.

"WHY?" she asked, whirling on her.

"What bargain did you make?" she asked.

"To spare Earth?" asked Bulma, heart pounding. "If I willingly helped him to fight his enemies."

"Then he doesn't want you as a sex slave. He must have thought your intelligence will be of use. Well if you prove you can follow his orders, then he'll most have you working with me to adapt any alien technologies Turles finds," said Tomic.

"How so?"

"Saiyans aren't naturally scientists. We adapt and scavenge what we can. Only Bardock and a few others have any skill in inventive war science. But you will be of much help because I know you can figure out anything mechanically. No, the more useful you are the better you'll be treated. Look, I'm just as much a slave as you are," Tomic said, echoing Raditz words of so long ago.

"You…"

"I'm a third class warrior. No better than a slave. However, as I said before, I don't think the Prince kidnapped you for a sex slave. In addition, I'll make sure that doesn't happen. I think you'd be of use to the labs, with your scientific know how," Tomic said quietly.

"Crap… I… oh damn I'll never see home again?" Bulma swallowed. Tomic saw her stagger and lean against the wall. Slowly she slid down, her face scrunching into misery. Tears gleamed and she struggled to hold them back as she turned away.

"You should have thought of that before you made a deal with the Prince, Bulma. Don't you know what you promised?" asked Tomic not unkindly, crouching over her.

"But…" Bulma sniffled.

"You won't see them again, Bulma. Nevertheless, that doesn't mean your life with the Prince can't be meaningful. You're alive, and you paid a price to save your world. You are brave for that, at least. Take comfort that you have bought more time for your planet. Because of your sacrifice you must have swayed the Prince to accept the deal Raditz made with Piccolo," said Tomic quietly.

"What deal?"

"To let Kakkarot live. And train with Piccolo on Earth till the Prince decides to return and challenge one of them to a duel for the fate of your world," said Tomic.

"But how?" Bulma stammered.

"You might have a slim chance of returning home if your friends prove their strength to the Prince. So stay alive till then, brave one," Tomic urged her.

* * *


	6. An alliance of necessity

Second Chances

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does. I do own Frosta, Tomic, and other fan fiction characters including the Idsarjins. This is a work of fan fiction, and I don't get any money for this! _

* * *

Tomic crouched down, and gently rested her hands on Bulma's shoulders. "I don't know what to say to help you," she said. Bulma blinked, her blue eyes widening in shock.

"Bulma, please, I know this wasn't what you wanted! But I didn't either," Tomic said quietly. Bulma sniffled hard, unable to keep the tears away. She pushed the items back into Tomic's hands, and turned away, burying her face in her hands.

"Son of a bitch monkey bastard," she sniffled.

"Bulma I truly DIDN'T know, but take pride in saving your friends!" said Tomic, eyes hard. Stiffly she reached out her arms, and wrapped them around the girl. Bulma sniffled and let the Saiyan female hold her in a comforting embrace.

"I'm SO not here!" she wailed. For a time she shivered and rocked. Tomic sat next to her, resting her arm around Bulma's shaking shoulders. The two women fell into uncomfortable silence. Bulma let herself cry for a time, but then stiffened.

"Shit," she blinked. Tomic glanced down at her, as Bulma wiped away the last tears.

"You see now what position I'm in? I'm responsible for your safety. You heard what Turles said?" Tomic asked earnestly. Light flickered over the green lens of her scouter, veiling one of the dark eyes from Bulma while the other gleamed with moisture.

"Yeah but still I just," Bulma groaned.

"I'm supposed to get you to see reason. But I don't know what to do," Tomic said softly, sitting Indian style next to Bulma.

Bulma's eyes widened. She sat up straight and prodded Tomic in the ribs. "Say, what about that mate of yours?"

"I guess I'd better tell you that you I are going to be in here till you shut off the antigravity locks are disengaged by outside," said Tomic. "Or till you willingly let me and you out."

"Not till they keep their hands off me! I won't wear this chain mail bikini and they flip out!" Bulma pointed to a small scant pile of clothes that looked like something from a fantasy novel or x-rated film Roshi watched. Other tools lay scattered, and she guessed Bulma had her set of capsules because she wore a small case around her waist like a fanny pack.

"What do you have?" asked Tomic.

"Just the standard set of Capsules. You know, motorbikes, tools, etc," Bulma mumbled. "And a few machine guns. I'm trying to make a weapon against these dorks."

"A ki disrupter," said Tomic. "Like the Red Ribbon army used."

"You know?"

"I had one on me. Piccolo used it to control me," said Tomic. "And I saw such devices in development when I was a dog of their organization."

"Oh, do you still have it?" asked Bulma. Tomic handed her the scraps of metal she stashed in her armored boot. She had kept them as a souvenir, but was glad she had. With a happy laugh, she looked over the mechanism like a child over a Lego set.

"You will tell her. Now enough of the past. You may take your leave and join your Prince."

"This is nuts," Bulma mumbled as Tomic explained interplanetary politics to her. Raditz had been most forthcoming in filling her in through their mental link. During the long hibernation, their minds had flowed freely sharing information in an intimate manner. Third Class mating bonds were seen as embarrassingly intimate by upper classes.

"I know. Two rival houses vied for the ruler ship of Vejitasei. The house of Paragus and the house of Vegeta. Both have alternated throughout history. Sometimes the families intermarried, but at other times, one would try to supplant the other. Yet when the last King was slain along with the destruction of the planet, there was a power vacuum. Paragus helped sell the Prince out as an agent of purging to Freeza in exchange for his son Brolli being made the heir. Then Dudoria and Freeza slew our people. Nobody knew, save Bardock who managed to tell Paragus of what he saw. He convinced lord Paragus to build enough ships to send enough of our people to colonize another world in case Vegetasei was destroyed."

"Did you ever see it?" asked Bulma.

"No," she said quietly. "I was elsewhere."

"I don't get it," Bulma said, pulling off her blue Capsule Corps jacket and folding it up. Tomic was glad she had taken the shoulder pads of her armor off because they were cumbersome. All she wore was the typical third class armored vest with brown-segmented straps, and knee length shorts that many females had when not on mission. While trying to help Bulma make a 'weapon' from the remains of the Red Ribbon device the two discussed Saiyan history and politics.

"I was kept in assignments other then purging. I worked for my father," she said, pointing to the tail she unfurled.

"You mean you don't just purge planets?" Bulma blinked.

"Commander Caulif is Turles father and mine. He developed a Race Bank, and a transplantation process by which Saiyan DNA can repair itself in regeneration tanks. Bardock worked out the electronics but he took the credit. Lord Bok Choi and Dudoria cut off the tails of Saiyans as trophies and put them into a museum," said Tomic.

"Ugh!" Bulma shuddered.

"We already interbred with Idsarjins to preserve the Saiyan race. But humans were overlooked because of our… your frailty," Tomic said. "The power levels were hardly worth their time. But then Bardock had visions that it was possible."

"Visions," Bulma nodded.

"Bardock can see the future in some ways," Tomic mumbled, rubbing her face.

"That sounds weird," Bulma said, narrowing her eyes.

"He can't always control them," said Tomic quietly.

"Creepy! But what has that to do with anything?" Bulma shuddered.

"Everything and nothing. He knew where to find the Prince who was kidnapped and taken hostage. Now that the Prince has been rescued, we have a chance. Moreover, you can help and win yourself great respect. But you must watch your tongue lest you get killed!"

"They'd better not try!" Bulma glared. "I might not be a fighter, but I am smart… and I can fight in other ways!"

"You are considered a weakling here. Your battle power is 5," said Tomic. "At least you're safe that way. They won't see you as a physical threat."

"They want me for my mind or my body?" Bulma huffed. "You said the Prince had concubines already. Are they any stronger than I?"

"Both and neither," said Tomic.

"How can a high powered guy screw a weakling? Without killing them?" Bulma snorted.

"Concubines are trained to handle those with high ki. However, not mate with them. To carry offspring that are Saiyan requires an Idsarjin, or a half blood," said Tomic with a blush.

"Why?" Bulma asked, wiping grease off her face with a rag she'd torn from her pants. She tore her jeans so they were cutoffs because she had no cloth at her disposal.

"I don't know biology, woman. You'll have to ask Bardock," Tomic chuffed, sitting on her bottom and wiping sweat off her brow. Bulma tossed her a cloth, and she picked it up to wipe off her own sweat. Just why they had left them alone was anyone's guess. Yet she knew it was Turles clever plan for them to bond and gain one another's trust so Bulma wouldn't blow up the ship in her own manner.

"Well even so, that still doesn't erase the fact that asshole prince kidnapped me!" she said.

"Please, Bulma. You can't call him names. To insult the prince is a death warrant! Hold your tongue!" Tomic hissed.

"You told me since we're going to be stuck together I think," Bulma said quietly. "Does that mean you're being manipulated just like me?"

"How's that?"

"Why else lock you in here with me? You said I was a slave like you, huh?" Bulma said, tapping her chin with her screwdriver. "They LET you in here, knowing that I was just bluffing. If I really were a threat to them, they'd have done far worse. This means they were jerking us around the whole time."

"You know the Saiyan language," said Tomic.

"Correction, only enough thanks to your toy," Bulma said quietly. "I only gained the gist to spite Monkey boy. He did some mind trick on me to try to force me to learn the language while I was conked out. I saw there were telepathic relay circuits in each space pod. They tried to implant something in whoever rides in one."

"True. Hence my quick assimilation of language and culture, but it didn't work on you?" asked Tomic.

"Prince didn't set it up right," Bulma snickered. "And I'm not stupid. I'm a genius as well as being beautiful. Whatever was being pumped into my mind just bounced off? I learned enough to have a crash course in Saiyanese and Chillash. And a bit of their science. But not enough to REALLY be a threat. Just fool 'em into it."

"What are your plans?" asked Tomic.

"Find out why Vegeta brought me here, and get even," Bulma said. "And you can help me."

"I have tried, but I have a problem. I cannot kill my own kind," said Tomic. "I mean I refuse to kill needlessly."

"You guys purge planets. That's enough of what I got from the quick telepathic download before I stopped it subconsciously," Bulma said. "And I know you're not nuts about it. But you did to be on his team, huh?"

"Yes, under duress," Tomic said quietly.

"I understand," Bulma said quietly. "We all do crap we don't want to in our lives. It horrifies me but you're the only one who I can trust. That's also why I let you in."

"You're awful trusting now," said Tomic.

"I knew you weren't like the other outer space monkeys. Goku is one of you, and he has a good heart. That hit on his head scrambled his programming. I saw the telepathic relays when I was fixing the pod for Piccolo's goons. I know how they work. That's why I knew once the Prince got his hands on me that he might try to kidnap me. Cause he's a guy, and I can't help but think he wanted to get some beautiful female to screw or sell as a slave," Bulma nodded.

"You guessed he would take you," Tomic chuckled.

"I'm beautiful, aren't I?" Bulma tossed her hair. "And he fell for it."

"Don't bite him," said Tomic quietly.

"Huh?"

"Whatever you do, don't bite him between the neck and shoulder. Because you'll regret it," Tomic glared at her. "That's what got me into this mess."

"Some sort of claiming?" Bulma raised a brow.

"Yes," Tomic muttered.

"Damn. I wondered why Chichi and Goku had those weird marks on their necks that day…" Bulma trailed off. "I thought it was just a hickey. Then I saw that mark you have when I rescued you… I notice details because I'm a scientist. And I overheard you and Piccolo talk about you having a mate."

"Instinct," Tomic said.

"Does he think I'm going to be his slave or little paramour?" Bulma snorted. "As if!"

"He might sell you, or worse," Tomic said. "But if you're spirited and smart they might chose to put you to work for them. They don't like females to be TOO spirited. Or too smart."

"That's why we've got to stick together. It's just you and me, girlfriend," said Bulma with a solemn nod. "We have to cover each other's backs. If you ever want to have a chance to go back home."

"I can't," said Tomic. "I'm not any KIND of a human."

"Don't ever say never. If being a friend to a bunch of testosterone laden martial artists has taught me anything it's expect the impossible," Bulma said.

"You are one strange woman, Bulma Briefs," Tomic sighed, knowing she was going to be in trouble if Bulma stepped out of line.

"HEY, you in there!" shouted a voice. Both of them snapped up to see Turles staring at them through the porthole.

"Sir!" Tomic said.

"So you ladies getting to know each other?" Turles asked.

"What do you want from me?" Bulma asked, in perfect Saiyan speech.

"Ah so you have learned something, pretty one. Tomic, have you convinced her to help us? Or is she holding you against your will?"

"No sir. She is willing to help as long as she's not sold as a slave or concubine," said Tomic. "I will take responsibility for her. She belongs to the Prince!"

"WHAT?" Bulma gasped.

"Trust me," Tomic whispered. "As I once trusted you."

"Oh, duh," Bulma nervously giggled. "Uh… yeah! I made a deal with the Prince! Ask him!"

"Hmm, I see that is the case. I had hoped otherwise," Turles mumbled. "Are you sure that you wouldn't reconsider? Because he did promise me a favor."

"She can work for you in the lab," said Tomic.

"I'm smart, big guy as well as pretty," Bulma said, blinking her lashes at him. "You give your word you won't make me someone's sex toy, and I'll behave!"

"So given, small one," Turles said with a chuckle. "But you're responsible for her, Tomic. If she gets out of line it's your tail."

"Understood sir," said Tomic, her worst dreads confirmed. Damn human women.

"And you pretty one, behave for her. She is your mistress, though you belong to the Prince, he owes me a favor. For going along with you, you must work if you will not belong to one of us," said Turles. "Though you would have been well treated."

"Whatever. Just no funny stuff!" Bulma nodded.

"Then open the door?" Turles said. Bulma's hands flew over the circuits, and the door hissed open. The force field dropped. Picking up her capsule corps jacket, she pulled it on over her striped tube top with spaghetti straps she'd worn to the Budokai. She wore sneakers and socks rolled down, her legs freshly shaven. Grabbing a hair holder, she readjusted her hair in a sideways ponytail over one ear to hold it up out of her face.

"There, I can be reasonable, big guy," Bulma said sweetly, blinking at him. "So, what's my job?"

"Put this on her," Turles said, tossing Tomic a leash.

"Wait a minute buster!" Bulma protested.

"This is not necessary," said Tomic.

"It's training. All slaves and servants must be so restrained. You know as well as me. If she behaves she removes it," said Turles.

"Son of a…" Bulma grumbled. "You didn't tell me that!"

"Sir," sighed Tomic, clipping a collar around her friend's neck, and taking the end of the chain. "This way, Bulma. I'll treat you well. I swear."

"Jerk," Bulma mumbled as Turles watched both of them stride out of the cell. Tomic let Bulma walk at her side, holding the leash in a slack position. Obediently Bulma strode with her head held high, glaring at the leering soldiers checking her out.

"Pay them no mind. They just are jealous you're not theirs," said Tomic in Japanese.

"Some taste for barbarians," said Bulma. "But damn is EVERYONE taller than me? At least the Prince didn't make me feel like a midget!"

"Stay close," said Tomic. She paraded Bulma along with her. Soon they moved down the corridor where other Saiyans and Idsarjins held new captives with leashes. Turles moved behind them, amused as he said a few words to other elite who were coming out of their briefing meetings.

A harsh laugh jangled their ears as one of the others barked. "So, you got something of value after all, drekface?" someone broke in.

"Commander Luari," Tomic said with a snort, kneeling down. Bulma felt her hand on her shoulder gently forcing her to kneel.

"Humph, how's the purging business? You actually managed to have the stomach?" Luari sniffed.

"Who the hell is this?" Bulma asked in Japanese.

"Little pretty thing this fragile creature. Where's she from?" asked Luari, licking her lips.

"She's the Prince's latest acquisition! I'm looking after her, with all due respect," Tomic answered in Saiyan.

"She looks like she'd break anyhow. What a shame," Luari sniffed. "Well, you lucked out. You and I still have unfinished business after what you did to Lima. If you weren't under Turles protection, I'd demand Satisfaction, drekface! So watch your step!"

"Bitch," Bulma said quietly.

"Who said that?" Luari blinked.

"I did," Bulma glared up at her.

"So it talks does it?" Luari laughed.

"Don't touch her," said Tomic angrily, her fur crackling.

"Or you'll what, disintegrate my armor, you drekface?" Luari taunted her.

"Don't you have something better to do then freak with my underlings, woman?" snapped a tall burly Saiyan that made Bulma shiver. She backed away, her legs trembling to see Nappa glaring down at Luari.

"Nothing Commander Nappa. Nothing worth your attention," said Luari. Nervously she got up and darted off, towards the assembling brigade of females. Bulma grimaced as she saw the female Saiyan unload a tirade on her black vested underlings

"C'mon drekfaces move it! We have formation! Move it bitches!" Luari yelled.

"What crawled up her ass?" Bulma grumbled.

"She's just a bitch," said Tomic.

"Well, you got her to behave? Figured as much," Nappa laughed as he glanced down at Tomic.

"Crap," Bulma swallowed hard. "What… who…"

"She's with me, sir," said Tomic. "Right?"

"Prince wants you to take her to the lab. After we assemble for basic formation. Might as well take her with you so our allies can see what we have!" said Nappa to Tomic. "Since you got her to behave!"

"What's going on?"

"Where we present the merchandise for inspection. But I thought Turles already did that!" Tomic snorted.

"He wants our allies to see what we can do, whelp," said Nappa glancing down at Tomic. "So get your tail in gear and show us that your mate wasn't mistaken in taking you!"

"Yes sir," said Tomic. "But the female Bulma will need a change of clothes and bathing."

"Later. Just bring her. Your mate has the spoils. Don't make us look bad, cause the Prince will get pissed otherwise!" said Nappa.

"What's going to happen?" Bulma gasped.

"Hold your tongue, female. Mind Tomic and you'll be fine. Speak out of line and you MIGHT make me convince the Prince to sell you," said Nappa leering down at her. "Especially since I've not had some fun since…"

"You'd break her. Do you want that? The Prince would be pissed," said Tomic firmly. "Besides, you can go to Idsarsei or that Mr. Zocolotto place, right?"

"Humph I can't wait to see the look on your face if the whelp tries to drag you along, kid," Nappa laughed as he nudged Tomic's shoulder with his boot. "Get up and fall in. He's waiting for you!"

"I… what is the DEAL?" Bulma stammered as Tomic rose, and tugged the leash.

"Nappa's my superior," said Tomic. "Just stick close. I know it seems barbaric, but keep your mouth shut and eyes open. We'll talk later I promise!"

"Stupid piece of crap," Bulma said in Japanese.

"Quiet woman," growled Tomic, her voice low. Both females strode after the swaggering commander, joining the other remaining survivors in the huge hanger of Turles ship. It had docked with Zarbon's transport craft, and tall slender reptilian males and elfish females wandered in. Some had slaves of various races and others carried treasures.

Lord Zarbon stood with two others, the tall Turles, and two other aliens she had not previously seen. She wondered if they were the other members of the 'resistance'. One of them was a slender red-skinned male with white hair, while another towered head and shoulders over him. "That's lord Pepperjack from Cestus three, and the representative from Freeza 129, Matador."

"I thought that Frosta…" trailed off Tomic.

"We're going to meet with them. Apparently she's got some side jobs for us to do to prove ourselves worthy," said Nappa with a leer. He stood with his hands folded over his breast as Tomic knelt next to the tall form of her mate. He looked down at her with a guarded expression, but Bulma saw the heat in their eyes.

"Tomic," he said quietly. "I'm pleased that you are all right. You have her?"

"No thanks to you!" Bulma glared up at him.

"Apologies, but there was no other way. I did not know," said Raditz apologetically. "Your friends did not know you were gone…"

"Great," Bulma groaned. "Yamcha must be worried SICK!"

"He went in search of you, if that's any consolation," said Raditz quietly. "I'm sorry, small one, but you're in the thick of it as we are."

"Quiet!" Nappa growled. They shut their mouths, and bowed. Long diatribes in Chillash were spoken between Frosta's delegate Matador, his horned head inclined as he and Zarbon spoke. Bulma saw the diminutive figure of the Prince standing next to Zarbon, on Turles other side. The Commander was kneeling next to him, and they seemed to have a heated discussion.

"If he's a prince why…" Bulma whispered.

"A Prince of Saiyans, not of others," said Raditz quietly. "Be quiet, because the future of our race depends on this agreement."

"Oh crap," whispered Bulma. "You mean…"

"There are not many of us left. And the price to remain alive was bought with the blood of many," said Nappa quietly.


	7. Forbidden Fruit

**Second Chances **

**An Audience with Commander Turles**

By Trynia Merin

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Toriyama does. I do own Frosta, Tomic, and other fan fiction characters including the Idsarjins. This is a work of fan fiction, and I don't get any money for this!_

Bulma shivered with terror. At the side of the female Saiyan Tomic, she felt some security, but the entire ship seemed to swallow them up. She blinked up and whispered, "Why is the gravity not crushing me?"

"For the benefit of the slaves," Raditz answered her. He pressed a finger to his lips, and Bulma knew enough that she should be quiet. Anger filled Bulma at the sight of Vegeta speaking to the other allies. The tall lanky Zarbon licked his lips as he saw several of the other slaves on the leashes of the Saiyans. When he stepped before them, Bulma swallowed hard.

"Just relax, don't fight," said Tomic quietly. "Avert your gaze."

"Such a delicate thing. I see the Prince has good taste," said the tall creature.

Bulma glanced up, trembling in rage. However, her eyes widened at the vision before her. Zarbon was gorgeous. The sight of him sent a tingling to her loins and her mouth watered. With a smooth chuckle, he stroked her cheeks, icy thrills shivering down from where his fingertips caressed. Bulma's knees turned to water, and she felt her throat dry up.

"Hi… hi…" Bulma stammered.

"And she seems quite appreciative of beauty, don't you little one?" Zarbon hummed as he continued to slide his hand down towards Bulma's shoulder. He diverted well from her breast, and Bulma gasped in relief.

"Sire, please," said Tomic quietly. "She's… she's supposed to be scheduled for…"

"Be silent in his presence," Raditz whispered.

"You have friends already. Do you fancy her for yourself, pretty one?" asked Zarbon as he turned his gaze to Tomic. "I know that female Saiyans get lonely. You might do well to give her a concubine, my boy. The nights can get very cold and lonely."

"With all due respect sire," Raditz coughed.

"It's all right," Tomic said quietly. "That would please me."

"You are an adventurous little thing. Perhaps you may come to one of my parties sometime. You and your lovely mate, Sergeant," Zarbon said quietly as he glanced down at Raditz. The second class averted his gaze, simply looking at the floor as others glanced towards him.

"What are you looking at?" Zarbon said quietly. "I have not inspected you yet!"

"Sorry sir," the others mumbled as they saw the energies flickering around the tall zelbranian changeling.

Bulma swallowed the hard lump in her throat. Tomic put a hand on her shoulder and said, "But my father needs help in the lab. This one is intelligent enough that merely relegating her to a sex slave would be a waste."

"As you wish. She remains the property of the Prince, and is your responsibility, little one. Be sure she takes good care of the Prince's property, Sergeant. And both of you bring her and yourselves to the hot springs tomorrow night for a soak," said Zarbon. "The room will be on 1 tenth standard Vegetasei G for those not of your native sort."

"As your lord pleases," Raditz nodded. Zarbon reached down and rustled his hair, placing his boot on both his shoulder, and then Tomic's. A look of abject embarrassment flooded his face as Zarbon strode away. Raditz trembled with firmly veiled rage as eyes fell on him, his power crackling.

"What's up with your husband?" Bulma whispered.

"I don't know," Tomic said quietly. "But be quiet."

"What are you looking at?" Commander Turles suddenly barked as he strode up after the Lord Zarbon's retinue. "The next one not in pose gets KP for a month standard!"

"Yes sir!" they all stammered.

"Sergeant, Corporal, attend me. You will join me for dinner," Commander Turles said. Raditz shot him a look of relief, and slowly rose.

"Thank you sir," he nodded.

"The rest of you, fall out! Dismissed!" shouted Turles. Prince Vegeta was still standing with the delegation. Zarbon circled the room once more and returned. At his side, stood Minister Khaulif, who had somehow survived, and Turles, who motioned for Raditz and Tomic to attend him as guards? Bulma was yanked along for the ride.

Turles gently pulled Tomic by the arm, and passed the leash to Raditz to carry. "Come small one, and tell me of your trials while we eat. Sergeant, hold this a moment."

"Brother, what is going on?" Tomic blinked.

"It's all right. Walk with him," said Raditz quietly. Bulma swallowed hard, letting the tall Saiyan gently guide her. His hand was still shaking as he glanced nervously around. Sensing her mate's extreme discomfort, Tomic felt Turles slid her arm through his. Yet she did not sense that he had anything more than brotherly affection towards her.

"Are you ill? You seem quite… unsteady. You haven't bothered to eat have you? For shame," Turles said, supporting her. "Sergeant, I insist that your mate dine with me immediately."

"As you wish. Go with him," said Raditz. "I'll be waiting later Tomic."

Moving over he gently nipped her ear, and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Turles let go of her long enough to allow the small display of affection. Gently Raditz stroked her cheek, and she saw the discomfort of his clenching jaw. Letting go of her Commander's arm, she moved to embrace her mate. For a minute, they shared a kiss, and then parted.

"Later," he nodded. Then he urged her towards Turles who stood with a look of amusement on his face. Bulma quite forgotten stood there impatiently.

"Come along," Turles said. Raditz nodded, and picked up Bulma's leash again.

"What's this all about Brother? Why are there so many changes in your crew and in your tastes? Moreover, why does Raditz act so weird around Lord Zarbon? I have never met Lord Zarbon face to face," Tomic whispered. "If I may speak freely."

"Later small one," Turles said quietly. "It's not the place to speak of such things. Only to say that there are histories and intrigues you must learn about before you are to serve to your full capacity on the Prince's squad."

"Shit, this is nuts," Bulma swallowed.

"Don't worry, just keep silent and all will be well," Raditz mumbled.

"Are you okay, you looked freaked…"

"Worry more for yourself, Bulma," said Raditz quietly. "We cannot protect you if you offend anyone."

"Damn it," Bulma grumbled. "I freaking HATE this."

"I know. Don't worry, Tomic and I will look after you," Raditz said softly as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me now, did you know the Prince was going to take me?" she asked plaintively. Raditz swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

"I did not," Raditz admitted. Bulma felt relief flood through her. Her opinion of Raditz skyrocketed from suspicion to trust. On the leash, he kept a slack grip.

Turles stopped and motioned to Raditz with Bulma. "Sergeant, escort the Prince's acquisition to Corporal Tomic's chambers. I must speak to her privately. Don't worry my dear, he will not let you come to harm."

"Raditz?" Tomic said quietly.

"Don't leave me," Bulma said plaintively.

"Bulma, you can get cleaned up there. Raditz will stay outside the door until I come and join you okay. Will this take long, Brother?" Tomic asked, halting Turles with her hand. He stood carefully there, and then snapped his fingers. Two young female slaves strode up expectantly.

"Jennlynn, Naiya? Escort the female to Corporal Tomic's quarters and see that she gets a suitable change of clothes," Turles said as he glanced at Bulma. "Don't' worry little one, if they harm you they'll answer to me. Raditz, you'll wait outside till your mate returns, will you not?"

"Unless my Prince commands me otherwise," Raditz inclined his head. Tomic looked nervously at her mate, and saw he was still looking quite agitated. Especially since his tail had dropped down and was twitching around his ankles.

"It will be okay, Bulma," Tomic said. "Right, Commander."

Turles grunted and nodded. Bulma saw the strange resemblance in the Saiyan to her friend Goku so far away on earth. He stood to a height a bit shorter than the sergeant did. The scouter covering his face gave him a slightly sinister look, yet the epaulettes and long cape added height and bulk to his muscular frame. Judging by his attitude and rank, he seemed much like a nobleman. Yet his face looked hauntingly familiar. He inclined his head to Bulma and took her hand, giving it a soft kiss. "Milady, you are the Prince's property, but you will not be treated as drek. I give my word as ship's commander."

Bulma relaxed, feeling the touch of his hand. Tomic nodded quietly and Raditz slowly led the way. Reluctantly Bulma allowed the two female slaves to flank her and guide her carefully towards their destination. Looking up at Turles she blinked, "Corporal WHO's quarters? You mean I have new privileges. It's about damn time I got some respect around here, no thanks to you!"

"I wanted you to earn your own privileges, sister dear. You know that I cannot play favorites even with you. You need not spend all your time there love. It adjoins your mates. Purger primes, even third class get their own rooms. However, I trust that your new acquisition will be benefiting from it. In addition, your cabin servants. I give Jennlynn and Naiya to you and your mate as a mating present."

Suspiciously, Tomic glared at him. Turles gently seized her arm and tugged her after him. "Are they supposed to help EVERY need?"

"You seemed to prefer them before. Second Class Saiyan warriors such as your mate are entitled to at least two cabin slaves to cook and clean. One is for you, and one for your mate. If you prefer a male…"

"I am not going to screw one of them!" she glared up at him. "Sex slaves are NOT Saiyan custom! Why are you bowing to their whims?"

"You need not. It's adopting Changeling custom for the sake of appearance," Turles whispered back. "Walk with me. We have MUCH to discuss. You have many questions that need answers and I will provide them."

"You'd better," she mumbled as her Commander escorted her. His long cape swirled behind him much like that of Lord Zarbon's. His gleaming breastplate was highly polished, and his spiky hair looked suspiciously like Bardock's. She couldn't help but wonder the exact nature of their relationship since their contact was severely limited. They were siblings by blood, but Turles had not had frequent contact with her since he turned to piracy. Yet instinct told her he had no designs on her save treating her as his sister. Saiyans could deny or acknowledge family ties at their discretion and Turles did so when convenient to him.

"I just don't get the whole thing with… well… I mean you…" Tomic mumbled. They passed through a gravity lock, accessed by typing numbers on Turles microcomputer bracelet. Pressure increased inside, and she felt the pull of heavy gravity until the lights beeped. Then they emerged in full standard Vegetasei gravity. Tomic grumbled but felt strangely relieved as the Commander steadied her. Here the walls were decorated with motifs that she recognized from Elite housing units. Nappa and Cabernet's apartments were festooned with battle friezes and other murals from the Book of Legend. These were far more elaborate. Some were tapestries. Two Saiyan third class guards, a male, and female saw them.

"Commander? Corporal?" asked one of them.

"Wait, isn't that Private Zucchini and Mandrake?" she asked.

"I'm relieved to see you're all right, if you'll pardon me, sir," Zucchini panted as she looked in relief at Tomic.

"We are glad to see you alive!" Mandrake nodded. Both knelt before the commander in typical salute.

"That will do. See we are not disturbed," Turles waved. "Come along. You may share tales later. Enter…"

"Later," whispered Tomic as Zucchini nodded. Mandrake wiped drool off his face as he saw Corporal Tomic wearing a more abbreviated armor. She carried the shoulder pads and armored skirt under one arm, feeling like she desperately needed a shower. He snapped his fingers to his concubines, shouting orders for food and clothes. Soon Tomic was hastened to a large bathing facility and stripped of her armor. Special robes the design of the ones she had rejected from Raditz were wrapped around her, and she was escorted to his private chambers to rest.

Zelbreen and Persia motioned to several younger females, two of whom looked familiar. Malta and Dextra moved up with platters of fruit. Tomic felt a young male slave help her to sit, and he raised her feet and started to massage them. Blinking up she felt fruit shoved into her mouth before she could speak. A Saiyan female sat down next to her, her long braid hanging over one shoulder. She had hair that slightly resembled the pictures she had seen of Raditz mother.

"Is the gown to your liking?" she asked, sponging her forehead off.

"It's about damn time he gave me a change of clothes," she mumbled. Her brother was annoyingly inconsistent.

"It's the Commander's prerogative, not my mate's to question," she said. To her shock, Tomic saw the telltale bite mark on the young female's neck.

"Rutra?" she asked. "Are you… when?"

"The same time as you and your mate," she said with a smile. "He must make you quite happy… he's a strong male…"

"As your mate must make you," she said, as Rutra shoved another fruit into her mouth. She noticed her gown was the same style as Turles' mates. More and more her brother was selling out to Changeling customs. She hated how he picked and chose the way he kept and buried Saiyan culture for the sake of fitting into the alliance with Zarbon. Pale purple over the shoulder and around the back, and a toga like skirt of soft leather suede. Gold bracelets the same styles as armored bracers encased their arms, and a gold collar was fastened around her neck. Soft boots of suede came to her mid thighs, and she saw her leg and arm rings had been polished to full luster. A similar ring was stuck on Rutra's upper left arm.

Tomic touched it, and caressed it. A similar ring was pushed halfway up Rutra's thigh. She recalled the male Parsnip had a similar bangle. Yet Bardock didn't. "The arm ring is a Third Class mating gift," Tomic said. "But this…"

"Particular to my clan of origin. Which you have doubtless received from your mate," she said. Her furry tail was wrapped around her waist just above the jeweled belt that held up her toga like skirt. Earrings and anklets completed the look, and she saw that the Commander was sitting on a divan nearby, letting himself be fed by Persia. A young male moved over and started to massage her shoulders.

"What's the deal with Lord Zarbon? Raditz looked like someone had hit him in the face," Tomic whispered. Turles cleared his throat.

"You mean he did not tell you?" asked Turles quietly. He glanced back and forth, and then motioned to his slaves.

"Yes master?" they asked.

"Leave us. Se we are not disturbed. Rutra, prepare some civilian clothes to be sent over to Corporal Tomic's quarters, compliments of the Commander."

"Yes love," she nodded. Turles motioned her over and she nipped him on the ear. She did the same, and they embraced before she went off with her retinue. Tomic reclined closer as he had the remaining servant women pull up the divan. Now they were within voice distance of one another.

"You were saying?" Turles whispered. The slaves left the two Saiyans alone in the chamber. Rutra returned shortly to refill their goblets, and Tomic saw the insistent look in Turles dark eyes. She knew in some way she could trust him, considering how he had defended Raditz.

"Were they… lovers?" she whispered.

Turles nodded quietly. He pressed a finger to her lips, and whispered, "You'd do well to know that on my brigade there were times when males had no access to females or pleasure slaves. It was not uncommon for male Saiyans to seek the company of what was available. Especially during rut. However, many males do not like to admit that they have fucked anything that was not female. Lord Zarbon chooses his pleasure slaves from male and female. Your mate happened to catch his eye, and you can guess the rest. But unfortunately despite being discreet, the others look down upon this."

"Raditz wasn't a slave was he? Why didn't you tell me that he and Zarbon were…" shivered Tomic. She swigged a draught of her ylavorian, and swirled it in the carved goblet. It was decorated with carvings of the Legendary, encrusted with jewels. Seizing some sliced fruit, Commander Turles ate carefully before licking his fingers. He leaned closer so his lips were near her ear.

Rutra passed the silvery shimmering tray so Tomic could eat. Then she nodded to her mate, retreating to grab the next course. Tomic's eyes diverted to Turles as he further explained, "He thought you'd never accept him as a mate if you knew before. He willingly accepted lord Zarbon's offer so that his family would be spared. Rumors of Dudoria's hatred of us had come through. It was rumored Lord Zarbon hated Saiyans. However, he was convinced otherwise when Raditz came to… serve him willingly for a year at his court. In exchange, I received Zarbon's sister Zelbreen as a concubine. Hostage exchange is the Zelbranian way. And many of them readily are…"

"Bisexual," completed Tomic.

"You know?"

"It was not uncommon on the planet I first purged, Brother, Altair Minor. Also it is a custom of Earth, the planet that Kakkarot was supposed to purge and didn't. And it doesn't disgust me, does that surprise you?" Tomic looked up at him.

"You know more then we bargained for, Sister though I purposely kept things from you. I'm pleased at how you've grown up," Turles said quietly. He drained the rest of his goblet, dabbing his face with a linen cloth lying on his lap.

"But what is the deal with Sub commander Luari?" asked Tomic with a disgusted look on his face. "Why does she hate me? What have I done to her?"

To this Turles laughed, shaking his head. Suppressing a snort he said, "She was once lovers with Zarbon. She hated the fact he preferred a male Saiyan to her, and rejected her favors. It would have been a chance at prestige. Since then she has had special loathing for Bardock's family."

"No wonder she beat Bharbera up," Tomic growled. Rutra refreshed her glass, before meekly sitting to one side. Turles motioned for his mate to sit on his lap, and she did so, rubbing his neck as they spoke. Occasionally she fed him pieces of game or fruit as she had seen many of the elite have their mates or pleasure slaves do.

It was damned distracting, Tomic mumbled. However, she listened as Turles continued with a smirk, "Don't worry little one. She dare not act directly because she knows that I am watching her. Moreover, I know her petty jealousy, plus some other embarrassing things. We were in the same class at the Elite training school."

"Damn fool," growled Tomic. "And what's with the blue hair? I am sure she is a hybrid herself."

"All her family has that trait," Turles sniffed.

"Then how does that bitch get off calling anyone an idblood?" she snorted.

"Blackish blue my dear," said Turles laughing. "She'll use any excuse to piss off her soldiers. Part of the hazing rituals. All of her soldiers are female as you see."

"She's still a bitch," Tomic grumbled.

"You see, she resented the fact some of us had power levels high enough. I was considered Drek to her, but I bested her in Satisfaction. She's never lived that down. So if she should persist in bothering you, please let me know. And I know of the battle you fought with her student Lima."

"I only disintegrated her armor," said Tomic hiding her face in her hand with embarrassment. "I hardly call THAT a victory."

"You stood up to her," said Turles. "That proves you're either very brave or stupid."

"I couldn't let Bharbera be hurt," said Tomic. "I wasn't thinking… I figured if someone saw me standing up, someone ELSE might help?"

"True. Next time you feel like taking on a Second Class, tell me first. I can give you some important tips on how to use their power against them. But it seems from what my cadets Mandrake and Zucchini said that you caused quite a stir by using an Elite move," Turles chuckled.

"Big deal. Nappa taught it to me. He didn't say I couldn't use it," Tomic mumbled.

"Very true my dear. Few Third classes would not attempt nor dare such a brash move, little one," said Turles quietly. He clapped his hands together and then whispered to his mate.

"Yes milord?"

"Get me and Tomic some of that very special vintage," he said, taking the gold key from out of his armor. She nodded, and strode away on her gold sandals. Turles swigged a great amount of wine down, then replenished Tomic's goblet. Under his urging, she told him more of the fight in her own words between herself and the one called Lima.

Minutes later, she saw Turles mate return with a silver tray. Delicately she handed it to him, and he smiled, taking the gold bowl encrusted with jewels off it. Tomic saw small pieces of shiny gold fruit gleaming inside, and smelled sweet nectar that made her mouth water. Turles smiled at her, and slowly handed her a section. "Dessert, little one. I have much to thank you for since you and Raditz had a sensible outcome to your last mission."

"This looks very unusual," Tomic whispered.

"It's very rare. Eat, little one," Turles urged. He took a piece for himself, and slowly lifted it to his lips. Tomic raised the section to her own and bit down. Juice tingled her fingers, and she felt a strange jolt of energy potent like wine.

"I see that perhaps with the right training you could go far."

"How so?" Tomic asked, licking fruit juice off her fingers.

"There are other routes to power as I've always told you. I see that Raditz has increased his battle power significantly since your mission," he said. Turles broke off another portion of the fruit from the bowl before him, and then handed the rest to her. Eagerly she took the piece and bit it slowly, savoring the rush of soothing needles shivering through her being. It seemed like her whole body was bursting with strength and well being that she could conquer any ill or hurt.

"Must have been something he ate," she said quietly. Tomic wondered at the passive nature of the young Saiyan female dressed as a Changeling pleasure slave. Rutra moved off his lap and then Turles stretched out, resting his head and shoulders on her knees. She rubbed his temples.

"He did eat something you said?" Turles asked.

"Yes. Just before he fought the one called Piccolo, he ate something. And then his power increased dramatically."

"Indeed. And he did not give any to you?"

"I had no clue he even HAD any such thing," she blinked up at him. "He gave something to Goku… Kakkarot before he left."

"Hmm, did he now? I see," nodded Turles thoughtfully. "And you know of what I speak?"

"It looked like a fruit, in fact..." Tomic blinked at the shimmering juice on her fingers. Turles finished the last of his desert, his eyes gleaming with inward light shortly. His muscles seemed much denser, and his body crackled with energy as his hair seemed to stand on end with a bluish aura. Tomic saw the same aura flaring around her skin, and gasped. She stood up, glancing anxiously at her body almost glowing from within. In the next second, the radiance faded and she saw Turles stand and stretch catlike.

"Wait a minute... you… gave Raditz some of your fruit?" she stammered.

"Yes my dear one," said Turles with a smile. "The rarest of delicacies that I only share with those closest to me. And it is time you partook as well."

"You... wait a minute... I planted something on that planet I... I purged," Tomic shivered. "And that is what Kakkarot ate? And you gave me a piece now? You never did before!"

"Indeed. You weren't ready. Now you are strong enough. You know as well as I do the fruit contains the distilled life essence of an entire world, in the palm of my hand," he said softly. Tomic shivered with power, feeling the heat drain from her body. She staggered, only to be caught by commander Turles arm against her hip.

"Are you all right, little one? I know you have not tasted this delicacy before. Relax and let the energy flow through you. It will last for a very long time. Already your body is becoming accustomed to its new level."

"You... that was Godly fruit I just ate," she whispered, her heart pounding with excitement.

"I have you to thank for my latest dose," Turles said. "The fruit that Raditz had came from the planet of Argelis. That which I now shared with you comes from your own purging mission, the planet Delphius. I saved it just for such an occasion. I am well pleased."

"Perfect," Tomic murmured, draining the last of her drink.

"What is wrong?" Turles blinked uncomprehendingly at her. Steadily his strong arm held her up and she stumbled against him.

"I feel strange," she said, feeling vast power she was not used to.

"Hush little one, this is your first time eating the Godly fruit. I had forgotten that it might have some side effects," Turles murmured. Tomic felt tears glistening in her eyes, and buried her face in his chest. Her arms clenched around his waist as her legs seemed to give way. Pain surged through her and she stammered.

"I... it hurts!" she stammered. Turles drew in sharp breaths, as his muscles budged and rippled with increased energies. For a time, he held Tomic close, helping her to stand against his body as he saw the change crashing through her.

His featured softened. Reassuringly he patted her hand, "Don't worry, your energy will have more than doubled by the morning when you wake, little one. Rutra, call Private Mandrake and have him escort the Corporal to her chambers."

"Yes my love. Come this way, Corporal," Rutra motioned. Tomic leaned back, and rose on her tiptoes to kiss Turles on the cheek. He stroked her cheek and lightly nipped her ear.

"A curious custom, but one among familiarity," he nodded, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. "Go now and entertain him. He will need your understanding little one."

"Yes," she nodded. "But my armor."

"Will be cleaned and sent back to you my sister. You are dismissed," Turles nodded. She followed Rutra to the door, and slowly walked away with great hunger inside. Power surged through her being that she had not known existed, but she felt the guilt of ten million beings screaming out in final desperation. Yet she shouldn't care, should she? She had taken a shortcut to power instead of by training, as the Prince would have done. The Delphians had asked for her help, and she had given the only help she could: oblivion. Now their life essence lived on in her veins and that of Turles. If the Prince knew that she had taken a weakling way to power he would punish her. Yet he need not know.

"I… I'm so powerful?" she whispered as she staggered back to her quarters. Tears ran down her cheeks as she flicked on her scouter and saw her power level climbing to 5,000, and steadily higher. Every muscle seemed to budge, and she struggled to walk under the strain as the energies again doubled.


	8. Mutually Enslaved

**Second Chances**

**_Mutually enslaved_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. Funimation owns Dragon Ball Z. I own any fanfiction characters mentioned otherwise like Chablis, Tomic and others. This is for entertainment only, not to make money._

By StarbearerTM aka Polymer

Thanks to my first reviewer! And now onto the fun!

* * *

Bulma sighed as she put on the clothing piled before her. The two Idsarjin pleasure girls Jennlynn and Naiya were assisting her in putting on the foreign garb. Both of them had hair that was similar in color to her own, and she felt remotely safe around them since they were quiet and pleasant.

"Don't you guys get sick of being slaves?" she asked.

"Milady we cannot question our master," Jennlynn whispered.

"Corporal Tomic is our mistress. She gives us her merciful orders, as does our master Raditz," Naiya nodded.

"But you mean they're a married couple and they have YOU to screw?"

"It is their wish, so it be," whispered Naiya.

"This is NUTS!" Bulma swallowed hard.

"Milady, please, there are many listening! Do you wish to get us ALL in trouble?" Jennlynn pleaded, shushing her. Either female helped Bulma to wrap the sash around her waist so her bellybutton showed. Thankfully the outfit had panties over which a veilskirt hid most of her upper body like a bellydancer's costume. Ankle bracelets were made of some gold and silver metal, while the sandals were jeweled straps with high heels. Around her neck she felt the slave collar buckled, with a long jeweled leash. Up her arm Naiya slipped a ring that was a band three inches wide. Bulma noticed the trident shaped mark with a curve beneath it with surprise.

"It's the device of Vegetasei," whispered Naiya. "You belong to the Prince."

"I don't belong to anyone, and neither should you," Bulma said firmly.

"Milady!" hissed Jennlyn. "Listen once. And listen well. We don't like this any more then you, but would you rather serve the Prince of all Saiyans or the cruel Zarbon? At least the Prince treats his slaves well and humanely! He will not force himself on you if you are unwilling!"

"Prince Vegeta is kind if you do not betray him," Naiya nodded.

"Wait, you mean you belong to him? But you were Turles…"

"Yes, but we were promised to the Prince. We served him on Idsarsei, but then we were traded to the Destroyer world of Pyorrheas to serve Leader," whispered Jennlynn. "Corporal Parsnip retrieved us. Fortunately Lord Turles saw our brands and knew we were the Princes!"

Both of them showed the armbands with the same device. Bulma saw that the metal merged with the skin, bearing the same logo. "You mean Vegeta…"

"He treated us well. Freiza gave us to him as a gift. To initiate him into manhood. And he was very kind," Jennlynn blushed.

"How OLD are you?"

"I am twenty two Saiyan years," whispered Naiya.

"And I am Twenty, though I look younger," Jennlynn added.

"You mean you slept with him?" Bulma swallowed hard.

"Yes milady. If he did not take us, we would have been returned to Lord Dudoria and lord Freiza," whispered Naiya with a horrified look on her face. "Turles did not touch us. We are for the Prince if he pleases."

"Is he expecting ME to…"

"Only if you willingly give yourself to him," whispered Naiya. "Don't be sad. The Prince will treat you well if you treat him well."

"Please Bulma, you are highly favored to receive such nice garments," said Jennlynn. Bulma noticed that her silver lame top showed her midriff, but her bust was covered. Just then they heard the dragging step of someone entering.

"Excuse me, Bulma," said Jennlynn.

"You must take care of Master Raditz, who we now serve," said Naiya. "I will stay with Bulma and initiate her."

"Wait, you said you were Vegeta's… I mean the Princes…"

"He gives us to whom he likes. You are now his servant, we are his property. If he should request us back, Master Raditz and Mistress Tomic would surrender us," Jennlynn chattered, leading Bulma over to the kitchen area. "Now watch, I must train you in the use of the food dispensers. You must learn to do this perfectly for his Majesty, and Master Nappa and Mistress Tomic, and Master Raditz."

"I don't get this!" Bulma swallowed.

"Watch," Jennlynn said. "Mated Saiyans don't use our services for bed slaves. We prepare their food. Our first priority is just tending their cabins and dressing them. We are common property of the Prince's team. His desires come first, but now you will be his favorite slave."

"I am not a slave," Bulma gritted.

"Do you wish to die?" Jennlynn said firmly.

"I don't," Bulma wiped her tears.

"Then behave, and please the Prince. And he will reward you with more status," said Jennlynn. "Service is its own reward. He does not beat us like the other masters do."

"Or like Lady Luki did to our brother Dracor," whispered Naiya. She opened the door and inclined her head to a weary Raditz. Slowly he strode in, and gently took her leash. She felt his hand on her head and rose.

"This way master," said Naiya.

"Where is Tomic?" Raditz asked. Bulma sighed and let Jennlynn show her what she needed to know. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naiya tending to Raditz, and he made no move to grope or touch her. Rather he was the gentleman, simply letting her prepare him food and help remove his large armored breastplate and slip a silk robe around his body. It reminded her of a housecoat. He sat down in a huge chair and began to eat while she rubbed his shoulders. Nothing overtly sexual.

"Tomic is his mate. Raditz wants no other woman now," whispered Jennlynn. "He is a Second Class, but it is common for Third Class who ascend to only want their mates. Unless they and their mates are apart and need us to satiate their appetites."

"I see," Bulma swallowed. "But doesn't the Prince have a mate?"

"He has his pick of any female. Only the one who bears his son will be his true mate," said Jennlynn. "Now come with me!"

Raditz saw Bulma bustling about the cabin. Bulma noticed that the gravity was only that of Earth, and wondered in this. Raditz did not inappropriately gawk at her to her surprise. Rather he looked extremely worried and often glanced at the door in the anticipation of someone. As time passed he put away a great amount of food including roast game and fruits peeled by Naiya. Finally the door opened and Raditz stood up with joy on his face.

Standing in the doorway wearing clothes much like she was Tomic. Bulma saw the curve of the female's belly, and the way in which Tomic's tail wrapped around her midriff. The skirt hung low around her hips, and she wore jeweled bracelets. Midway up her thigh on her left leg was a ring identical to the one Raditz wore, as well as a band of the same red metal on her upper left arm. Raditz rushed over and grasped Tomic up in an embrace. Both of them shared a heated kiss as the door hissed shut behind them.

"Tomic, are you all right?" Raditz asked.

"Yes, but I feel strange," Tomic reeled. Raditz gently helped her to sit. Naiya and Jennlynn motioned Bulma to join them.

"Some wine?" Bulma asked, carrying a pitcher and goblets.

"Very good," Jennlynn nodded. "I'll get her food, and you just rub her neck. I'll tend to Master Raditz."

"Okay," Bulma swallowed. She placed the wine before Tomic, who looked at her with worry.

"You all right?" Tomic asked.

"Yes I'm okay. I'm getting… training," Bulma bit off the last word.

"I'm sorry," Tomic said, grabbing Bulma's arm and whispering to her in English.

"I know. Is this the only way?"

"I'll be looking out for you. I asked Lord Turles to put you on Professor Bardock's science crew. You'll see him within the week if you prove a loyal servant fourth class to Raditz and I, and to the Prince," said Tomic.

"A scientist. Finally," Bulma sighed with relief. "But why a week?"

"An adjustment period for all servants," said Raditz, clutching Tomic's hand. His tail unattached and intertwined with Tomic's as she sat on his lap. Bulma realized the small stools were for women unless they sat on the laps of their males. Groaning she wondered if she would have to do the same with Vegeta. He would never let her live it down.

"Bulma, attend me please," Tomic said, motioning to the small footstool. "Keep me company while I eat?"

"All right…" Bulma said. Raditz nodded and continued to eat, giving Bulma a reassuring wink. Something about his face reminded her of Goku, and she felt reassured that in some way her friend was with her in spirit. Raditz was his older brother, and he HAD saved Goku's life.

"I will look out for you, little one," Raditz said softly as he grabbed Bulma's arm and pulled her close to his ear. "Don't worry. My Brother's friend will not suffer while I breathe."

"Really?" Bulma asked.

"You are like his sister, and are thus like family to us," said Raditz sternly. "Now sit down by Tomic and eat."

"Okay," Bulma sighed, sitting down next to Tomic. Tomic nodded and pulled food off the trencher by her to feed to Bulma.

"You only eat from the tray of your master or mistress," Tomic said. "And only if invited to sit. Otherwise you are much like a waitress…"

"But what do I do around Prince Vegeta?"

"Whatever he tells you," Raditz said quickly. "I don't think he'll treat you badly. You have much spirit and he must have favored you to bring you here without selling you. If you behave, it will reflect well on Tomic and I. We're responsible for you."

"So if I get out of line you suffer?" asked Bulma with wide cerulean eyes.

"Yes," Tomic nodded.

"I see," Bulma murmured, wiping away a tear.

"You are all right as long as we stick together," Raditz said quietly. Dark eyes looked so much like Goku's at that moment that Bulma felt her tears dripping.

"Something's in my eye," she said, and wiped it away with her veil. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry.

Just then there was a loud beeping. Raditz and Tomic stood up as Jennlynn rushed to open the door. Bulma tensed when she saw two figures behind. Standing to obstruct most of the doorway was the bulky figure of Nappa.

"Hey Whelp, girl! The prince wants all of you in his cabin now!" Nappa said.

"Master, you wish food and drink?" asked Naiya as Nappa touched his hand to her forehead. She rose from her kneeling position.

"No time sweetheart. But I'll take you upon that later. You and the other are coming too. He's starving and wants his own slaves attending us," said Nappa.

"But Bulma hasn't finished training," said Tomic.

"Then you keep her in line, girl," Nappa looked at her. He grabbed Naiya's leash.

"Raditz, get yourself in armor. You've got two minutes. I'll take a glass of that wine girl while I wait," Nappa said as Naiya flittered away to get him wine and make him relax. He sat down in one of the chairs and Jennlynn nodded to Bulma to follow her.

Soon they were helping put Saiyan armor on Raditz and Tomic. As Tomic tried to help, Nappa called out, "Let 'em dress you. You third classes don't get Royal treatment that often. And girl, you come here!"

"My name is Bulma!" she snapped.

"What was that?" Nappa asked as he rose up and grabbed her leash.

Suddenly Tomic moved over and pushed herself between Bulma and Nappa. "Sir, let her stay with me. I'm charged with her, remember? Commander Turles said so."

"Heh, well I guess that's all right. She IS new. But she'd better behave herself around the Prince or he might chance his mind," said Nappa. He looked down at Bulma with something like pity. Bulma swallowed hard and hid behind Tomic who defiantly glared up at Nappa.

"Sir?" she glared at him. "She's going to serve Father."

"Hmm is that so? Well then she'd better help you two get dressed! The Prince won't wait forever!"

"Why don't you go with Naiya and reassure him we'll be there soon?" asked Raditz quickly.

"Fine whelp. See you soon," said Nappa. He grasped Naiya's leash and saluted. Soon Raditz and Tomic had the finishing touches placed on their armor. Bulma fumbled with the bindings on Tomic's gauntlets, but her friend whispered soft hints in Japanese to guide her. Inside her chest her heart beat quickly with anger towards the Prince of all Saiyans.

She seriously hoped she wouldn't strangle him when they arrived. AS it was, she swallowed enough pride to let Tomic take the gold leash and lead her out like a pet after Raditz who held Jennlynn's leash. The gravity was still at earth normal she noticed, and she wondered at the fine control of it on the ship. Through the corridors they traipsed, Raditz leading with Tomic behind him. The epaulettes of Raditz armor gleamed gold like those of Nappa's outfit, except there were stripes of brown on them. It must be a rank between Third and Second.

"He's ascended Third, lower Second," said Tomic, anticipating her question. "Brown designates Third Class ultra. Green designates Third Class Standard. Black and brown without epaulettes is rank and file Third Class soldier. Lower level Saiyan Guard."

"White?"

"Black and gold are Elite Second Class. White vests are Elite First. Those with capes are Lords and nobility," Tomic explained. Raditz stopped before the doors of a much larger chamber where two other Saiyans stood with black vests and green. She realized to her surprise that they were none other then Parsnip and Chablis.

"They're waiting," said Parsnip. Chablis looked much like Nappa, and her hair was very light, almost blond to Bulma's shock. Copper eyes gleamed at hers, almost human but with the bottomless look of a Saiyan.

"Enter," said Chablis as Raditz and Tomic saluted. The door opened and they were admitted into the prince's cabin. Bulma noticed the ornate tapestries depicting scenes with giant apes incinerating large buildings or wrestling with one another. Other scenes depicted jungles and hunting warriors. She wondered if it was like the mediaeval tapestries she recalled from history museums on earth long ago.

"Your Majesty," Chablis said as she led them in. All of them knelt before the table where several large ornately carved chairs were arranged. In the tallest sat the Prince himself, and he stood to the height equal to Bulma to her surprise. Instead of the armor he came to Earth with, she saw his vest was sleeveless, and his arms were bare. A long red cape hung from the shoulderpads of his armor, giving him a regal look that temporarily eclipsed her anger of him. Dark eyes gleamed at everyone, and Bulma wanted to get up and strangle him when his eyes fell on hers and he smirked.

"Well, I see you've brought them. It is good to see you've taken good care of my property," said Vegeta with a leer.

"Property!" Bulma spluttered. The Saiyan warriors looked at her in horror, and Nappa glared bloody murder at her.

"Milord she's not used to this!" Tomic said quickly.

"Peace Corporal. I'm SURE that she has Much to learn, after all she is only a lowly human," Vegeta snickered. But his eyes gleamed with mischief more then anything else when he rested his boot on Bulma's shoulder.

"Jerk," Bulma hissed in English.

"Sire, I'm sorry, let me punish her!" Nappa suddenly snapped.

"But… You never TOLD me that you'd make me a slave," Bulma suddenly blurted out.

"You will show the Prince respect, wench, or else!" Nappa snarled. Bulma swallowed hard, and froze in fear.

"Such an ugly female as yourself is Hardly a threat, Nappa. Stop staring death rays at her," Vegeta snapped as Nappa glared daggers at Bulma. He lowered his boot and presented a white-gloved hand to her.

"But Sire…"

"Raditz, Tomic, get up off the floor and sit down. Nappa, you'll sit down NOW unless I kick your blasted tail! And you women will get to work preparing food for all of us because I'm getting quite TIRED of waiting," the Prince said quietly, his regal voice sending shivers of both anger and desire through the trembling Bulma. She grabbed his gloved hand reflexively, seeing the angry eyes of all the Saiyans in the room save Tomic and Raditz who were shaking their heads violently no.

"Bulma, please," Tomic hissed. "Don't make yourself look bad!"

"Weren't you about to declare your allegiance to me, Earth woman?" Vegeta said as he glanced down at a furious Bulma.

"If you weren't there…" she started to say. "Fine. Whatever you say, Prince."

"I suppose that will do for now, Earth woman," Vegeta said with a chuckle to see her blue eyes sparking with fury. She was stuck and he was enjoying seeing her squirm, but nothing-other then mischief sparkled there as if this were a game to him. Bulma grabbed his hand and quickly pecked it. Vegeta tugged her to her feet and grabbed her leash.

"Attend me, earth woman," Vegeta said, tugging the leash gently. She stomped after him, and waited for him to sit.

"Let's stop this groveling and eat. I'm hungry," Vegeta mumbled, looking annoyed at everyone kowtowing around him. "If I want you mopping the floor with your hair I'll ask so!"

"Yes sire," Nappa nodded. He looked terrified at that moment, Bulma noticed.

"This way," Naiya and Jennlynn motioned Bulma. The other Saiyans sat down, and she noticed two other females, and a male bustling about. The two other females were cream colored fur and white, much like Persia had been. She wondered if they were another species of cat people that looked much more feral then the Idsarjin. For all their feline features, they had bare skin, and minimal hair. The furred cat women had long bushy tails and were completely covered in body fur without striping of any sort.

The seven slaves talked in their own language, each of them wearing earpieces that were like a scouter without the lens. All wore gold collars and armbands with the Vejitasei device on it. Bulma stared at the two cat females, and asked, "Are you Idsarjin?"

"Common Idsarjin, Bulma," said the butter yellow one, named Lemone.

"The nobles have the stripes. You might as well know now. We are proud to serve the true ruling house of planet Vegeta," said the white one, whom Bulma discovered was named Fresca.

"They are full blooded common Idsarjin," said Jennlynn softly while Bulma hefted a tray of fruits.

"Tangerine, hurry with Master Nappa's argobeast ribs," said Fresca.

"Bulma, the Prince wants more wine!" Naiya whispered. "Hurry!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Bulma growled, plunking the goblets on the tray. She filled the huge pitcher with meadburry wine and trotted out with the rest of the slaves. Nappa tugged Naiya as she walked past to sit on his lap. Jennlynn flitted about, setting down platters while Tangerine moved to serve Chablis, the only other female Saiyan besides Tomic.

The one called Parsnip snapped his fingers to Bulma. "Girl, please give me some wine!"

"This is for the prince!" Bulma said with tight lips.

"It is for all who ask," Parsnip winked. His hand snaked out and pinched her backside. Bulma squealed and growled.

"HEY!" she snarled. "Get your hands off me you dirty…"

"Woman, get over here!" Vegeta snapped his fingers. "Parsnip if you lay a hand on what is mine I'll fry you with a Gallyck Ho!"

"Sire…"

"Shut up. Get over here now, Woman!" Vegeta snapped at Bulma. She stuck her tongue out at a mortified Parsnip, and stood by Vegeta's right shoulder.

"Have a care, fool!" Raditz glared at his cousin. "You shouldn't be so stupid!"

"I'm sorry sire! Apologies!" Parsnip stammered.

"Idiotic fool," Vegeta glared at him. Bulma put on a fake sweet smile as she poured his Majesty's wine. A white-gloved hand gently took her wrist, and pulled her to face him. Her stomach promptly growled and Bulma felt shaky on her feet.

"Sit down, woman," Vegeta said quietly, and tugged her toward him.

"What?" Bulma asked.

"Sit down, idiot," said Vegeta, yanking her so she almost fell across his lap. She gasped in horror as the wine tumbled, and tension rose high among the others who feared him losing his royal temper. To her relief Vegeta caught the tray and set it down while pulling her to sit across his knees.

"Lucky bitch," muttered Lemone.

"C'mere," Nappa said as he gently snaked his tail around Lemone's waist and she sat down on his lap. To Bulma's surprise now the female slaves were sitting on Saiyan male's laps and feeding them. Tomic had sat down on Raditz knee and they were sharing food. Chablis was flirting with the male slave Tangerine as he sat at the stool by her feet. Parsnip had satisfied himself with Jennlynn sitting on him while the other slaves flitted about.

"What are you waiting for, Woman," Vegeta snorted. She grabbed a bit of fruit and held it up to him. Mumbling under his breath the Prince took a bite of it. Bulma swallowed hard, realizing there were worse places she could be then in the Prince's lap. At least he wasn't trying to grab or grope her. Rather he was simply expecting her to feed him like the other female slaves were to the unmated, or she presumed unmated, Saiyans.

Her stomach still grumbled, but then she felt a white glove shove something past her lips. Looking at the Prince she chewed the mouthful of fruit and swallowed. "Eat Woman, you look about ready to die," Vegeta grunted.

"Finally," she muttered in Japanese.

"You must learn your place, woman," Vegeta said in perfect Japanese to her terror.

"You know my language?" she gasped.

"Of course baka," Vegeta smirked. "Now don't embarrass me."

"Whatever you say, Prince," Bulma glared at him as Vegeta laughed. Still as she saw the other Saiyan males lightly flirting or touching the female slaves, she was relieved to be here instead of on the other laps. At least the Prince had some manners. His white gloves stayed on the food or drink, not on her. Not even his tail deviated from around his waist. Perhaps it wasn't so bad after all, she reflected. Still she was worried what would happen when bedtime came around.

Finally the dinner was done, and Vegeta gave the dismissal. "You may all go. I'm tired and there is much to do tomorrow."

"Isn't Lord Zarbon's feast tomorrow?" asked Nappa.

"Yes. More of this damn fool decadent posturing," Vegeta snapped. "If I wasn't needing that alliance I'd ask them to skip this shit and get down to what they wish us to do."

"Are we to take any assignments from them directly, Sire?" Tomic asked.

"Good you should ask, Tomic," said the Prince. "You have much to brief me on tomorrow. Apparently Lord Zarbon seems to have changed his tune about Saiyans. I wonder what convinced him?"

"Good negotiation," said Tomic.

"Indeed. Commander Turles seems to have redeemed himself," Vegeta said. "But this nonsense about a favor disturbs me greatly. Whose fool idea was it, Nappa?"

"Commander Turles, Sire," said Nappa.

"He had thought it prudent that you Sire, and your team do a favor to prove our loyalty to the alliance," said Raditz.

"I see. So we will wait like lap dogs till Lord Zarbon gives us a task? In exchange for his generous 'protection' from Empress Frosta?" Vegeta grunted.

"It is a delicate situation, Sire," said Raditz. "A check and balance. Zelbranian custom involves the successful acceptance of the three-day feast of Tanna, Goddess of life. And to refuse to participate would offend Lord Zarbon greatly."

"I see. So more of this posturing and self indulgent orgy?" Vegeta grunted.

"Yes Sire. But it isn't all bad," said Nappa. "The Zelbranian Hot springs are legendary. It would do you well Sire to enjoy the rest before we are to perform our first favor for Lord Zarbon."

"What protection does he offer, Sire?" asked Tomic.

"That's what I was attempting to find out, Tomic," said Vegeta, looking bored. "I do hope your Father will be up to the task of his end of the technology deal."

"If you would grant the services of your new servant I'm sure the objective will be achieved, and you can count on Lord Zarbon's forces added to your own, and those of Commander Turles," said Raditz.

"Good. Then something will come of this waste of time. I'm anxious to test my powers to their full limits since we arrived. Argelis was hardly a test for them. I do hope the 'esteemed lord' appreciate the aurites we gave him from our share for that damn lizard," Vegeta snapped.

"Sire, have a care!" Nappa hissed. "You must not speak out openly against Empress Frosta."

"I speak as I wish in my cabin, fool!" Vegeta growled. "Enough of this. I'm going to retire. And I suggest all of you do the same! I'm going to lead a training exercise. You are all dismissed."

"Yes sire," the other Saiyans nodded. Each of them rose from Vegeta's long rectangular table, taking the leashes of the slaves near them.

Bulma felt Vegeta nudge her off his lap. "So Prince, what about me?" she asked.

"You will stay," Vegeta said. Bulma flushed bright red, and her heart pounded. "Jennlynn, you will remain as well. I need to make sure I'm prepared tomorrow."

"As you wish Sire," said Jennlynn. Naiya rose and let Raditz take her leash. Lemone giggled and followed Nappa as he grasped her leash and saluted.

"But…" Bulma swallowed.

"Don't worry," Tomic whispered as she brushed past Bulma. "Just do as he says."

"Oh shit," Bulma groaned as Vegeta glanced sidelong at her. Soon they were all alone in the vast chambers. She saw the layout included the large dining and living area, which doubled as a throne room. Another chamber held the kitchen and food preparation area. Huge curtains separated A third, and she saw Vegeta tug her leash as Jennlynn eagerly led the way. Terror filled her when Vegeta snapped his fingers and Jennlynn started to remove his cape.

"Well, don't just stand there," Vegeta glared at Bulma.

She gulped and unfasten his cape. Soon he was only in the sleeveless tank top and pants that revealed his muscular arms and chest. Jennlynn's whispered prompts to help her put away the armor were followed with robotic precision. To her relief she saw several divans and futons around the vast canopied bed in the middle of the richly furnished chamber. The gauzelike curtain surrounded the four-sided bed on a dais, and large hollowed out shelves in the brightly painted and tapestries walls held various items like armor, scrolls, and other things.

The Prince sat on the edge of his bed, and waited as Jennlynn helped tug off his sleeveless shirt. Bulma was pushed down to pull off his boots. He grunted to remove the white gloves and his spandex pants next. Bulma suppressed a gasp as his muscular chest was revealed in its scarred glory. Then the Prince lay down, tugging the leashes of the female slaves.

"Jennlynn, I won't bathe tonight. I'm too damn tired," Vegeta said.

"Milord?" she asked.

"You'll have my food ready as you usually do," Vegeta said.

"Do you wish me to remain?" asked Jennlynn as she started to rub his shoulders. To do so she scooted behind him on the bed. Bulma still stood to the side, trembling in terror with the clear implication.

"Lay down, woman, and take off your shoes," Vegeta snapped. Bulma swallowed hard, and did so. Vegeta scooted on the bed till he was in the center. Jennlynn pulled back the covers and he slid beneath.

"Lay down woman!" Vegeta snapped.

"But… I can't… please don't make me!" Bulma gulped, her heart pounding in terror.

"Woman, what is your dirty mind thinking?" Vegeta snickered as he tugged Bulma into bed. She trembled and squirmed.

"Vegeta… please don't!"

"He is his majesty!" Jennlynn snapped.

"Peace, Jennlynn. What are you thinking, Woman? I'm not going to force you if you're not willing. Just lay down and keep me warm, idiot," Vegeta snapped at Bulma.

"You mean just lay next to you… is that all?" Bulma swallowed.

"You do as I say. But if you will not do… that, I will be patient," Vegeta said quietly. He gently took Bulma's trembling chin and lightly fingered it with his bare hand. The skin was soft and delicate without the gloves to shield it.

"You mean you don't… I don't have to?"

"Lie down and sleep, Bulma," Vegeta said softly. He pulled her to lay alongside him, and Bulma trembled with shock and relief.

"Milord?" asked Jennlynn.

"Lay down. Unless you want to sleep on the floor, idiot," he said. She removed her sandals and snuggled next to the Prince on his other side. Soon the lights dimmed and Bulma was pulled to lay next to his solid muscular chest.

"I'm too tired anyhow," he murmured as he lay his head against Jennlynn's chest. She rubbed his muscular biceps as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Bulma sniffled with hot tears that rolled down Vegeta's chest when he rolled her over so she lay alongside him. Flat on his back he was flanked by both females and sighed with pleasure.

"I can't do this," Bulma sobbed. "I don't know you... well enough to... I mean I'd be lying if I said you weren't sexy but I can't have sex with someone I don't know... or I'm not in love with."

"You don't have to, Bulma. I don't take women against their will. I cannot protect you properly if you are not close to me. I dont' want you stolen you fool," Vegeta whispered quietly. "Just shut up and sleep. You've a big day tomorrow."

"It's too hard," Bulma whispered, as she squirmed in his arm.

"It will be harder, Bulma," he whispered. "There are things that blasted Freeza's culture does that are weak stupidity to me. But I must adopt their customs or else lose face."

"You mean this is a show?" she asked.

"Yes Bulma. I must play the game till I am strong enough to slay them all and take command. You promised me your aid in becoming the strongest. But till such a thing happens, you must obey me, or else I will lose credibility in the eyes of my subjects. If they suspect that I am weak, you will doom us both to death. Do you wish to die in the next year or live?" Vegeta whispered again. He lightly nipped the tip of her nose, and pressed a soft kiss to her brow that made her tremble with fear and desire.

"What do you want from me?"

"Your promise you'll keep your word that you gave me in exchange for your planet's fate. But the Prince of all Saiyans does not force his slaves to lay with him fully if they are not willing, Bulma," Vegeta said before he drifted off to sleep. Hearing his soft heartbeat under her ear, Bulma let herself succumb to sleep as well. She had survived the first night, but could the tingling between her legs survive another?

What sort of man was Prince Vegeta? She would soon learn.


	9. Boiling Point

**Vegeta's Gambit**

Negotiations Heat Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does. Any fancharacters are my own and mean no harm to the anime or manga.

* * *

They had been ordered to attend Zarbon's little steam chamber bath. Much like golf and dining on earth, the Zelbranian equivalent to a business meeting was more like transacting business in a strip joint. Bulma was horrified, and kept close to Vegeta, clinging to him as the clothing around her dropped and everyone climbed into the hot springs in Zarbon's ship. Most of the beings partaking were Zarbon's people, old members of teams once loyal to Frieza, and Idsarjin. Only a few Saiyans were here, and they were loyal to the Prince. Vegeta was talking in a bored tone of voice to Zarbon, and then to Princess Frosta who dominated the largest pool with her young male concubines clustered around her reptilian body.

Steam wafted all around them. Bulma Briefs squirmed on his lap across Prince Vegeta's suit-covered body. What stopped them from touching skin to skin except for the tight briefs of his underwear, and her scant panties. To her shock she realized others were topless while she still had on her halter. If not for the water around them he would be moist from her own sweat. Blushing profusely Bulma shifted on his lap. He set her there crosswise, slowly leering at her discomfort.

In order to stop the people next to them from leering at her she had few choices. Fortunately Vegeta's hands gliding over her stomach and breasts hid them. Unfortunately he did little to alleviate the situation when he gave each a kneading squeeze. Bulma inwardly groaned, knowing he was enjoying every moment of making her squirm and suffer. Worse he had control over his body so her movements were not having the effect on his anatomy.

"Jerk," she hissed.

"Hmmm I'm tempted," Vegeta teased, rubbing his fingers along her ribs. Along with the other couples in varying terms of familiarity she felt the sexual energies peaking. They wrapped up her nerve discomfiture in tingling desire that centered in her loins. Unfortunately they were in proximity to his.

Nearby, Nappa and Naiya relaxed, nestled in each other's grasps. The imposing bulk of the warrior loomed over his female, who was slender yet well muscled with multiple scars. Nappa got up, motioning to Naiya to join him in the Prince's pool. He pushed the obnoxious Jeice aside so he could sit next to the Prince, and Naiya nestled between his legs. Bulma silently thanked the hulking giant for blocking their view from at least two sets of prying eyes. Everyone was wearing the most minimum of garments to cover their modesty, but Bulma could tell they were only a step or two from removing the immodest scraps entirely.

"You shall be compensated for your services," Vegeta said to him in Saiyanese, which Bulma couldn't understand any better than standard Chillash, the Cold family's own dialect common to everyone here.

"I'm so gonna kill you," Bulma mumbled to the Prince holding her on his lap. He was little older than she was, for she was only 22 at the most. Although he was no taller than Bulma, his tuft of hair added at least six inches to the five foot five figure, giving him an edge that she was constantly reminded of. She hazarded a glare sidelong at the two third class that were slowly making their way through the executive bath house.

"Third class aren't ALLOWED in here!" Marrow yelled at an annoyed Radditzu and his mate Tomic.

"According to WHOM?" he asked his arm around her hips.

"I didn't see a sign designating such things," said Tomic. "Unless you're telling me you're illiterate as the rest of these?"

"You should keep your mate's mouth SHUT in the presence of…"

"Hold your tongue. You might be superior in rank to me, but I won't hesitate to kill you here and now for speaking to my mate in that disrespectful manner!" Raditz snarled, grabbing the solder by his neck and squeezing.

"Raditz, don't be so melodramatic. He's not WORTH it," Tomic urged, pulling on his arm.

"You can join us… here," Bulma suddenly blurted out.

"I suppose I can tolerate their presence. Infinitely preferable to non-Saiyans. Present Company excluded of course," the Prince said as he glanced at his female companion in mild approval.

"My gratitude," said Raditz, letting his enemy drop.

"Really, there are STILL baths vacant. Let the monkey man and his mate in. It's poor manners to step on the toes of your inferiors. Don't you know ANYTHING?" Zarbon called out to the fuming soldier.

"Just because you have the hots for…" he trailed off before Zarbon's fist slammed into his face. Water splashed as Freiza's second in command attacked the offender and hurled him into a far wall.

"Get this trash out of here. He's spoiling our recreation," Zarbon said as one of the guards rushed up in question. Brushing his hands together, he accepted the arms of his two love slaves who guided him back to the pool where he sat with Dudoria and the other three females they shared, not far from Vegeta's pool.

Bulma swallowed hard, hugging closely to the Prince who shook his head in indifference. Her arms moved around his shoulders while she buried her face in his neck. Vegeta held her carefully, wrapping his tail around her waist to reassure her that she was in no immediate danger. "Oh shit I thought he was going to kill them…"

"What, and spoil our fun? I think not, woman," Vegeta chided her. "Now, where were we?"

"Was that YOUR hand on my butt…" she yelped.

"Get lost," Vegeta glared at the neighbor to his left. Tangelo shot Vegeta a look of apology, focussing on his pleasure servant Citrine instead.

"Sorry, wrong ass. Very nice one," he said.

"Can we PLEASE get out of here?" Bulma begged.

"Unfortunately not. Now stop whimpering and at least ATTEMPT to enjoy yourself. You don't want them to get the wrong idea that you're not being satisfied by me, do you?" he whispered a warning. "After all, someone MIGHT get the impression that you'd be better suited as someone else's."

"Don't you dare leave me here with these ecchis," she glared at him.

Raditz reluctantly was allowed to join Vegeta and Nappa. All around them the steam only partly obscured the rising heat of the escalating behaviors. Hands and appendages caressed flesh, the sounds of laughter causing Bulma to blush even more. So far Vegeta's tail and hands had wandered all over her body in small touches. She had half-heartedly tried to look the part by caressing his shoulders and chest. Yet all she could bring herself to do was bury her face in his neck. Not that Vegeta minded because she was at least not chatting.

"This isn't… fair," she panted.

"Getting all hot and bothered?" he purred in her ear. Gently he unfastened her top, and she tried to stop him. However Vegeta quickly removed it to her shock.

"You're… enjoying this," she stammered, curling her body tightly so his hands obscured her breasts while she kept her legs tightly together on his lap.

"Not that I mind you wriggling around, you could enjoy yourself like everyone ELSE is doing," he laughed.

"No way in HELL," she caught herself saying. The grit in her voice alerted the threesome near them in her direction. All manners of aliens were doing various things to one another in these Turkish baths.

"If you're not having fun you can join us," one of them glared in her direction.

"Mind your own business," Vegeta said with a lone threatening tone. His hands closed around Bulma, marking his territory.

The effeminate looking Zarbon chuffed in amusement as he shifted his grasp around Persia, then Aiyandrea, to his left. Persia kissed the other paramour the shape shifter held, while moving her hands over the Zelbranian's chest. "Leave the monkey prince be to his devices. It's entertaining to see him actually enjoying himself for a change."

"Humph as if I have anything to prove to you," Vegeta laughed lightly.

"What an asshole," she muttered in her native tongue.

"You see that there are far worse fates then enjoying your time in my company," Vegeta smirked with an air of superiority.

Tired of the leering eyes of everyone staring at them, she squeezed hers shut. By now she had shifted her whole front on Vegeta's lap so her breasts brushed his chest and her knees folded over his arm. The other rested across her back. Napa and Naiya were fondling one another in full view with little disregard for anyone else. "I hate this."

"It isn't always about you, girl," Vegeta said quietly. "They're looking at everyone ELSE as much as us."

The urge to crawl away and hide came over her with a vengeance. Swallowing hard she shifted so she could straddle him. Momentarily she forgot that they were both clothed as everyone else. Vegeta eagerly helped her so she could kneel across his thighs.

"Better?" he asked. She pressed her breasts to his chest, hugging him tightly with fear at the increasing waves of sexual desire. They filled her with an irresistible urge to simply let Vegeta take her in whatever direction he willed. Yet she was scared to death.

He bit lightly on her ear, shifting his hips under her. Bulma gasped sharply, sitting upright at the sensation of something swelling under her. Her blue eyes widened in horror at the movement of his excited body in dangerous proximity to her own. "Kami," she whimpered, biting her lip.

"Are you that afraid of me, girl?" Vegeta asked, not teasing her. Black eyes looked at her with a simple question.

"Yes, and no. I'm so frightened… with everyone watching. Kami, I don't want to be here," she whispered.

"At least you're honest. I don't want to hurt you, girl. Far from it," Vegeta purred, nibbling at her neck. Her fingers trembled on his shoulders, clenching hard. Pushing up with her knees she squirmed her hips away from his desire contained in the scraps of cloth that separated them.

"Please, don't," she whispered.

"Why not?" he asked.

"You just want to screw me, that's it?"

"What do you think?" he laughed. "Why shouldn't I?"

"You… do you really care about me?" Bulma asked.

"Hmmm," Vegeta mumbled, taken aback by her question. Vegeta admired her candidness, and was relived she wasn't about to say what he thought she was.

"Because on Earth we have to at least LIKE the person we're having sex with. I don't want to be used just for sex…"

"Is that what you think is going on here?" he growled in anger, about to push her away. "Be very CAREFUL…"

"No Vegeta, WAIT, listen to me! If we're going to DO this, I want to know that you want me because you really WANT me. Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, idiot," Vegeta snorted. "I wouldn't even LET you this close if I didn't? What kind of foolish question is that? You think I'd be like THIS if I didn't?"

He wrapped his tail around her hip for emphasis. She bit her teeth, whimpering at the tickling of it right along her thigh. Swallowing hard, she saw the eyes of one of Freiza's minions on her. Bulma shivered, shifting in his lap again. Vegeta let out a sharp gasp, catching hold of her hips. Yelping, she grabbed his shoulders and tried to move away.

"Relax, I wont' hurt you," Vegeta hushed her.

"I can't do this," she whispered.

"I know, just relax woman, and trust me. I swear I won't hurt you," Vegeta said quietly. His tail curled around her waist, steadying her and tugging while his hands moved up to cup her face and turn her to look into his dark eyes.

"Vegeta," she sniffled, glancing past him.

"Look at me, I command it," he growled with desire. Breath hissed past her clenched teeth but forced herself to stare at those bottomless depths.

"I'm so humiliated," she whispered.

"It doesn't have to be like that. You are not in the company of those fools, but in mine," Vegeta purred, squeezing his eyes momentarily shut and letting his head lean back as he let her sit there without doing anything to take advantage of her. Bulma quivered with a hundred different emotions joined to such power. Every cell of the Prince vibrated with blue ki, buzzing as close as their scant clad bodies allowed.

Sobbing with relief and sadness she buried her cries in a kiss. Vegeta was stunned at the sudden affection, and clamped his mouth shut till she coaxed his lips apart. Moaning he allowed her access, enjoying the taste of her lips on his. The earth custom was very pleasing, and resembled the Idsarjin one. Their first kiss was furtive and awkward. Yet Vegeta's fingers reached down to caress her without touching her in places he shouldn't. He nodded slowly, knowing he was just as much a captive as she.

Tears came down her throat and she buried her face in Vegeta's shoulder. He smelled the chemicals of her tears and felt her heaving against his chest. A small pang of what seemed like guilt passed through him, and he suddenly loathed the spectacle that had become negotiation.

"Is everything to your liking?" Lord Zarbon asked.

"The female and I wish to continue this alone. Some aspects of Saiyan mating are private with ALL due respect," Vegeta said quietly. He couldn't have the woman breaking down and risk endangering him and her. Slowly he rose, holding his arms around the woman in such a way that he protected his modesty while protecting hers. Not that it was necessary because they were wearing the bare minimum but it was symbolic all the same.

"Oh kami," she sniffled, overcome with shame and something else.

"Keep quiet and hold onto me woman," Vegeta mumbled. "We cannot continue this here. Raditz, Tomic! Get over here!"

Both third classes stumbled over one another trying to get out of the bath they occupied while wrapping towels around them. In a matter of moments Bulma felt a cloth draped around her and the Prince as he stood there carrying her. Gently he untangled himself from Bulma long enough for Tomic to wrap the towel around her. He was glad that his tall footsoldier's dark hair hid pretty much anything that the towel and their bodies did not block, for he wanted to blast the leering looks off the others faces. He shouldn't have brought the woman here.

"Shh, I'm here," Tomic said as she cradled a sobbing Bulma in her arms. "Are you okay Hon?"

"I'm so scared," she whimpered. "All those people…"

"Sire?" asked Raditz quietly.

"Let's go," Vegeta said. "You handle things here. Tomic, attend me. Nappa, continue in my absence."

"As you wish sire," nodded his subordinate standing between him and the others. By now Bulma's fear of being seen was aptly quashed because of the muscular body of Vegeta's guards surrounding them both.

"Are you hurt?" asked Tomic quietly.

"Nnno… I'm just so… oh god they were staring at me!" she whimpered.

"Quiet woman," Vegeta hissed, struggling to wrap a robe around himself.

"We only want to protect you, Bulma, but if they suspect that you are not favorable to the Prince they could take you away!" Tomic fiercely whispered.

"But we… almost could have done it before all those people," Bulma sobbed.

"He wouldn't hurt you. You're far too valuable to him," she whispered back. Bulma bit her lip, suddenly seeing the tension on everyone's faces. Vegeta was scowling darkly and cursing under his breath.

"I want Vegeta… please," Bulma drew in her breath. He raised a brow as Tomic blinked in confusion.

"Give her to me," Vegeta said as Bulma whimpered against Tomic's shoulder.

"Shh," Tomic urged.

"Is there a problem?" Lord Zarbon asked smoothly.

"I want to be alone… with my Prince," Bulma stammered out. As Tomic passed her over, she latched onto the Prince tightly to his annoyance and his secret delight. At least she had enough wits about her to know what was at stake.

"What he wishes to say milord is that she wants him all to herself," Tomic suddenly blurted out as she strode over to stand before Zarbon.

"I see Corporal. This IS some Saiyan custom?"

"When a Prince or Royal initiates a female into… womanhood, it is a sacred time. The entire process is long and complicated, and while we WISH to entertain you, we will do so when the female is… initiated according to our customs?" Tomic said. She glanced anxiously up at Raditz, who nodded.

Vegeta returned the nod. Holding Bulma under the back and knees he turned and peered at his host. "I shall return in the morning if you wish to continue negotiations. But the rest must be done according to my planet's traditions. To not do so would perhaps upset your other guests. It can be rather… long."

"It might be entertaining," Zarbon laughed.

"Would you rather not be amused if I remained to entertain you with tales… of my first… conquering?" Tomic asked. Raditz blinked.

"I have not properly heard that milady," said Zarbon. Vegeta mumbled a thank you to whatever deity was watching over him.

"That's not necessary whelp. I'll be HAPPY to partake in the fun!" Nappa laughed as he grasped Naiya. He leaned down and nipped her ear, then turned the lady on her stomach so he could give her backside a smack. Tomic blinked up at Raditz in shock and helplessness.

"Go on with my blessings, Prince. Far be it from me to keep you from a delicate operation of deflowering," Zarbon chuckled. "You are dismissed."

"Oh god I'm so not here," Bulma whimpered. She felt the gold collar around her neck and the leash dangling from it with bitterness. Face buried in Vegeta's robe she cried. Vegeta and she had been close as a man and woman could be but he had not taken her. Merely given the illusion he was. Part of her lamented while the rest rejoiced. She could still feel the slime of all the eyes on her. Vegeta's soft growl told her he was just as much an animal on display as she.


	10. Royal Reprieve

**Vegeta's Celestial Gambit**

_**Reprieve**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them. Funimation owns Dragon Ball Z. I own any fanfiction characters mentioned otherwise like Chablis, Tomique, Zucchini, and others. This is for entertainment only, not to make money. Thanks to Heiress for your reviews! I appreciate it! Now more VB goodness!_

_By StarbearerTM aka Polymer_

* * *

Vegeta quickly dressed by the time they left the baths in armor. Bulma had gone off with the Saiyan female Tomic, to be changed and dressed in fresh robes. As he returned to his quarters he saw Raditz shaking his head.

"What you idiot?"

"Just be warned, Sire. The woman Bulma is most… uncooperative," said Raditz.

"Let me handle this," Vegeta mumbled, striding into the room. As soon as he entered the living room area he heard a loud yell from the bedroom.

"You BASTARD!" Bulma screamed as she threw herself at Vegeta.

"Don't you even try, woman," Vegeta snorted, zipping out of view. Bulma crashed into the soft cushions of the bed unharmed.

"I hate you! You never said you'd kidnap me!" she yelled.

"You swore to serve me in exchange for the lives of your friends and your miserable blue planet, Bulma," Vegeta reminded her. Again Bulma threw herself on him; her fingernails extended like cat's claws. Vegeta fell backwards with Bulma's hands scraping at his face. White slender knuckles curled into a fist. Instead of scratching him he felt the hard collision of her small hand against his jaw. With gloved hands he seized either wrist and held the furious woman off of him. Such rage flooded her blue eyes she seemed like a wild animal.

"God DAMN you! You mother fucking son of a bitch! Damn you!" Bulma shrilled, pushing as hard as she could against Vegeta.

"Such fire, Bulma. You're uglier when you're angry," Vegeta laughed at her.

"Don't you DARE even START With me! If I could I'd kill you. KILL YOU!" she howled, kicking and spitting. Vegeta sighed, realizing he was at fault for this. Instead of reprimanding her he let her rant and rave obscene curses that would make Nappa blush were there to hear them. Against his grip she twisted her wrists in an odd way that actually made him let go. Then her hands closed around his throat and she began to squeeze.

"Woman, I had no choice!" Vegeta roared over her shrilling voice. "Shut up!"

"How dare you take me like I was some THING! How could you do that without telling me! I'm not a goddamn SLAVE! I'm Bulma Briefs, not somebody's whore! I swear to Kami I'll make you regret this, Vegeta!" Bulma hollered. Pain shot through her other hand and she whimpered at it shooting up her injured arm. No matter how hard she squeezed it was like trying to dent a fully pressurized rubber tire.

"Are you done yet?" Vegeta asked quietly as Bulma continued to try and throttle him. Her knee slammed against his groin and he grunted in shock at the force of the blow. Angrily he pushed her to the side, rolling over and hugging himself.

"How does it feel to be humiliated shit head!" Bulma asked him, punching his back.

"You should be fortunate that you aren't put to death for that woman. To attack the Prince means instant death," Vegeta wheezed, rolling over and grabbing her neck. He pinned her down, then placed one knee painfully on one side of her squirming hips, then the other to stop her from taking another shot to his crown jewels.

"Let me go or I swear I'll…" Bulma growled.

"You'll listen to me, woman, if you value your life," Vegeta snarled. "I've been tolerant of you up till now."

"Fuck you!" Bulma spat at him.

"Don't you think I'd do that already if I could?" Vegeta asked.

"In front of all those people, DAMN YOU!" Bulma gritted. Vegeta's white glove started to squeeze her neck warningly. Anger flared in his dark eyes, boring holes in to her sole.

"Now you know what I face, woman. You have no concept of what true humiliation is so SHUT UP!" Vegeta roared. Startled, Bulma gasped with shock and fury. Her teeth snapped shut with barely restrained white-hot hatred.

"I saved your life you ungrateful BITCH!" Vegeta growled, his nose inches from hers. "If Nappa were here you'd be atomic dust for daring to lay a hand on my Royal Person."

"Get off me you animal," she said, eyes narrowed to blue slits.

"Not till you behave, woman," Vegeta answered. "If I was a coward you'd be fucked into oblivion. Black and blue all over instead of having me sit on you."

"Why did you do it Vegeta? Why?" she asked, trembling with anger at how helpless she felt. She fought the urge to cry, not wanting to give him the satisfaction. Pent up frustration had erupted like a volcano, and this time for them to be alone together had allowed her the opportunity to vent like Vesuvius.

"To save your ass, what do you think?" Vegeta answered. Pain slowly ebbed from his abused groin, although he kept it a bit off her gingerly. Under him she was warm, soft and alive. His inner thighs tingled at the feel of her hips squirming and wriggling. His armored chest rose and fell, pressed to her soft robe clad one.

"You've got a shitty way of doing it, Veg head!" she snapped.

"Bulma, listen to me. If I could have thought of an alternative I would. If you tell anyone I said this so openly I'll blast you to bits," Vegeta whispered in a low hiss.

"Then why did you do it!" she screamed. "Why do you put up with those customs if you don't care for them?"

"Because it is expected of me! Do you think I ENJOY being a toy for their amusement, woman?" Vegeta growled back.

Although she was still quaking with anger bottled up, Bulma found herself strangely aroused by the Prince sitting on top of her. Those hard muscled thighs felt wonderful bracketing her soft body, not to mention the heat pooling between his legs that answered her own. Having his face so close meant that every pulse of his exhalation hit her full in the face. He smelled of wine, musk, and electricity all at once, as well as a heady spice that must be his soap or cologne.

"You don't have to! Why involve me in it!" she snarled.

"You bound your fate to mine and promised. Are you telling me that was a lie Bulma?"

"NO! I mean... dammit! What else must I do! how much longer will I endure this!" she shrilled.

"Till we are done with these damn negociations..." he hissed.

"You're crushing me," she further protested. "Get off me! Please get off me!"

"I rather like the position," he smirked, brushing his nose to hers. Bulma groaned, fighting the tingling in her groin.

"You bastard, get OFF me!" she yelled again.

"Shh, you want those drek for brains to hear you?" he growled, then touched his lips to hers briefly. Bulma squealed in horror, fighting the kiss that Vegeta used to silence her. As he tried to tease her lips open with his tongue he felt her teeth suddenly bite down hard. The iron taste of his blood flooded her mouth, a strange sweet spicy tang sliding down her throat. His growl vibrated her mouth as Vegeta simply pulled back, licking his lips.

"But that didn't… hurt you?" she blinked. "What kind of creature ARE you?"

"You shouldn't have done that, fool woman," he whispered as Bulma gasped in shock. "Do you have any idea of what that means?"

"No… you taste disgusting," she gasped.

"You've tasted my blood, fool woman. You've trapped yourself," Vegeta panted at her, eyes gleaming with strange hunger.

"You're crazy!" she snorted, renewing her struggle. Vegeta leaned down and seized her ear in his mouth. Bulma screamed as he bit down, drawing blood and slowly licking the cut. Fear pounded her at the delicate lapping and nuzzling.

"You've sealed your fate," he mumbled, licking his lips again with a slow smirk of delight.

"Let me GO!" she again demanded. Suddenly Tomic's words flooded back. Don't let them bite you. But she bit his tongue, not his neck. If it was the other way around… suddenly she began to tremble as if suffering from a withdrawal.

"Idiot," Vegeta grumbled. "You don't know what I mean, do you?"

"I don't give a shit," Bulma mumbled, realizing the strange pounding her heart suddenly accelerated to. Like a drum it thumped harder and ever harder the closer his nose brushed hers. Vegeta's lips descended again, and she was lost in the hot surge of his breath passing into her mouth. She couldn't stop herself from angrily threading her fingers in his hair and kissing him hard. Vegeta snickered at her attempt to dominate him, letting go of her wrists as he sat his full weight on her hips. Tangling his gloved hand in her hair he held her down with his other. Something snaked around and tickled Bulma's legs, snaring her wrist.

Again her teeth bit his lip and tongue. Vegeta snickered, nipping her back. Bulma growled and squirmed again, but realized instead of dissuading him, she was turning him on. How could she fight a grip of iron like his? Tingling pleasure arose between her legs, and she realized to her annoyance she was getting aroused herself. Was there some sort of aphrodisiac in his blood? Or was it the fact that she badly missed Yamcha's touch. Whenever they were stressed they'd often go to bed together, and use comfortable cuddling or sex to find relief. It dawned on her if Vegeta had wanted to force himself on her he wouldn't be simply sitting on her and kissing her. The other hand didn't squeeze or grope her; it remained exploring her hair while the other stroked her shoulder.

Vegeta then drew back, letting go of her. His weight shifted, leaving Bulma with that annoying ache that begged to be sated. She gasped with protest, blinking up at him.

"Aren't you going to take what you want?" she demanded.

"No. Not yet," Vegeta said angrily. "Not like this. I think I'll let you sit there and think about what has just happened. You need to learn respect for your betters."

"You bastard, you make me fucking horny and you're just going to LEAVE me? Aren't you going to do it?"

"No. You've been a bad girl. You should be glad I didn't kill you," Vegeta snickered, brushing his armor off and stepping away. His tail swished back and forth around his ankles, showing the same frustration as her cat Scratch did when he was not sure if he should chase a mouse or sit on a lap to be petted. Reaching down he grabbed the gold leash around her neck and gave it a slight tug.

"What… what the hell…"

"Get up, girl. I require your services for the banquet," Vegeta said neutrally.

"But…" she stammered.

"Consider this a warning. Try anything stupid again, and I might not be so lenient. You're stuck with me now, girl. Would you rather I turn you over to Zarbon's tender mercies? Or will you willingly serve me like you promised? Or is the word of an earth woman worth nothing?" Vegeta asked.

"You... you…" she stuttered, her eyes gleaming brightly again.

"If you're good, you might find me most generous," Vegeta said seriously. "Or shall I tell Nappa that I'm dissatisfied with my servant?"

"You drive me NUTS!" Bulma yelled, throwing up her hands.

"Consider the fact you're still alive, Bulma," said Vegeta with an angry glare and a jerk of the chain. "And that I am your master. And that your planet is not ashes like mine. Fate has been far more civil to you then to me. And you consider me an animal?"

"I… what the hell are you talking about," she asked.

"Shut up and come with me, woman," Vegeta answered. Suddenly Bulma realized that she was indeed lucky to have gotten off without being raped or beaten. Swallowing hard she strode behind the Prince, still tingling with arousal that was unsatisfied.

"What now?" she asked, struggling to keep up with him.

"You will serve me during the banquet tonight. That is all, before you meet Professor Bardock for your lab duty," Vegeta answered, not looking at her.

"Lab Duty?" Bulma blinked.

"I've decided that it's time that you served me in the way that best befits your talents," Vegeta continued, not answering her.

"As what?"

"A scientist idiot. Tonight is the last time you'll serve as a lady in waiting. You'll report to Bardock tomorrow and serve him instead..." Vegeta continued. "Are you deaf as well as stupid?"

"You mean..." she trailed off, not believing what she was hearing.

"No more hot springs or negociations, scientist. You have a half hour to think over what I've said and get ready for the banquet tonight before I change my mind," Vegeta answered. Bulma felt her heart fluttering with shock at what he had just said. Had she actually convinced him? Or was this part of another 'test' or manipulation? Leaving her alone with her thoughts, Vegeta strode out of the room. Bulma felt the sudden need to be elsewhere.

* * *

"Where is it? Where's the locket Yamcha gave me?" she panicked. Bulma lay on the vast bed, hugging her knees and rocking slowly to herself. It dawned on her that somewhere in the ruckus of her abduction that someone had stolen it. Suddenly that piece of hope seemed to die, and Bulma buried her face in the pillow. She didn't care what they would do. Without that shred of her world, what did it matter? How could they find her out in space with these Saiyans?

"Stupid, Bulma, Stupid!" she snapped, pushing herself up and looking around the room. She heard the noise of the shower going, and realized the Prince was probably inside. Slowly she slid off the bed, and looked around the chamber.

A chiming noise sounded, and Bulma turned. "Milord, milady Bulma, is it acceptable to bring repast and clothing for the banquet?"

"Go away," Bulma snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

"But the Prince must be ready for the banquet! Are you not helping him get dressed? I have your festival garments here!" said Naiya.

"I'm not dressing like a WHORE!" Bulma snapped.

"Let me talk to her," said Tomic's voice. "Bulma, it's me. Can I come in?"

"All right," she sighed. The door slip open, and Tomic stood there, wearing Saiyan armor that was neatly polished. Bulma wore one of the casual gowns that Tomic had given her, and was hiding her décolletage with her hands.

"Can I come in? If you don't help the Prince get dressed there will be hell to pay. I'll help if you won't," said Tomic. Sighing, Bulma moved back to let her friend enter.

"I brought you something that might cheer you up. You don't have to wear a gown. You're supposed to help my Father Bardock. I have brought you a Fourth Class set of armor. It's similar to what I first wore on the ship."

"Armor?" she asked.

"Saiyan female warriors have the option of ceremonial armor with their gowns," said Tomic. Indeed Bulma noticed that from the waist up Tomic wore her breastplate the one with the gold armor straps, but a veilskirt covered her thighs and she even saw a glittering gold ring on Tomic's tail, which was slowly waving back and forth, instead of being tucked around her waist.

"Let me see," Bulma said as Tomic handed her the midnight blue armor. A single strap crossed over one shoulder, brown in color, and the rest was black. A light blue gauzy gown and spandex top coordinated with it.

"You're the rank of scientist fourth class. But since you serve the prince, you may wear the dark royal blue like his inner guards and assassins. Black would be for the newly arrived, but the dark blue is a special science operations guard," said Tomic.

"Thank goodness, I'm sick of this barbarella shit," Bulma breathed. Tomic helped her take off the other garment and get dressed. Spandex shorts completed the bottom, and the blue veilskirt flowed around her waist like a midnight blue cloud. The dark black bodice was fastened with the blue armor strap, leaving her chest and shoulders bare so the bracelet with the Vegetasei emblem still showed her slave/servant status. White boots and gloves completed the ensemble. Except the boots had no gold on the toes like Vegeta's or other elite would.

"It's about time you got that woman dressed, Corporal," the Prince grunted, emerging from the bathing area with a white robe draped around him.

"Is it all right for her to wear the ceremonial armor with the fact that she's the Prince's concubine?" asked Jennlynn.

"I don't give a damn. Just get her ass there. And unless you're going to help me get dressed woman, get out," Vegeta glared at her.

"Sire?" asked Jennlynn.

"Are you talking to me, your High and mightiness?" Bulma asked slowly.

"Yes idiot. Tomic, leave us. Either stay and help me dress, or sit with the low classes and be at risk for being groped. Or attend me and accept my protection," Vegeta said as he glared at Bulma.

"Fine, I'll stay dammit. Where's his Majesty's armor," Bulma grumbled.

Tomic bowed and left, while Bulma hunted around for Vegeta's armor. Jennlynn stood there, helping her find pieces and such, and Vegeta held out his arms for them to attend him. Bulma couldn't help but stare at his body as they pulled off his robe and arrayed him in the various garments they held out for him to step into. She only saw a brief flash of his bare skin before he wore the spandex and a sleeveless blue shirt. Next came the other components and he stood grandly in front of the mirror looking at his reflection with a critical eye.

"Don't just stand there, dolt, preen me," he grunted to Jennlynn. "And you, get my cape if you will."

"Whatever," Bulma mumbled, jerking it out and dragging it so she could fasten the long red cape to his shoulders, under the gold shoulder flashes.

Expertly Jennlynn picked through his hair grooming it in the manner a Saiyan would by straightening the stiff yet soft hair with her fingers. Bulma did the same annoyedly jerking hairs into place with a firmer tug. Yet the Prince didn't seem to notice. To her shock he even wore a gold tail ring halfway up his furry brown appendage, ornately carved and fitted into place without slipping off. As he wrapped it around his waist it gleamed in front like a carved belt buckle, giving the illusion the tail was simply a furry belt. It dawned on her that was the purpose Tomic's tail ring served. With ceremonial garments all Saiyans seemed to have them.

"Attend me," he said, holding his arms out to either one. Bulma saw Jennlynn stand on his left, and Vegeta grasped Bulma's hand and held it in his own gloved one. Flanked by both women he strode out.


	11. Bardock

**Vegeta's Celestial Gambit**

_**Flashback: Only a Brief Reunion**_

_A/N: This chapter takes place before Vegeta and Bulma's first time. I only backtrack to explain another plot point in the chapter after this one, what happened with Bardock and his mate and what Bulma did working for them. Bulma and Vegeta will return with more action then._

* * *

It was only a few weeks or so after they had escaped Alvegasei with their lives. He supposed he should thank Turles for saving their skins and those of most of his team. What haunted him was the aching silence he felt through nothing of a bond. Then the visions had hit him. A few hours before arriving at Idsarsei 7, Bardock had been reunited with Raditz and Tomic. Before they were actually allowed to discuss what Raditz had discovered, the Prince had to instruct Raditz in what he could reveal to his father. Because the Prince trusted few but a handful of loyal Saiyans, he had insisted Raditz and Tomic not divulge the nature of their mission till they knew what to say. 

Till then, Raditz and Tomic had greeted their father with the curtness that most Saiyan warriors allowed in public. They were kept apart from the Science division, although Tomic was allowed to take the earth woman Bulma with her to work on the latest technology.

A week after she started work, Bulma nervously kept to herself in the small lab devoted to Bardock. Split between duty for her prince and her lab assignment she spent the middle parts of the day working with the other scientists. Tomic worked alongside her feverishly to try and continue the frenetic pace demanded by them. Capsule technology had been adapted to Saiyan usage quickly. However Bardock had claimed the credit because nobody would take it seriously if a mere Prince's slave girl was revealed to be the true inventor. Although this irked Bulma, the credit was attributed to Tomic for discovering and making the alien technology available for Saiyan exploitation.

As the ship approached Idsarsei 7, some of the lost surviving Saiyan teams had rendezvoused with Turles space cruiser. It had broken its formation with the Zelbranian lord Zarbon's cruiser and Queen Frosta's space yacht to continue to Idsarsei 7. More and more ragtag Saiyan purging units had flown in their damaged pods with spoils from their last contracts. All spoils had to be catalogued by Turles team of archeologists and scientists to see if they could be sold or used for the Prince's benefit.

"Where's your mate?" Bulma whispered to Tomic, handing her a tool as she fiddled with the newest capsule.

"He accompanied the Prince and Nappa to see Lord Zarbon's ship off. They should be coming back to join the rest of the Saiyan fleet now," said Tomic.

"It must stink being away from him," Bulma whispered.

"Yes," nodded Tomic. "And I know the Prince will be glad that you're in one piece."

"Thanks to you. It's nice to be in a lab and not making a bed," Bulma nodded. She spread the schematics for her storage capsules more completely so Tomic could use the array of tools to finish the demo module.

"I know you hate not being able to make them yourself. It must be killing you to have me do your work while you just hand me tools and specs," Tomic whispered.

"It's not your fault you Saiyans have this paranoia about aliens putting together Saiyan technology. God forbid a slave build a scouter or a Capsule. Never mind I invented the things," Bulma huffed.

"I'm sorry," Tomic nodded.

Just then the door chime dinged, and Bharbera left the lab bench where she was assisting Bardock with another set of Bulma's adapted capsules. They were struggling to increase the dimensional compression following Bulma's cryptic notes. Although she had learned Saiyanese, her writing had a lot to be desired.

"Get that, dear! I still need to figure this mess out before our illustrious Commander brings us more STUFF to decipher."

"It's Mandrake," Bharbera said as she opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Science Minister Bardock, but a team has just arrived from Cyrina 5 with a whole bunch of unknown devices. Commander Turles wants you to take a look at them."

"As if I had nothing ELSE to do," Bardock muttered.

"Father I'll take the capsules."

"Can't you have Cellulose's' bunch do this?" asked Bardock.

"And pull them from the Regeneration tanks? No sorry sir!" Mandrake quailed.

"Stupid piece of drek," Bardock growled. He marched over and glared at the pieces of machinery in the tray that Mandrake had.

"Utterly ridiculous," muttered Bardock as he glared at the contraption Mandrake had retrieved.

"But Sir, he wants it catalogued before we reach Idsarsei 7!" Mandrake began, but soon stopped when he saw the scowl developing on Bardock's angular face.

"I'm not some damn magician! I'm an energy expert not an inventor!" Bardock cursed. "First the Prince wants these Capsules perfected and the Commander wants his TOYS deciphered."

"Love, don't let him get to you," Bharbera whispered as she moved over to his side and peered over his shoulder.

"You'll have help, I'll speak to Cellulose's team and see if I can get you some backup," Mandrake stammered, stepping back. He rushed to the door as Bardock threw him a nasty look.

"He's not the only one who thinks something's stupid," Bulma muttered in English to Tomic.

Next to her the Saiyan female scientist nodded. "I know, Bulma. But things are different here then on Earth."

"Don't you think I know that?" Bulma whispered fiercely. "And besides, when are we going to Idsarsei anyhow?"

"You two there! Is that latest demon Capsule done?" asked Bardock from his comfortable chair.

"Yes Father," said Tomic.

"Good. Have Bulma finish up. You may leave," Bardock said.

"All right," nodded Tomic. She glanced at Bulma with an unspoken question.

"I'll be okay," she nodded.

"Don't worry girl. You'll see your Prince again soon," Bharbera commented loudly enough for Mandrake to give the earth girl a goofy grin.

"Lucky bastard," Mandrake mouthed to Tomic who glared at him.

"Help, with help that they've given me who needs setbacks!" Bardock grumbled, burying his forehead in his hand. He let himself flop into the nearest chair. Bharbera lowered herself to sit across his lap, sliding her arm around his thickly muscled neck.

"I'm sorry," Bulma started.

"He's not talking about you, Bulma," said Tomic quietly. "Of course he knows you're worth it."

"Listen to your mistress. I didn't mean you, Earth girl," said Bardock. Bulma exhaled her air in one long puff. Seeing the tension rising, Bharbera moved between her mate and his new fourth class slave.

"Want me to help you in a DIFFERENT way?" she purred. Bardock sighed and buried his face in her bosom, and she showered his forehead with kisses. Slowly his tail snaked out from around his waist, wrapping around that of his concubine and mate's. Bharbera moved to straddle his lap, and he held her hips, glad for the distraction. Reaching up he unfastened her armor straps to lift off her breastplate so he could bury his face between the furry mounds of flesh. She let him, moaning softly while he distracted himself.

He would have gone further if the bleeping at the door of his small lab hadn't interrupted them. "Drek," he cursed.

"I'll get it," she offered, quickly retrieving her armor and slipping it on. A green eye winked lasciviously at him indicating they would pick up where they left off later.

Behind the door stood two figures they never thought they would again see. Bardock leapt up and rushed over as Raditz stood t here with a haggard look. "Father," he started.

"You son of a bitch, what the FUCK took you so long!" Bardock cursed, grabbing his son's shoulders and shaking them. He yanked Raditz into the lab. Right behind him was his mate Tomic, who rushed inside after him.

"Father, I apologize the Prince hadn't permitted me to see you directly, but secrecy is the utmost need," Raditz said.

"Raditz!" Tomic breathed, wiping tears from her eyes. "You're all right!"

"But didn't he just leave?" Bulma asked. Bharbera drew Bulma aside as the three Saiyans greeted one another.

"Surely you know the Prince's team still has its own missions to run," Bharbera whispered to her. "You had best be on your best behavior for him."

"Great," Bulma mumbled.

"Damn it boy, you gave us all trouble! Why didn't you take your mate with you to keep your ass out of trouble?" Bardock said as Raditz grabbed his daughter in law and tugged her to him. She felt his crushing hug, and returned it. Raditz lifted Bharbera's hand and kissed it gently as he had seen Turles do. Graciously she inclined her head and realized he had learned some manners. She shut the door and the four of them moved into the living area of the quarters Bardock had been assigned.

Forgotten Bulma blinked and shook her head. Seeing her Tomic turned to her earth friend and charge. "I think we're done here, Bulma. If you like I can have Mandrake escort you back to the Prince's chambers."

"Yes ma'am," Mandrake bowed. Bulma sighed and let Tomic grasp her leash and hand it to the officer.

"I'll be along soon," said Tomic. Bulma swallowed hard and let the young Saiyan male take her to the Prince's quarters.

"I'm sure Mandrake will keep his hands to himself if he knows what's best for him," Tomic glared at Mandrake. Seeing her glare he nodded.

"Sure, I'll protect her. After all the Prince will have me with a Gallyck ho if I damage one of his concubines," muttered Mandrake. Bulma fingered the armband absently.

"How does he know…" she whispered to Tomic.

"The Prince's marked you. I didn't notice that before," Tomic whispered as she fingered the slight scar on Bulma's ear. It was notched with the fine bite of Vegeta's canine teeth, something that most Saiyans would know was a claiming bite. Unlike mates, servants and concubines were marked for Royal usage by the ear bite. On the left it was a sexual nature, on the right a mere servile mark like Tomic, Nappa, and Raditz all had as members of the Prince's elite unit.

"So you saw him?" Bardock asked.

"Commander Turles says we're in proximity to Idsarsei 7. We need to wrap up a few things before we descend," said Raditz quietly.

"Sit down, and I'll get us some food and drink," said Bharbera.

"I'll help," Tomic said. She moved off with her mother in law to the small isolette food preparation alcove. Wearily Raditz looked at his father's haggard features, realizing that he saw Goku there now. It made him swallow hard.

"Yes father. He is your image," whispered Raditz. "And a very powerful warrior despite the adopting of earthling culture."

"Commander Turles says you brokered a deal to save that world. How did you pull THAT off?"

"There was a namekian there who offered plenty of precious metals," said Raditz with a grin.

"Spoken like a true economist. I don't know if I should hit you or thank you. So what did the Prince think of your little enterprise?" Bardock laughed. Bharbera and Tomic brought out trays of fresh meadburry juice and skinned game. They sat on their mate's laps and fed father and son who eagerly devoured the food set before them. Bardock rested in a large comfy armchair while Raditz sat across from him with Tomic on one knee. Bharbera sat crosswise on Bardock's muscular thighs and massaged his brow. Of course she untied the bandanna first.

"Now that I can tell all, he was surprised I was capable of such a thought," Raditz barked, his version of a laugh. He sipped his juice and offered the rest of the goblet to Tomic.

"Hmm I would love to see the look on his face then," Bardock laughed. "A Third Class Purger turned economist!"

"The Prince took his own spoils," said Raditz. "So he's less then unhappy."

"Slaves?" asked Bharbera.

"One slave. An earth girl named Bulma. She is a Princess of Capsule," said Raditz. "And a spitfire."

"Oh no," Bardock groaned. "You mean SHE was the problem that almost blew up the ship?"

"It's all right. Turles has managed to get me to calm her down," Tomic nodded.

A knock sounded at the door, and Tomic rose. She opened it up to see Zuchini standing there nervously. "Commander Turles requests Tomic's presence at a briefing," said she.

"And not me?" she asked.

"He respects that Chief scientist Bardock is being briefed by his son, Sgt. Raditz since the Royal Permission has been obtained," said Zucchini.

"Fine, you can go with him, love. I'll speak later," Raditz said as he nodded that Tomic should go. Bardock nodded and Tomic left.

* * *

She nervously strode after the guard. Down the corridors to the ship's command bridge they strode. The large cavernous space had large observation windows. Standing before it a white caped figure whirled around to face the newcomers. Others bustled about, including his crewmen who were Non Saiyan interstellar freebooters. 

"Ah, Tomic, you came. Leave us, Private," said Turles smoothly. Tomic inclined her head and strode up to him. Kneeling before him she extended her hand. Turles waited till his guard was dismissed then reached down to pull her up to face him.

"Sir?" Tomic asked.

"No need for such formalities. You know that we are all friends here," Turles said softly, grasping her arm and pulling her to his side. He turned her around to see the huge planet gliding into view.

"Where's this? Another place to plant a Tree?" she asked.

"No, small one," he laughed. "That is Idsarsei 7, the home of our allies. The homeworld of your father's slave now mate Bharbera."

"Why bring me here?"

"To have the privilege of looking upon it first, naturally," Turles said with a note of pride. He slid his arm around her shoulders holding her in place to look. This display of territory showed his men that she had risen in favor and status.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Are you feeling well, today, small one?" Turles asked her.

"I still feel dizzy," she murmured. "But more powerful."

"We should test your newfound strength in a battle drill when we make planetfall," said Turles. "Your Prince of course will land on the planet first. But he's ordered that you remain here with me."

"But what of his concubine… er slave Bulma! I was charged with protecting her," said she.

"She will continue in Bardock's training. The Prince has ordered me to stop in a parking orbit. He'll be using his pods to descend with his bodyguard and chief scientific advisories. But he's asked me to delay joining him for a few days," Turles said.

"What of Raditz?" she asked.

"He will go to escort the Prince to Idsarsei. But the Idsarjin high command has received a few new signals from surviving Saiyan units. We need to continue to round up these last surviving Saiyans and bring them here," said he.

"How did they find them? I thought the Prince had used his abilities?" Tomic asked.

"Simple. Those Saiyans that he could not hear had their brains severely altered by the planets they were supposed to purge. But the inhabitants proved to be far too much. So they are being returned to our 'tender care' " Turles said.

"Why do you need me?" she asked.

"I need someone I can trust," he said.

"Raditz though…"

"I can trust him. But the Prince needs his mind and guidance in Saiyan customs. Bardock however will benefit much from the prince's new acquisition. No, I requested you to accompany on this last scavenging mission. He does not yet know the increase or the reason for your powers to grow," Turles said.

"Are you going to grow more… trees?" she asked.

"Yes. Those planets that think they are doing us a favor will soon know the mistake of defying the Prince of Saiyans. Those that thought they could overpower our teams and mutilate our warriors will pay," Turles laughed.

"Commander, we're in parking orbit," said Corporal Raisin.

"Good. Maintain here," Turles nodded. He then turned to face Private Zucchini standing to the left of the large access hatch to the bridge.

"Sir?" asked Zucchini.

"Inform the Prince we've arrived, and he may disembark when the pods are ready," Turles ordered as he waved his hand.

"It shall be as you command," said Zucchini, dropped to her knee. Turles rested a blue toed boot on her shoulder and she rose to deliver her message. Recently she and Mandrake were message couriers because the Prince wanted absolute secrecy. Electronic communication of specific orders was kept in word of mouth form.

"Sit here," Turles said, reaching for Tomic's hand and leading her to one of the large chairs that sat further up in the observation bridge. Two of Turles mercenary crew that were not Saiyan steered the cruiser as it dropped out of space hyper to 0.5 light. Other stations gleamed with flickering lights, monitored by a Private such as Zucchini or Turles himself. In the middle of the observation deck were two comfortable recliner style commander's chairs for surveying by eyesight alone.

"The first mate sits here," Tomic whispered as Turles gently pushed her down by her shoulder. He pressed a control on his bracelet that emitted a musical chime. A second later the hatch hissed open to admit his slave girl Dextra who carried a small bundle in her arms. Only the flickering lights of the instrument panels and the planetglow from the forward hatch lit the darkness. Eerily it cast Turles in a blue glow safe the blood red of his scouter.

"You are right, Tomic. Only my most trusted crew are allowed on the bridge," said Turles. Flipping his cape over his shoulders he then sat down next to her and folded his hands on his lap to look at the green sphere marked with red continents under orange swirling clouds.

"You mean…" Tomic trailed off.

"Tomic stand up," Turles instructed. Nervously Tomic did so, and Dextra unfastened her armored top.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mistress, silence," hushed Dextra. "The commander is promoted you."

"Kneel before me, Tomic," Turles said as he stood up. She swallowed hard as he grasped a set of epaulettes and wristguards and ordered them to be attached to Tomic's black third class armor. Overtop her shoulder was draped a white cape, and she looked up at the Commander's face.

He held a red lensed scouter in his hand, and pulled the green one Raditz had given her off her face to her shock. Fastening the other in its place he said, "Rise First Mate Tomic. Swear that you will serve me well on this mission and you'll be well rewarded."

"As… you wish," Tomic said, and Turles pulled her up to stand.

The hatch hissed open, admitting slave girls Malta and Dextra. The former carried a jug of ylavorian and two goblets along with platters of food. Both of them dropped to their knees before the Commander and he nodded. "Your lunch sir. You requested it be brought as we watch the Prince's departure," Malta said.

"Good. Do give my first mate Tomic a portion. You will obey her orders as you would mine," Turles said. Tomic blushed as Dextra placed the tray on a small levitating platform. Bowing, Dextra backed away and Malta moved to sit on Turles knee and proceed to feed him.

"Sit down First Mate," Turles said. "That's my first order. Dextra will serve you."

"Sir," she muttered. The female slave sat on Tomic's thigh to her surprise, and gently lifted a goblet of wine to her. Blushing, Tomic felt the slight weight of the female slave shift as she broke off pieces of food.

"Enjoy. Only the best food and the sweetest wine for my trusted crew," Turles laughed as he sipped from his goblet.

"And who else is on this crew?" Tomic asked with a shaky voice.

"Yourself, my non Saiyan mercenaries, of which there are five, Tangelo, Mandrake and Zucchini make up the core. Others are support personnel. You will meet them later," he said.

His microcomputer bleeped, and he punched a code on it. Then he touched his scouter. "Yes, over voice?"

"Commander this is a general announcement," said the voice on the other end. "The Prince wishes to express his complements and inform you he is to leave."

"good," said Turles.

In their scouter earpieces Tomic heard the Prince's gruff voice. Speaking of several sentences indicating his royal gratitude and curt inform that they were all in their pods. Then the voice clicked off and Turles motioned to Dextra.

"You are at leave to depart," he said loudly, as he stood. Tomic did as well, watching the forward viewport. Three metallic shapes shot into view, trailing a long white streak behind them. They rounded the terminator of Idsarsei, then vanished to tiny specks. For a moment she heard Raditz reassurance in her mind.

"I'll be waiting, Tomic. Trust Turles as you would me. You will not be separate from me for long," came his voice. Tears formed in Tomic's eyes. She had not realized they would be separated again after having found one another. Once he was satisfied the Prince's pod flotilla had landed, Turles sat down again.

"You wished to know more about our mission?" he said, realizing Tomic was fighting desperately not to cry. With a bit of softness for one who bore his sister's genes Turles changed the subject.

"But who WERE these aliens stronger then Saiyans?" she asked. "I know we already took care of the Mantissans."

"These are the Jhuwelylians," said Turles. "They have a few planets that Queen Frosta wanted purged because they contain vast deposits of Rhinidium. As you know that's a rare mineral that the Changelings use for their primary star cruiser fuel."

"So those teams were sent to purge the planets just to get the minerals?" asked Tomic.

"Indeed. Queen Frosta could care less if they were habitable or not. The Rhinidium poisons the biosphere and makes it most difficult to terraform unless ALL life forms are removed. The cost of that would be far greater then simply extracting the minerals," said Turles.

"So you drain the life, and then…" she asked.

"As you guessed I WILL use my trees as a purging technique for several Mantissan planets not slated for mining," said Turles.

"Terraforming?"

"Yes small one. Years ago, my scientist Minister Khaulif pioneered a way to use the lifeless husk to create whatever environment a customer wishes upon it. Only a few worlds fail to make the specifications. The planet of Argelis was converted to a slave trading planet for Queen Frosta. Although you have consumed some of its fruit there remain a few more."

"I thought that planet was left lifeless," she mumbled.

"It's real estate. And even the worlds I render lifeless which aren't terraformed are raw material for the Empire of the Changelings," said Turles. "So it benefits us both. Though he knows little of the patented process nor does he CARE how it is done."

"Is that why you're so successful?" she asked, waving her arm to indicate the vast bridge.

"I can purge a planet in days that takes even an elite squad months," said Turles. "And all I have to do is wait for the fruit to ripen. Then the artifacts I sell to the museum on Archalis. How do you think I got promoted so fast!"

"So I am no longer on the Prince's squad?" Tomic asked.

"Only for a time. Think of this as a promotion," Turles said with a smile. "But you'll be reunited with the Prince's squad soon, not to worry. In one astral week's time."

"It will seem like forever," Tomic murmured, wiping tears from her eyes and staring ahead. Slowly the ship's engines fired up, moving the craft backward. Then Turles star cruiser blasted out of orbit with a loud rumbling rattle. Tomic grasped the arm of her chair and squeezed her eyes shut to feel the acceleration.


	12. Bulma gives, Vegeta takes

Vegeta's Celestial Gambit

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Funimation owns Dragon Ball Z and Toriyama created it. I own any fanfiction characters mentioned otherwise like Chablis, Tomic, Zucchini, and others. This is for entertainment only, not to make money._

_M for language and lemon lime. Thanks to Miu, Heiress, and everyone else who's reviewed_ this!

By StarbearerTM aka Trynia Merin

* * *

Bulma had met Bardock and Bharbera soon after the negotiations with Zarbon for the freedom of the Saiyan race. She soon started work on a gravity chamber that he had postulated. Instead of having to wait on the prince hand and foot all the time, she was now able to use her scientific talents more favorably as the ship traveled on the way to Idsarsei. After a month of spaceflight they reached the world that served as Vegeta's temporary base. They had left Zarbon's craft far behind, and his assurance that they would be called for service in exchange for their freedom from direct rule by Frosta. He would allow them to take residence on Idsarsei with the other Saiyans, provided they did not try to leave without the orders and directives of Frosta. No longer did they purge planets. Now the Saiyans were an elite fighting force for the Empress to enforce her rule on the empire she inherited from Freiza. But being forced to come and go at Zarbon's directive and orders were little better then living in a gilded cage. 

Three months had passed, and Bulma often spent the night in her own quarters on Idsarsei Prime's main city. The planet was lush with green rainforests, and the inhabitants were feral catlike beings. Most of the surviving Saiyans lived in the city and in the jungle villages. Vegeta inhabited a set of apartments in the Royal palace of Princess Mandarin, supreme ruler of Idsarsei Prime. Her concubines Ascorbic and Tangerine served as governors for the small collective of planets under this race's group. Vegeta sat as a co regent, governing over the Saiyans that served him. But it was almost in name only, for he answered to Zarbon, who answered to Frosta. No sign of Brolly had yet been seen, since Frosta had used her special ultimate power to send him into a time warp. But scientists predicted he'd return in nine more months. Daily Vegeta and the other Saiyans trained in the rudimentary gravity chambers. But Bulma, Tomic and Bardock labored with other Saiyan scientists to produce one that would duplicate 400 times.

That night there was a feast to celebrate the alliance between Idsarsei and Vegetasei. An alliance that had lasted ten years was being toasted by massive amounts of food and drink. As the Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta was expected to attend with his others. Bulma had taken a seat near the Prince at his table, and watched him and others strategically get wasted. On into the night and day the party would continue. Raditz and Tomic had already been dismissed with the other Saiyans to their homes. Finally Vegeta let Nappa escort him away with Mandarin's good will that the alliance would continue.

Back in the apartments, Napa helped Vegeta to remove his red cloak. Sighing the Prince lay on his couch, clutching his stomach as off to one side Bulma was pouring him some water. It had been a long party. Now he was anxious to rest. The woman Bulma he heard was escorted to his chambers out of fear of someone else claiming her. Exclusively she was Vegeta's property, indicated by the gold collar marked with the Vegetasei royal crest. Even though she was a Scientist, he still owned her. The garment she wore belonged to Tomic, one of the gowns Raditz had bought his mate long ago which she wore for the feast. Fortunately it served as a good change of clothing for the earthling scientist. Bulma was glad to be away from the leering eyes of Mandarin and her people. Even on Idsarsei the sexual couplings were far more liberal then Earth. Turles had sent Tomic as her escort, and a bath and meal had made her feel more spirited.

Now she arranged the food she had brought for her 'masters'. On some occasions she still performed small duties for the Prince after hours as a scientist. It was easier now to see the Prince for what he was, wearied and young. Vegeta was a scared young adult like she, weighed down by the mantle of expectation. Quietly she moved just outside the entrance to Vegeta's bedchamber. A small couch served as a sleeping place for Bulma, so she could wait on the Prince as his personal chamber servant if he called her after her duties. That had come more occasionally. But he never took her to his bed. Except to sleep, and he had not done much of that lately. Naiya and Jennlynn had taken that. Still he slept best with Bulma in his arms. Serving Vegeta's needs was infinitely preferable to being sold to someone else.

Nappa asked, "Shall I get you some meds from Raditz' mate?"

"No," Vegeta muttered, shooing him away. "I will summon you when I am ready for bed... now leave me be. I need... some air..."

Once he had left, Vegeta softly moaned and felt the churning in his stomach. Bulma came forth out of the darkness as he softly chuckled. Sadness and happiness all rolled together as his next words slurred off his tongue; "You're not so ugly in this light, woman."

"Your Majesty?" Bulma asked. "Thanks for the compliment but you're plastered."

"There are many ways of getting trashed," he laughed sadly and softly. Bulma came forth from the darkness carrying a bottle of fresh water and some crackers on a plate. She knelt beside his couch, and set both items on the table.

"Here, try this. It'll keep your stomach from getting rancid. And let you sleep off the effects of the banquet," she said, tipping the powder into the glass. A soft fizzing came from an encapsulated product called Alka seltzer.

"Oh take it away, woman!" he sighed. Before she firmly seized his chin, and tipped the contents of the vessel down his throat. He had neither the muscular control nor the reflexes to stop her. He chuckled as he took hold of her hand.

"Vegeta?" she sighed. "I think you enjoyed the banquet way too much."

"And you had your share of fun, didn't you woman?" he asked, gently tracing her palm with one finger. His stomach slowly was beginning to settle, as the effects of the alcohol were mellowing into a fine haze.

"Yeah, but I held off because I've been hung-over before Vegeta. You're really gonna be pissed off tomorrow."

"Feh. It's nothing. I got twice as trashed when Nappa and Cabernet had their mating reunion. I am no stranger to such things. The Prince of all Saiyans CAN hold his liquor. Princess Mandarin and her mate were very pleased with how well the Saiyans enjoyed themselves."

"Is it smart to tempt fate and puke it up?" Bulma frowned.

"A Prince has to attend social functions. You're a débutante daughter of a multinational corporation so you should know that more then anyone," he said, lifting his head from the cushions to look at her with glazed black eyes. "It wouldn't be seemly to refuse food and drink given by the ruling house of Idsarsei since they're my biggest allies!"

"Vegeta you're stinking drunk, and your breath smells horrible!" Bulma waved her hand. "Now c'mon!"

"This is not drunkenness, but a mere relaxation of my sharpness. You would do well to let yourself enjoy," he laughed sadly. And gently patted her shoulder with his large gloved hand as he went on to say, "Little one you must not concern yourself with me. I have had many a feast as this. And you're just wasting your time worrying about me when you can entertain me…"

"Vegeta, Yamcha's my boyfriend," she mumbled. Just why she told him that she wondered.

"Could have fooled me," Vegeta mumbled, catching her chin. "Why do you waste your time on him when you could have one of the strongest warriors? Besides, he's light years away! The chances of you returning are slim to none…"

"I love him," she whispered.

"Liar," Vegeta laughed in her face. He grabbed her ear and glanced at it. "I see no bite mark."

"Vegeta lay off. We don't' chew on each other."

"There's no ring with a lump of coal squeezed into a diamond. Isn't that customary for a male to give his intended mate?" Vegeta mumbled.

"Vegeta, go to sleep," Bulma sighed, pushing his hand away. She swung his legs onto the couch, and realized how he wasn't much taller then she.

"The weakling females don't interest me," he mumbled.

"What about Jennlynn and Naia?"

"They are not as intelligent as you nor would they take my children as well as you might. And the other women from your world are idiots," Vegeta mumbled.

"I think it wise if you retire now," she said, putting a hand to his face. Her hand turned his cheek to one side then the other as she looked at the color of his complexion. His breathing increased as she moved closer to look at his eyes. And her hand moved over his stomach in practiced probing of first aid. Of course he could have dismissed her services to call a healer, but somehow she felt some responsibility to tend to the reason she went into space with Tomic and Raditz to begin with. To stop the Saiyan Prince from coming to earth and drawing Brolly after them.

"As always you are wise as you... are lovely..." he sighed, feeling her place a cold wet cloth over his brow.

"Now I know you're drunk," Bulma laughed blushing at his out of character compliment.

"No, I order you to stay and keep me company, woman," Vegeta said, grabbing her wrist with a gloved hand. "Please woman? I want to know more about your planet?"

Vegeta pulled her to sit near him. Moving to a sitting position as he guided her to sit at his side. She shivered at being so close to him. His head reeled as he shouldered himself to sit upright, and swing his legs down to the floor. For the moment he stopped, as if the room was spinning and he was trying to get his equilibrium. Bright colors sang into his tired eyes. Already the chill of the Idsarjin artificial night seeped into their clothes.

"Do you miss your world?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, but when you let me work with Bardock instead of being a chamber maid, it's gotten to be a bit more bearable. Maybe even liking it somewhat," she said.

"I am glad," he said slowly and deliberately. A smile crept across his lips.

"What's the progress on my gravity chamber?" he asked.

"Soon. Bardock and Tomic are a big help," Bulma said, relieved to have the pressure off. "There is much to be done. So much to be done, it fills the days... and some of the nights..." he said.

"You like it here, don't' you?" Vegeta laughed.

"Let me help you to lie down. C'mon Prince, upsy daisy," Bulma grunted.

Slowly she lifted under his elbow as he rose. She gripped the small illumination globe in her other hand from the table. The Prince limped clumsily against her as she guided him to his bed. Somehow his white booted foot got in the way of hers and both went flying. Bulma and Vegeta caught themselves on each other as they stumbled.

Bulma too was feeling the effects of her intoxication, although she had hid it well. She eased him to the edge, and suddenly lost balance. Only to send her erstwhile teacher onto the bed headlong as he tipped over. She moved over him, a bit concerned, as her chest happened to brush over his. Vegeta's armored chest landed under her as she sprawled across him. For a moment she did not see him as an alien Prince, but as a man. Laughing and breathless as his eyes fixed into hers amorously. "You are pretty, small one," he repeated softly.

"Vegeta, let's get this armor off you," Bulma said, swallowing hard at the compliments that alcohol wrestled from him. Vegeta felt her crawl off him to sit on the side. He fumbled with the waistband of his armor, trying to lift it up. Bulma fiddled with hidden clasps and separated back from front. Soon they tossed it down on the floor. Vegeta then crossed his arms and tugged his shirt up over to throw down. Bulma gasped to see the multiple scars zigzagging over his chest.

"Kami where the hell did that come from?" she asked.

"Freiza's men, where do you think," Vegeta mumbled. He grabbed her face again with a gloved hand.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. Forget it woman," Vegeta waved a dismissive hand. "I ask again, are you not lonely here... without those friends you once had?"

"I am happy, I mean I can learn to be when I'm not licking someone's boots and wasting my brain cells," she said, struggling to a sitting position. And was about to move off the bed when she felt his hand on hers.

"True, you wouldn't be here if your weren't a nosy female who wanted to know how the universe worked?" he slurred.

"Yes," she chuckled, rubbing his palm with her fingers. "That's past. I'm trying to help you kick Brolly's ass remember. So we can save both our planets. You're the Prince and I'm one of your scientists."

"That was not my intent for this to happen as it did," he said, tracing her ear's curve with his nose. "But something far different."

"Far different?" she couldn't help but wonder. "How so?" Emotions choked in her throat as he pulled her shoulders to face him.

"I had thought you'd come here to see the Prince, small one. Because you always were looking for a strong warrior to carry you off," he said.

"Where did you hear THAT?" she blushed.

"Raditz mate Tomic blurted it out," he laughed. "How you wanted to wish for some Prince Charming."

Blushing profusely Bulma scooted to the edge of the bed. She panted, "I'm going to KILL her!"

"Is it not true, that you wanted to wish for a perfect mate?" Vegeta asked. "With those… dragon sphere things…"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," she said quickly, removing his gloved hand from caressing her cheek.

"I always know what I'm talking about woman," Vegeta growled impatiently. "Answer me."

"Yes, if you want to know. But I was only 16. And when you're that age you're horny and romantic with stars in your eyes. And I have Yamcha's love and if I have to wait for him I will," she trailed off.

"Bullshit," Vegeta snickered. Bulma's face turned away as she gritted her teeth.

"Can we talk about something else?" she pleaded.

"Keep telling yourself that and you'll believe it. Do you think that if you'd never return he'd sit on his thumb and spin? Someone like him who women would probably throw themselves at? He'd find someone ELSE eventually," Vegeta snickered.

"Shut up," Bulma mumbled.

"Sooner or later the days turn into weeks, and the weeks months and years. He won't wait for you when he can have another in your absence," Vegeta said slurred. "But he's a fool. Because you're enough of a pain in the ass for any male to be caught with for a lifetime."

"Vegeta, please," Bulma rolled her eyes.

"More fool him. Almost no woman would hold the attention of the Prince of All Saiyans, especially someone from a weak planet like yours," he drawled, his voice raspy.

"What are you babbling about," Bulma asked, pulling off his gloves. She felt him rest a booted foot on her lap, and tugged it off. She pinched her nose from the nasty smell of his sweaty feet before he fumbled with the other. Vegeta almost toppled off the bed in his haste had his tail not snagged her waist.

"Hey!" she yelped as they landed together in the center of the bed.

"I saw you in my scouter," Vegeta said, tapping the device on his head. Bulma grabbed the device and pulled it off his ear, tossing it to the side.

"Did you?" Bulma asked looking down at her feet. One hung over the edge of the bed as the other was hunched under her.

"Yes," he murmured, tangling his fingers in her blue hair. "Across the whole blasted universe I saw you. And now I can't get your infernal face out of my mind. I don't like it but I think that I'm… infatuated with you."

"Vegeta," She whispered, fingering his hand. He kissed her hand, lips moving along it. Still it twanged with the burn. Something melted inside Bulma at his gentle touch. Seizing his hand she kissed it, brushing her nose along his arm.

She lost all control as he pulled her down with him. But her dress had tangled in her legs, as they were tangled with his. He struggled to rise, but felt his strength and muscle control give as he lay back with a soft laugh. His spandex covered pelvis pressed up against her underneath, his lean muscled frame strong under her. She didn't realize just how firm his muscles were.

Pressing her lips to his full ones. "Oh, it is different," she half laughed.

Bulma gently stroked his hand up her sheath dress, his finger tracing up her thigh. She flinched, drawing in her breath sharply. He steadied her with one leg over her two, firmly laying her to the bed on her back as he propped himself up on one arm. His hands began to slowly caress along her leg, feeling the tension. She felt as a bow ready to snap its arrow away as she choked her excitement. The hand slipped as his lips touched her cheek, then traced down her sensitive neck to her collar. And he laid a kiss just under it, before kissing a path to her breast. Bulma shivered tears in her eyes at the softness and gentleness of his touch. Each finger caress was like acid fire, soothing and warm.

"Don't be scared woman, I won't hurt you," he urged softly.

Eagerly she pulled his face to hers, feeling the pressure of his nose against hers. And the firmness of his body to hers. He gently lowered himself to straddle her hips; his weight pressing down from above as his lips began a second sojourn to her chest. The tongue flickered out soft and moist over her bare skin as if to smell and taste. The scent of his sweaty hair caught and tickled her nose. Bulma gasped, afraid to cry out lest someone hear them.

"Don't be afraid," he urged her. "If you wish I will stop now..."

"No. Please... I'm not scared Vegeta. I should be nuts but I don't want you to stop."

She bit her lip as a cry stifled in her throat at his hand caressing betwixt her legs. He shushed her with his lips upon hers, nuzzling her ear with his nose again.

"Vegeta!" she choked off a scream.

"Ssh now little one... I will be gentle. Let me know if it hurts... I know a first time is painful. Let me take it away before someone else tears it away," came his voice.

"Oh Vegeta," she moaned.

"Stop me now if you don't want me to take it away," he rasped, cupping her face in his hands as he loomed over her. His furry tail wrapped around her waist as he tore her clothes from her in a fluid motion.

"I want you to take it Vegeta," she whispered.

"So be it, woman," he whispered, laying her bottom on his hips as he knelt between her legs. He cradled her body and then thrust hard and fast inside her.

As he broke her barrier, tears welled up in her eyes at the white-hot pain that suddenly subsided into something bearable, and something rather pleasant. "Vegeta," she gritted, not knowing the words to ask. "It hurts so good... it... is not like anything...!"

"Say my name," he gently urged. She felt the tears coming as she sobbed on the waves on strangeness. They were as the tide, lapping up and back with each wave. Before suddenly she lay there, spent as she felt the white-hot fire searing into the most intense happiness that seized her inside. Both moving as the relentless pull of the Idsarjin sun on the world Prime. Bulma felt the buzzing in her mind as loud as the ocean roar. And the wetness of his sweat against hers as she felt the night receive her.

* * *

Again she awakened, this time with twin sunlight in her face. She squinted as she held her hand to eclipse the offensive bright shafts. Bulma lay on her back, a strong arm draped over her chest. Shifting slightly she felt the softness of the sheets under her tight tired back, and spread her legs under the sheet. Slowly she turned over, feeling the leg that latched around hers. Muscled and lean all angles that merged into her leg. Gently she eased his face into view, the angular features soft against the pillows in the lights of the ship's artificial sun. Like a fine marble statue. Softly his breath pulsed into her face, with a gentle snoring. She had never seen him as this, but somehow the sadness and strangeness set into her naked form as she felt temporarily like retreating. 

Gently touching her nose to his one last time, she tried to disentangle herself from his embrace. The movement shocked him awake, as the green eyes blinked open to peer up at her. His hand went to his head as he groaned. And she felt herself slinking out from between the sheets. To rise and hopefully find her gown to slink away.

"Woman?" he asked, glancing up at her. She struggled to hunt for her gown, pulling the sheet up off the bed to hide herself from him in the morning light.

Vegeta moaned as he tried to get up. And clumsily struggled as his legs were caught in the blanket. "Woman... wait... come back here..." he urged.

"I... need to leave. I've got to get to work on the GR," she stammered.

"No. I order you to come back here at once!" he said, firmly struggling to kick the blanket free. Slithering under the covers he made his way to the edge of the bed, and scrambled out. Promptly thudding unceremoniously on the floor after Bulma. She moved to help him, for even in her fear that must not have felt very welcome this hour of morning.

"Vegeta, I apologize for taking advantage of you! You were drunk and I wasn't thinking clearly!"

"Woman, shut up and listen to me," he muttered crossly as he pressed a hand over her lips. "Don't think you can just slink away from my side like a thief in the night!"

"Don't make this any harder than it is!" she felt herself saying. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her to the bed again. Bulma felt the tears come, and she pressed them back in shame.

"Sh... don't cry now woman, I wanted you," he said as he saw her tears. He felt the lump of lead in his skull along with queasiness in his stomach as she sobbed into his arms. He rocked her against him as she continued to softly cry.

"Why... do I feel so strange?" she asked him.

"Didn't you want this, woman?" Vegeta asked her as he clutched her tightly to his body.

"Not like this," Bulma sniffled.

"Do stop crying girl, you can't change it. And I'm not disgusted. You're quite a passionate little thing, and I'm very pleasantly surprised! It can't be THAT bad," Vegeta asked her.

"I shouldn't have done it," she sniffled.

"Are you worried because you're still faithful to that human?" he asked.

"He's all I have left," she whispered.

"You can still have him if we ever return to earth," Vegeta said. Bulma pushed against his chest.

"WHAT?" she blinked.

"I would not like it, but all powerful people have their concubines," Vegeta grimaced. "But I'd urge you to reconsider because I am a very jealous prince."

"You bastard, it's not like that!" she snapped, wiping tears out of her eyes in anger.

"I don't want anyone else with you, woman," Vegeta snarled possessively in his throat. He caught her hand despite his hazed reflexes.

"I'm not a whore!" she blurted out.

"I'm not saying you are!" he snapped at her. He winced as he felt his aching head again. It felt as if it would explode.

"But you and I aren't married or even dating! And I didn't break up with Yamcha before I left!" she said hotly.

"It was our decision. Yours and mine. I have no shame about what happened," Vegeta glared at her, tugging her towards him. She landed into his muscular arms as he wrapped her tightly in them.

"Vegeta please let me go!"

"He will find another while you're gone. You're a fool to think otherwise," Vegeta whispered.

"You're lying… He told me he loves me and would go to the ends of the earth for me!!" sniffled her.

"Maybe so, but I want you, female! I claim you," Vegeta glared at her.

"You can't do that," she shouted, squirming in his grasp.

"I can and I do," he said stiffly, grabbing her arms and twisting her to face him. "I want you as my own. And I have the right to choose whomever I wish as my mate."

"Are you insane?" she swallowed hard. "I thought that you needed another Saiyan! Nappa and Cabernet said since some Saiyan females survived that you'd be duty bound to…"

"Feh, I don't give a shit. I want you," he snarled. "Now will you come back and lay with me? Everyone's still fast asleep. And there is no need for fear... ooh my head... except oh... did I really consume as much as I think?"

"You had more than me," she glared at him.

"Why do you not see that I'm serious with my offer, woman?" he glanced up at her. "Or is it because you see me as some repulsive creature?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

"You want a mate among your own kind is that it?" Vegeta asked quietly. Bulma shook her head.

"I don't know Vegeta. I don't just hop into bed with someone else. I'm not a slut," she whispered.

"I never said you were idiot!" he growled at her, softly nuzzling her cheek.

"It's too fast Vegeta. I just can't... I don't... want my life to change again," she whispered.

"Then don't let it... we have a little time still..." Vegeta murmured.

"But they will know I did not come back to my room last night... what if they know," she despaired.

"They will know nothing that is not their business. I'm the Prince and I have power over what they say and do?" he said.

"It isn't a one night stand," she said.

"Then why are you afraid of me?" Vegeta asked. "Am I a monster in your eyes? Because you've seen me kill is that it? Do I offend your human sensibilities? Didn't the soldiers of your planet kill to preserver their own?"

"I don't know Vegeta. I can't answer. Please just let me go! I can't think," she pleaded, shaking her head.

"So be it, but I will not forget this, woman," Vegeta said as he released her hand.

"I'm a slave to you," she whispered.

"If that is how you wish to be treated, then that is how it is," Vegeta snarled. "Get out of my sight then. Begone with you, slave I'm done with you for now!"

"Fine, I WILL you royal pain in the ass!" she snapped. Swallowing hard she grabbed her robe. Hastily she slipped it on. Within minutes she had stolen away from his chambers. No one was yet awake to notice her leaving she hoped.

"You will regret this woman," he said quietly. "But you WILL be mine one way or another. This I vow."

* * *


	13. Yamcha's Search for Bulma

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. I do own the Idsarjins, Mr. Zocolotto and other fan characters not created by Akira Toriyama or owned by Toei animation Co. Ltd. This is a work of fan fiction, for entertainment only! My apologies for not writing this sooner!

Vegeta's Celestial Gambit

* * *

Two months after Vegeta and Bulma's tryst on Idsarsei Prime…

Mr. Zocolotto's emporium was one such watering hole for the smugglers and traders living on the edge of Changeling district. Controlled by Lord Bok Choi, the Pyorrhean system was rife with goings on that he hid from his former master, the Cold family. Once under Freeza's rule, it was now up for grabs amongst the remaining children of Emperor Cold. Namely Queen Frosta.

For light-years they had traveled, across the inky depths of deep space. Wending their way through the known Galaxy the two travelers had stopped numerous destinations on a tentative trail. At many ports of call they gleaned or coerced what information they could from the locals. Any snatch or rumor of a blue haired genius and a Saiyan Prince were investigated. Literally they could leave no 'stone' unturned.

More tales circulated among the sleazy ports of call and more reputable trading posts in the known cold empire. From mantissa to Frosta 129 and all the changeling worlds to the fringes occupied by other powerblocks like the Third Zone and the Pirate's league they spread. Word of a new privateer who bartered information for his services. You give him any information regarding the Saiyan Prince and he would offer himself as a mercenary. He would steal your own items of great value for only the cost of a small tall tale.

Across from one another, two men sipped their beverages. Sapphire blue eyes peered out from under a helmet, wrapped round with what appeared to be blue cloth. It terminated at the collar of his dark blue jacket and baggy black pants. Across his back was slung a scabbard holding a long sword that few would argue with when he drew it. All who saw the whips of lavender hair poking out from his helmet would fall back in awe and deference. He was not someone you messed with.

Nor was his partner, who wore a long cloak, overtopping orange baggy clothes. Instead of space boots simple shoes with white socks poked under the table opposite the yellow space booted ones of the Purple Sword. The Galactic Hyena's scarred visage peered overtop his drink, and he pulled his scarf aside to reveal his smooth handsome face. Long black hair framed the countenance, under a wrapped turban. His bare chest was visible under the cloak's collar, where a gold locket hung by a leather cord. Far daintier then one would expect, it appeared to be a heart shape. But few got close enough to ridicule its owner once the words had passed their lips. It was said the locket held the face of the woman the two sought, a strange being with blue hair and eyes, the same eyes as the Purple Sword.

He was the Galactic Hyena, a scavenger who worked with the Purple Sword. A step up from pirates they used their customized Namekain cruiser to run any cargo you wished to any port of call as long as it was fast and close to their next destination. Ten such side smuggling of arms to rebels of the Changeling Empire were already the topic of conversation on the seediest space bars.

On the laps of other male patrons sat scantily clad females of many species. Puar had taken on the form of one of the Zocolotto girls earlier, in attempts to find the one they'd established contact with here. Tangelo was his name. Here he wrestled for money. The huge ring in the center doubled as a stage for gyrating dancers in brightly colored cylindrical tanks. Free from the groping hands of male patrons they could titillate. For a fee perhaps one of the interested parties could request a girl to emerge and service his needs. Other females and males from conquered races were sold to the highest bidder. Changeling soldiers rubbed shoulders with mercenary pirates and merchants.

"I've gotten us another contract, Trunks," the Hyena said quietly. He held a small-encoded disc that he placed on the table between them, then pushed it across towards Trunks.

"I heard the laughs followed by some screams. You really should stop being so dramatic. All these side trips aren't getting us any closer to finding Bulma," Trunks answered in a raspy voice. It hovered between boyhood and manhood, the cracking tone of one whom had recently gone through puberty.

"I'm in as much a hurry to find her as you are, kid, but if there's one thing I've learned from my past life it's that you need to do these things in steps. We can't let them know we're onto us. Better to get a reputation so when we run into them, they'll want us to join them. You said this Prince Vegeta was a mercenary, right?"

"Saiyans are planet brokers. At least that's what my Grandpa's files said," Trunks grunted. Yamcha reached for his mug and drained half the bluish green grog bubbling inside. Strange beverages were becoming easier for him to stomach, and the Spican brew was something that reminded him of a good West City Beer. At his hip hung a scimitar, something he had traded a few gems for. Its edge was just as sharp as the sword Trunks carried, and he could channel the full strength of his arm through it to make it an effective tool.

"This is the Flameblood run. A cargo of Flameblood ale to be run to a captain by the name of Turles. He's supposedly a Saiyan. At least that's what Mr. Zocolotto said. The owner of this joint's been pretty reliable so far," said Yamcha.

"I know, but we keep coming back here, and each time we find a lead it's either bogus or just another crumb. Are you sure this Turles is any different? My Gramps records mention a Turles but he was killed on Earth years ago by the Z warriors when his tree…"

"A tree of might. And he's a Saiyan. And if he's a Saiyan, then he has ties to Vegeta. He pays top dollar for Flameblood Ale. And if we run this cargo and somehow join his crew, maybe he can lead us back to this Prince Vegeta guy," Yamcha whispered.

"I don't know…" Trunks bit his lip. "So many things are different already in this time line. I've got half a mind to call Earth and ask for help…"

"You know the answer to that. Dr. Briefs is still working on a new ship, and its weeks from being ready. Isn't that why we took that old Namekian crate anyhow?" Yamcha wondered, watching Trunks wipe froth from his upper lip after he swigged his own Flameblood. The reddish liquid sloshed viscous with the consistency of syrup but had a kick like cayenne pepper. Instead of depressing like ethanol it buzzed like caffeine loaded Hetap Dew soda. Trunks had burned through his capsules full of Hetap in the first month alone.

"I gotta stop drinking so much of this," Trunks mumbled, feeling his heart pounding. He was no closer to finding Bulma then Yamcha was, and his gut told him that time was running out. If Bulma weren't on Earth soon, time would irrevocably change. But if she was really with Prince Vegeta, then it couldn't be all bad. Yet should he tell Yamcha the truth, considering that Yamcha was still much in love with Capsule's heiress?

"Kid, you're right. Too much isn't good. I'm grateful for all your help and info, but you're still holding out. I haven't pried till now, but exactly how DO you know Bulma? I mean you said you were from the Future, and you were related to Bulma…"

"I'm sorrier I can't tell you that. If I did… it might change things too much. And already coming with you has ramifications I can't tell. But Bulma and I are really closely related. That's all I can tell you. And if she dies I'm history," said Trunks.

"I'm not sorry you ended up here. But I guess I've got to respect that. For all I know she's your aunt or grandmother…"

"A lot of records were destroyed in the Android war," said he. "That's all I can tell you. You and everyone else including my own father died."

"Your father sounds like some man. And you say he fought with the Z warriors? Do you know which one of us he was?"

Trunks evasively glanced away, and admitted, "I never saw him face to face. He died before I was old enough to remember. My Grandma and Grandpa Briefs raised me. And Bulma was around too. She and I were very… close."

"Trunks, level with me. I can't help you unless you tell me HOW you're related to Bulma… your last name is Briefs…"

Trunks inhaled deeply. While he dreaded this, he knew he had to tell the truth. Yamcha would either curse him or not. "I… well… Bulma's my mother. I didn't want to tell you, for the sake of risking my not being born."

"Your MOM?" Yamcha blinked. "Holy crap… you mean…"

"I didn't want to tell you… but that's why I've got to find her, Yamcha."

"If you're her son then that must make me…" Yamcha trailed off. He reached over and grasped Trunks hand. Nervously the youth blinked back.

"I…"

"Don't say another word. I can see why you brought me with you," said Yamcha softly. "Damn…"

"My grandparents told me not to ask much. Whenever she tried talking about Father… she'd get angry and quiet. They said her heart broke the day he died. And she didn't want his name mentioned," said Trunks haltingly.

"But did you ever KNOW his name?"

"Yamcha!" squeaked a small voice. Both of them turned their heads to see a tall slender female stride up to them. For a second she shimmered and blurred, before popping back in a puff of smoke into a small floating blue cat.

"Puar, your timing stinks!" Yamcha cursed. He was sure that Trunks was about to admit something important, but his friend had ruined it.

"But Yamcha… there's someone named Tangelo who says he knows exactly how to arrange a meeting between you and Captain Turles… he says he's got to talk to you!" said Puar excitedly.

"Fine," Yamcha relented.

"I guess he liked the way you impersonated an Idsarjin female," Trunks joked, thankful to Yamcha's friend to change the subject. Still frustrated, Yamcha pounded the table with his fist.

"Why did you change back?"

"I might be better then Oolong at this, but even I have my limits, Yamcha," Puar apologized. "He's coming over here now!"

"Better change then," Yamcha said. Puar sat on his shoulder, curling her purple tail around Yamcha's neck lightly. Through the cacophony of sounds, a dark shape cast across them, causing them to glance up into the face of a tall figure. Black hair with silver streaks fell around his humanoid face, covered with red tiger strips. The same strips decorated his bare arms and chest. He wore a kilt and loose mesh tank top over his almost bare chest, his feet covered in calf height black boots. Chains and spikes decorated his studded belt and shoulderpieces, and he snorted at them.

"You're the Galactic Hyena?"

"The same. You're Tangelo?" asked Yamcha, pushing back his cap and glancing up at him.

"Sir," Trunks inclined his head. "You said you had a mission for us?"

"I've heard that little Namekian beauty you have is fast. And that you'd be willing to deliver to anyone who had connections to a Commander Turles?"

"That's right… Puar told you?"

"She did. Where is that minx?" asked Tangelo, licking his lips.

"Right here," Puar squeaked.

"A shape shifter. Hmm," Tangelo muttered. "Lucky bastard."

"Now wait a minute!" Yamcha spluttered, blushing profusely. "Puar is my mate I mean she's just a friend I mean…"

"Can you help us?" asked Trunks impatiently, straightening up. He indicated an empty chair. Tangelo pulled it out and lowered himself to sit. Resting his taloned hands on the table he glanced from Yamcha to Trunks.

"If you're as fast as you say, I've got your shipment. And I know where you can find him. In fact I'm a member of his crew. I'm just here on shore leave…" said Tangelo.

"You look like a bouncer here. You must get a lot of customer info," said Yamcha, swallowing hard to maintain his composure. Puar chose to float over to Yamcha's left, then morphed into a fan blowing cool air on his flushed face.

"Between you and me and the tanks. So, if you can fly to the Archalis system, I'll be happy to hook you up. The cargo's ten cases. He always likes to stop there to sell whatever he's gotten from his missions. If you're interested we can leave tonight. But there's a catch…"

"You're part of the cargo too?" asked Yamcha.

"Yes. And there's a chance if he's not satisfied with his merchandise…"

"Oh we'll be there," Yamcha said. "Does he work for… the Prince?"

"He might or might not be willing to tell. There's a high chance he'll know where he is. Turles doesn't give his secrets lightly. And I'm not privy to my master's plans, except when I give him my shipments and my own contacts," said Tangelo.

"Then you're an informant," Trunks said. "Good then. We'll take your offer. We'll be your taxi…"

"Taxi?" Tangelo blinked.

"Never mind. Our ship's over in the dock. When are you interested in leaving?" Yamcha asked.

"The sooner the better," whispered Tangelo. He glanced back and forth, and then drummed his hands. Yamcha and Trunks nodded, then glanced down at their mutual drink flasks, hoping this wasn't another dead end. Just because Turles was a Saiyan didn't mean he was loyal to Vegeta. He had encountered other Saiyans who were loyal to someone else. A man named Broli, the Master of All Saiyans. Supposedly he had gone mad with rage, and was subdued by Queen Frosta herself. The entire Saiyan second homeworld of Alvegasei was supposedly destroyed and only a handful of survivors remained. Broli had escaped, but Frosta herself claimed he'd turned on his own people.

"I don't think so," Trunks thought to himself. From what he knew of Broly, the Legendary would never bow to any mere Changeling. If Broli was sane and in charge of the Saiyans in this timeline, then why would he have reason to go mad? Something didn't add up, Trunks thought. While Yamcha and Tangelo finalized their plans, Trunks grimly prayed he could get to the bottom of this. He cursed himself for almost telling Yamcha the other part of his past. AS reluctant as he was to admit Bulma was his mother, and lead Yamcha to the inevitable conclusion, it was necessary. If Yamcha suspected that Trunks was his own son… then it was for the better. At least till the truth was uncovered. Better they assume he was an Earthling then not. But if they knew the truth of his Saiyan blood.

Sometimes resembling his mother was a blessing, not a curse. Despite what she had told him about his father's opinion. Urgency filled Trunks heart at the thought of seeing Saiyans alive. If they learned his true nature then what ramifications would that have?

"Hey, Trunks, wake up kid! We're going!" Yamcha snapped his fingers. Jerking awake, Trunks pushed himself out from his table and followed Yamcha through the noisy tavern.

* * *


	14. Awaiting Reunion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Dragon Ball, Akira Toriyama does. The only thing I own is the Idsarjin and the OC Tomic, which mean no harm to the series. This is for entertainment only!_

Vegeta's Celestial Gambit

Awaiting Reunion

* * *

Light-years away, two space pods sliced through the upper layer of atmosphere of an unsuspecting planet. Thundering through the viridian skies, they whistled past the spires of what appeared to be a large city, before blasting over a cracked plane of scorched desert. Later they checked their progress over lush fields laden with spiky succulent plants. Far below in one of the spired cities, two blue eyes looked up from her work and she yawned deeply in the twin suns light.

On the planet of the Idsarjin, Idsar Prime, Bulma Briefs was lost in a daydream, standing there over the circuit panel she was welding. Light flashed from the soldering iron across the lenses of her goggles. She remembered the anger in Vegeta's face. How could she have been so stupid she wondered, to reject him that night? It had been not but a month since she had last seen him, and already she missed him. Life went on as she worked with Bardock and the Idsarjin science team on the new Gravity Room technology. It had been a combined effort between the two of them to come up with this new method of training Saiyans to become stronger.

"Bulma, pay attention," came the voice of her coworker. She blinked over at the long tresses curling around the hair of the Idsarjin.

"Bharbera, I am," Bulma swallowed.

"Don't be too hard on her," grunted another voice leaning over a long worktable. Pieces of an intricate device were being assembled under his watchful eye by the two females, one human, the other Idsarjin. The laboratory was high in the Idsjarin Central research station, and for what seemed like two months, Bulma had finally come close to achieving what they all wanted. What the Prince had demanded.

Raditz wasn't far away, standing guard outside the chamber door of his father's research unit. Only Nappa and Vegeta had gone on another mission, with some of the other Saiyan units. Bardock's team leader position had been given to Fasha, and she had proved herself a capable leader in his place. Tora, Shughesh and Borgos were aghast that they were led by a female, but better it be Fasha then anyone who was a stranger. Inside her stomach Bulma felt a knot tensing, wondering what Vegeta would say and think if they were brought face to face. He had not bothered to see her after Raditz escorted her and summarily whisked her from his service. Except his cold indifferent gaze when she saw him the next day in her lab. He had gone past her, his face twisting up in an angry frown demanding her to defer. Then he was gone.

"Finally I get allowed to TOUCH my own work and you're still bitching," Bulma wiped her forehead off with one hand.

"That's not what I'm complaining about, Milady," said Bharbera. "You should be aware of the time of day."

Other scientists wearing thin white smocks moved about, their bodies still visible through the diaphanous material. Only a few were Saiyans, and they were the silver haired half-breeds she often saw more than the full bloods lately.

"He's coming back," Bardock said, peering at her through the green lens of his scouter. Other scientists, Saiyan and Idsjarins and tensed up, hearing the voice of their Weapons research director.

"Who?" Bulma feigned innocence.

"You know what I mean, lady," said Bardock with a sobering look. "Two months standard. He asked us to give you what you needed… we've only just finished the first GR chamber… and his Majesty's due back today!"

"Oh shit I forgot," Bulma cursed, her shoulders tensing. For the longest time she had lost herself in the intricacies of building a vast Gravity chamber for the soul purpose of training the Saiyan Prince.

Bardock however could not be fooled. He snorted impatiently, "You know you will have to face him eventually. He seemed quite taken with you at first, and then quite angry…"

"I had forgotten," Bulma whispered.

_Things had barely been done when this bit of news crept back. That would mean HE would demand her attention. Ever since that night she had struggled to forget, Bulma dreaded a face to face. After rejecting his Highness attentions she had found her world turned upside down._

_Bulma had crept back to her room, only to find Raditz there patiently waiting. In soft tones he had explained he was escorting her to a new duty. Nervous she had been ordered to pack her things and leave the Prince's chambers. She followed Bardock's elder son to a set of small rooms where Bardock and his mate lived, and was told that this was her new place. Serving him as an assistant. The Prince no longer had need of her services._

_At first Bulma was relieved Vegeta had not killed her. She knew that pissing off the Prince was treason. Yet he must have decided she was no longer concubine material and had relegated her to a slave. Surprisingly Bardock allowed her to touch the electronic plans she had drawn up, and even bade her due most of the work._

_"You're far better at electronics than I'll ever be. I'm just a fighter who can see circuit panels," he huffed that day. "What do you think I use Bharbera for? She's my real technician, as are the whole crew. And as long as nobody else knows or cares, you should be the one getting your hands dirty since Tomic's gone."_

"Bulma," Bardock said again.

"What?"

"Curses Woman wake up. Look, I can excuse your daydreaming only so much..." Bardock sighed.

"I'm sorry I just... I'm anxious about seeing the Prince again. He was angry when I left. What if he..."

"Perhaps if you show him more concentration he will be pleased with what we've accomplished. But do try to watch your tongue," Bardock said not unkindly.

"Bardock... I said things that night that I regretted... I..." she trailed off.

Blinking at her, the scientist shook his head. Leading her away to a remote corner of the lab he then glanced around. Sighing he whispered, "Bulma, what did you say?"

"I rejected him," she whispered.

"Rejected him?" Bardock frowned. "What did you say? You know well the penalty for treading lightly with him..."

"I... I'm so confused..." she trailed off.

"What exactly DID you say, woman, answer me," Bardock asked, grasping her shoulder gently.

Haltingly she told him, trying not to blush of what had transpired. Silently Bardock nodded, his frown ever increasing. Just why she was spilling her private details to this Saiyan she did not know. She hadn't even had the courage to tell Raditz. Tomic was nowhere to be found, and she felt she could no longer hold it back. Her throat burned and she felt something choking up inside when she reached the part about the morning after, and how she had felt confused and embarassed. Bardock grasped both her shoulders and gave them a squeeze. Not firm enough to hurt, but enough to get her attention. Clearing his throat he said, "Bulma, you know this is a very serious matter. Don't you realize what his Majesty gave you?"

"He wanted me," she whispered. "And I said no... what does it mean? Is it something that means life or death?"

"It means, woman, that you had best apologize to him when you next see him. Because you won't get another chance," Bardock said gruffly.

"Is he going to kill me? That seems like a stupid custom," Bulma swallowed hard, her heart pounding suddenly.

"You have one last chance I said, Bulma. You must accept him, and apologize and admit your folly, for your own sake. You are lucky he didn't reject you fully. Because by all rights you could have been slain by him or anyone else's hand," Bardock said quietly, his dark eyes filled with warning, and sadness.

"How was I supposed to know!" Bulma snapped back.

"You really don't think before you act, do you, woman?" Bardock shook his head in frustration. As much as he admired her spunk and intelligence Bulma often did plunge right into things and expected someone else to bail her out.

"Don't give me that! It wasn't my fault!' Bulma gritted, her blue eyes filling with anger.

"Look, Bulma. Just take my advice and swallow your pride. You've got a good thing going here. Do you want to throw away all you've tried to fight for? For the Prince to offer what he did to a non Saiyan is beyond belief, but he has his reasons. You sealed your fate and now you must follow through, for the sake of your friends and your world," Bardock explained, boring right into her soul with that gaze of his.

"I'm scared... I didn't choose it to happen, it just did... and then..." she trailed off.

"You'd better make up your mind Bulma. Either way he's coming. And I'm sure it's just a matter of..." Bardock trailed off.

"He's right," came another voice.

In the corner on guard just inside the door stood Bardock's older son Raditz. He had been assigned the task of looking after Bulma in the Prince's absence, making sure nobody approached her. Bulma had not taken long to figure out that it was Raditz that chased away any Idsarjin males from courting her. Idsjarins had multiple sex partners, so open relationships were quite the norm. Only when breeding did they settle down and become monogamous. Then when the breeding season was over, they resumed their ways. It was not uncommon for a female to have different children by different fathers.

"What's going on?" Bardock frowned, glancing up from his lab work to shot a glare at his longhaired son.

"I just got a transmission from Turles ship. He's returning from his latest mission. Seems he's gotten word that the Prince's latest survey mission was a success," said Raditz.

"What mission WAS he on?" asked Bulma.

"Should we tell her?" Raditz asked.

"She might as well know, since she's had the privilege of building the GR technology. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't' have gotten it done in enough time," said Bardock.

"Fine, Father," mumbled Raditz. He cleared his throat and glanced down at the frail but defiant human girl who assisted his father with an intelligence that rivaled and surpassed the Saiyans and even the Idsarjin. Slowly he strode over; h is massive black boots pressing a bit violently into the floor. Bulma was grateful Idsarjin gravity was only a bit more then Earth's or she could not stand up on her own as she did now.

Impatiently Bulma folded her arms over the chest of her almost see through lab coat. "What's the deal? I worked HARD for this! What's Vegeta doing? And what's the deal with Zarbon? I mean LORD Zarbon. Last I heard Turles was running some mission for him, and Vegeta went on some purging mission. How were the two related?"

"Turles had been following certain legends. About an incredible treasure found on a far distant planet that the Cold family was possibly after. But nobody knew its location until a short time ago. The Mantissan database had a few accounts, but they were sparse. Turles was bartering for information from any other space pirates to find out if they were rumors," said Raditz.

"And…" Bulma asked, leaning back against her lab counter, one hand bracing her body away from it.

"Turles found a goldmine. And the Prince and Nappa have finished their latest mission for Zarbon. They're returning from Zarbon's home planet with the Lord himself to have a victory feast on Idsar Prime," Raditz said.

"A purging mission?" Bulma asked, her blue brows knitting in anger.

"No girl," said Bardock with a shake of his head. "Let's just say the Prince and Nappa are VERY good at being galactic enforcers. Zarbon had some… trouble from some of Freeza's former henchmen. They didn't want to accept that he was being sympathetic to Saiyans. So Zarbon send them a message. And Vegeta was the messenger."

"They haven't bothered them since," Raditz grunted with pride.

"How many people died?" Bulma asked quietly, biting her lip.

"Enough. Zarbon's built quite a case to keep the Saiyans as his allies. It makes us look good so he can protect us from Frosta's whims. If she shared Freeza's fear that the Saiyans were uncontrollable…" trailed off Raditz.

"You told me that Frosta defeated your 'Master Brolli'. Is that what made her scared of the Saiyans?"

"Yes. Till Lord Zarbon found out that Brolli was being manipulated by his father," Bardock said.

"You never SAID that," whispered Bulma fiercely. "How many people know?"

"Just those loyal to the Prince. We suspected it, but had no proof. But Vegeta and Nappa's mission brought the necessary evidence. Seems that Paragus did a little deal with Freeza's henchman Dudoria. He gave him a mind control device that brainwashed our Legendary," Raditz confessed.

"That's one of the pieces of technology I was trying to fathom," Bardock confessed. "And why I authorized you to help us on the GR project. You took up the slack and proved your worth. And for that you have my gratitude and that of the Saiyan race…"

"Or what remains of it?" Bulma couldn't resist adding.

"Granted we are reduced to a precious few. But it's hoped that Brolli can be 'cured' of his mental breakdown. Zarbon has ties to psychic doctors on his world, who are thorough," said Bardock.

"You told me he was 'sent away' for a year," Bulma blinked at him.

"We didn't say where. But you deserve to know, after what you've accomplished. And it's best you're in the loop before his majesty returns," Bardock said. "If I'm right, Raditz?"

"Indeed. This is why you should ready yourself, Bulma. I'm supposed to take you to rendezvous with Turles ship with the GR prototype," Raditz said.

"I know you discussed that, but I still don't see why we can't bring him here," said Bulma.

"Hasn't your time here taught you anything girl?" Bardock sighed, shaking his head. "The last thing we need is for something to go wrong. You know well why we're sending you and I'm staying here to continue work. This is the only working prototype, and the Prince will be meeting you on Turles ship. Vegeta wasn't coming back HERE…"

"But…"

"No buts. You'd better get started. Raditz will take you to your quarters. How long does she have?" asked Bardock.

"A twelfth part of a planetary rotation," Raditz glanced at the hourglass nearby.

"All right. Sheesh everyone's so damn paranoid around here," Bulma grumbled.

She wandered over and pressed a button on the side of the spherical space capsule they had constructed. Oddly enough she had fought the urge to paint the Capsule logo on it, but was pleasantly surprised to see it was there, under the Vegetasei pitchfork styled logo. Smoke flooded the room, clearing to reveal a small capsule that lay in Bulma's palm. She slipped it into the case hanging at her hip, and then walked over to where Raditz stood tapping his foot. Bardock waved his goodbye, and then returned to what he was doing.

* * *

Along the way, they passed through the marble column corridors of the bright science complex. Pools of purple water reflected the light green sky, illuminated by two huge bright stars gleaming down. In some of the pools Idsarjin slaves splashed and entertained their higher-ranking royals. Only the upper class and soldiers bore the ceremonial stripes, their fur shaved to a thin coat that glistened gold. Slaves had their fur much longer, indicating they had not the time to attend to evaluating their status such. Long leashes trailed behind them, attached to gold or silver collars around their throats. Raditz grasped the end of Bulma's leash, though she was well behaved. He had to keep up appearances for the sake of their Idsarjin hosts.

Bulma strode ahead of him, her body gliding under the light gauzy veil skirt covering her leather shorts and tall hip boots. A halter-top of blue leather encased her bosom, over which another veil was loosely wrapped. The ends trailed like a comet's tail behind her. All female slaves and servants dressed in the minimal leather bustier tops and short pants. Males wore loincloths and a minimal veil wrapped around their bared chests in an X. Royalty wore even more scant leather briefs, hip boots jointed to the pants by a chain, and then a band of leather encasing the breasts, without any veil to hide their curvaceous figures. The higher up you were the more flesh you could show. Male royalty only wore loincloths, their legs, and arms painted with the red stripes on their shaved fur. Only their black and silver hair was left long to stream down their backs. Bulma's blue hair was similar in hue to many of the purple and aqua of the female Idsarjin royalty and upper class, so it wasn't too much of a distraction.

Only occasionally did she see a Saiyan wearing full armor, or an Idsarjin male similarly dressed. All Idsarjin females wore no armor unless actually on guard duty. Female Saiyans, usually half-breeds with bluish black hair wore armored vests and brief spandex shorts, along with tall white boots or leg cuffs. Fasha was an example of this. Raditz long h air swayed back and forth, his grip on Bulma's leash at the bare minimum.

"I bet you miss Tomic," said Bulma softly.

"I have. It will be good to see her again. When she has called me she has said she's increased her power considerably," Raditz nodded with pride.

Bulma shuddered inwardly, realizing what that meant. She had read up on how Turles increased his power. Usually they scoped out worlds with civilization on the brink of collapse, or who were enemies of Zarbon's people. Then the life force would be sucked out as his Shinseju trees took root. It was a grand scale Purge, leaving the planet a dry desert. Then the terraformers could rebuild it into any sort of villa a member of the Cold Family could want.

All Saiyan teams were at their own discretion to purge in any manner they saw fit. Bulma felt a lump in her throat at the thought of what Vegeta and Nappa were doing. She pretended indifference, but Raditz knew better as he saw the disgust on her face.

"We do what we have to, Bulma, to survive. Like you humans did. Consider Earth lucky they had enough to pay their ransom," said Raditz.

"But not for the Dragon balls you mean," she whispered. He nodded sternly. The corridor took them towards the spaceport, where a pod awaited their departure. Bulma knew she would have to be cramped in a small tin baseball with the tall warrior, but it hardly fazed her. Raditz was already mated, and being around him was almost as reassuring as being around Goku.

How she missed him. Yamcha either had moved on, or was wrought with grief. Bulma sniffled, feeling the absence of the locket she had lost a while ago. Raditz sighed, realizing that the female still mourned the loss of her home world for the choice she had made. If only she could realize how privileged she was to be one of Vegeta's personal slaves. It was far better than death or being sold to Zarbon's people. Even Turles would treat her well, if he was still interested in dallying. Ever since he mated for life, he had still kept a few female slaves for his crew.

"All ready for you, Sergeant!" waved one of the pod techs, a tall Idsarjin male with a helmet and armored green vest.

"Good. Now beat it," Raditz grunted, tugging Bulma's leash towards the nearest pod resting in its steaming alcove.

Like a large bowl, the spaceport's walls curved up in three dimensions. At the middle of the bottom was a resilient soft landing pad. Pods launching were contained in cradles along the upper walls of the rounded shelves above. He had to lift Bulma and levitate to its open door, and then set her on the small access ledge before contorting himself to sit. Bulma was forced to sit across his lap crosswise or between his large knees on the seat. She chose to sit on the pod floor however, because there was just enough room to do so, with her back resting against the bottom of the seat. Raditz shrugged, pushing the control to allow the door to swing shut. Bulma gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the thrust upward as the engines fired.


	15. Deception

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does. This work of fan fiction is meant to entertain and I make no money from it._

_A/N: Apologies for taking so long to update this!_

* * *

As the pod door slowly opened, Raditz tensed. Bulma saw the twitching of muscles in his back and legs clench. A low growl emanated from his throat and he thrust Bulma behind him. "Stay down milady!" he cautioned. Across his left eye, the scouter bleeped with a high power reading.

"What the hell…" Bulma got out. One moment she heard the clanging of a space pod hatch opening.

"It's a trick!" shouted Raditz, his scouter bleeping urgently as he raised his hand. Energy blazed into a purple sphere on his palm. It shot forwards, and then a big explosion almost seared Bulma's vision had she not clamped her eyes shut.

"Raditz!" she screamed. His strong arm wrapped around her waist, and then she felt the world shifting and flipping over. Under her front, she felt a broad armored shoulder and a feeling of moment while the ground bounced beneath her. She realized Raditz was carrying her over one shoulder and backing up. Then a snatching sensation of rising indicated they were flying with his ki crackling around her.

More space pods landed, disgorging figures in strange red armor. Instead of the black or white of Saiyan or Frosta's soldiers, they were clad in a different scheme. Raditz shot through the entrance, his ki envelope shielding Bulma as they sped along. "We're under attack," he whispered, his voice near Bulma's left hip.

"Damn… they're not like you guys," Bulma murmured, glancing backwards. It wasn't hard because Raditz hand rested protectively on her backside while she faced over his shoulder to see red armored figures rapidly gaining ground. Explosions blossomed all around them as masonry crumbled. Only narrowly avoiding one large chunk, Raditz angled his course upwards. They shot vertically, leaving Bulma's stomach behind.

Then mercifully, a short time later she felt the jarring stop of his black boots impacting a flat surface. Around her, the cerulean purple skies stretched endlessly, among the craggy mountains and gleaming spires of the Idsarjin capital city. They were outside, and she could see the distant black specks pouring out of the nearest buildings or landing out of the sky. Raditz spun around, half levitating as his feet barely touched the ground, and their course sagged in the direction of the research building. She could tell because of the triple angled spires leaning into the large rising cone.

"You'll be safe in the prince's quarters," Raditz urged, shooting in through the entrance. Past him, other Saiyans hissed and shouted.

"Dammit, they caught us with our pants down," shouted Bardock from somewhere to the right.

Bulma craned her neck to see Raditz father tearing off his work smock and dashing out of the laboratory. A long line of hatchways meandered its way through the complex, each closing off a separate workspace. Idsarjins in their white and black armor pushed past, moving towards the entrance where Raditz had just slammed the door shut.

"Keep her safe, Father. I need to get back out there," Raditz nodded.

"Understood," Bardock said.

"Hey wait don't I get a say in this?" Bulma complained. Like baggage, she was transferred from Raditz shoulder to Bardock's.

"Milady, don't' worry. Just keep your mouth shut and mind what Bardock says!" Raditz shouted back. Then his voice trailed off behind the loud rumbling of explosions and the frantic shouts of other people pushing back and forth. A howling yowl over the loudspeaker deafened them both, Bardock's shoulder bobbing up and down under Bulma's gut.

"Bardock where the hell are you taking me?" she demanded. Lights flickered and then they were plunged into pitch black. It was banished partly by the glowing green light from Bardock's raised fist.

"To safety. Now keep your mouth shut and let me get us the hell out of here!" Bardock curtly answered.

"Damn it, you can take two seconds to say something!" Bulma shrilled in his ear.

Grumbling Bardock winced and answered, "All right. I'm taking you to where they keep the females. Idsarjin women don't fight like Saiyan females do. It's against their nature unless they have no other choice."

"I can't argue with that, but where's Veg… the prince?"

"I don't know, woman," Bardock answered, silencing her next question.

A blinding white light surrounded the scientists. Bulma felt Bardock crumpling from beneath her. Then her body rolled over and smacked into the hard floor. Bulma glanced up to see Bardock on his hands and knees, shaking his head. She crawled over to him, and then lifted her head quickly to glance around.

Bardock's shouts mingled with others before fading. Her consciousness became a receding circle that narrowed to a single pinprick in blackness. When she next felt self aware, she heard loud laughter. Muscles twitched in her body, and she felt herself slowly stirring. Muscles and bones seemed sculpted from lead itself.

"She's almost awake," said a voice in Saiyan tongue.

Arms balanced her, raising her to sit up. When she leaned heavily on someone, then blinked awake. Vision blurred, then slowly centered on the source of the voice. Still she couldn't discern anything except blobs of color. One purplish blob gently held her, while another was light blue.

"Mistress Bulma," said the voice she recognized as Jennlynn. Other Idsarjin females clustered together, for Bulma could tell from the many blurs of violet and blue present over Jennlynn and Lyssra's shoulders. Whispers in the distinctive Idsarjin tongue echoed in what seemed a small space. Instead of light, they were surrounded by a shadow, with one source of illumination from the immediate left. Enough to tell color, but not bright enough to give any detail. In addition, the quality of the light was flickering, almost like that from a candle flame or a torch.

"Huh, what? What the hell happened," Bulma reeled as she blinked up at the Idsarjin concubine belonging to the Prince.

"We were invaded. Someone attacked the Saiyan compound when you were waiting for the Prince…"

"But I saw Vegeta…" gasped Bulma, struggling to make sense of it. All of it seemed so clear at first, and then memories shifted and melted like wax. She wasn't sure of what to make of the shouting and screaming.

"It was a shape shifter," Jennlynn informed her. "A Monsturn."

"You mean like Lord Zarbon?" asked Bulma, blinking in shock. She felt her body rebelling, a sickness swarming in her gut. The smell of damp fur and sulfur met her nostrils.

"It wasn't Lord Zarbon; it was a renegade of his people. Captain Kumquat," said the voice of Lyssra wearily from Bulma's other side.

Bulma vision still refused to focus, and she felt panicky. "Why can't I see you clearly?"

"Aftereffects of the ki stunning," Jennlynn reassured her. She felt her head and shoulders resting on someone's knees, while the rest of her body lay on a fibrous matt.

"We shouldn't worry. When Bardock finds out we've been taken he'll be here in no time," Lyssra reassured her.

"But they were as powerful as the third class Saiyans," Jennlynn hissed. "Don't forget you were knocked out before you saw Bardock go down…"

"No… he's not…"

"He isn't. All I remember was seeing him stumbling around with blood, among other Third Class guards. Raditz also was felled trying to protect us."

"Raditz," Bulma whispered, remembering how the Saiyan third class had accompanied her to meet the prince. Again, memories slipped into place and settled into a pattern she could recognize. Breathing in and out, she remembered what Goku and her Z warrior friends had often said about calming oneself with meditation. She was no good to anyone panicking. After all, she was Bulma Briefs, an inventor. Without ki power but not without her genius.

Once her breathing surged in and out she let herself relax. Jennlynn continued to rub her temples, soothing Bulma's aching head. Closing her eyes, she strained her ears to listen. Beneath her body, she felt the vibrating drone that felt like something humming with power. It was a gravity field, she recalled. All of them tingled through the soles of boots or sandals whenever she was on board a ship. Secondly, she heard behind the murmuring of Idsarjin women, the droning of a steady power source. Only more basic ships had such a poorly dampened power drive. Usually a counter white noise generator cancelled the loud hum that buzzed through the entire ship. At least Turles had such a device she recalled. It buzzed through the space pods to a far lesser degree she remembered.

"We're on a space ship, aren't we?" Bulma asked. Jenlynn's thighs tensed under her.

"Yes," the concubine answered. "Bound for the home planet of our captor."

"Who is…?" Bulma asked.

"Captain Bok Choi. He was one of lord Zarbon's rivals to serve Frosta. Yet when Zarbon started making his own plans, he tried to rat out our protector to the Empress. Fortunately, Lord Zarbon was able to discredit him. He was sent to protect the western flank of the Empress's holdings. Yet there was no provision about stopping infighting," Jennlynn explained, her voice tight with tension.

"He has no love for Saiyans, and often times he would raid our planet taking us as concubines. Not that we mind, but we serve the Saiyans and Frosta first. Not a second rate that has fallen from his favor," cut in the voice of Naiya.

"You were captured too?" Bulma asked meekly.

"Yes," Naiya murmured.

"We've got to get out of here," Bulma said, her abdomen aching as she pulled herself to sit up.

"How?"

"Simple. Let me to the front," Bulma urged. Ranks of concubines and slaves moved out of her way as she shoved through. Most of them knelt a good distance from what seemed a flickering ki barrier.

"Don't touch it," Lyssra urged from behind her.

"I won't. I know what I'm doing," Bulma tapped the side of her head. She slowly rose to stand on shaky legs, stumbling over to the side of the entrance. Across from them, she saw faces peeking through another undulating shield covering a rectangular aperture, the same proportions as the entrance to their 'cell'.

Carefully she studied the outlets that let the ki pour through, and then glanced down at the floor. A narrow threshold of about three inches separated the cell floor from the hallway. Her armored top gleamed in the light of the undulating plasma energy. Fortunately, their captors had not removed it, perhaps thinking she was but a female incapable of anything but quaking in her cell.

"Plasma grade holding wall," Lyssra whispered in her ear.

"Uh huh. But the paneling I can't see how to get through…"

"Ganrite alloys. You'll not get through that without a hard object or torch cutter," Lyssra murmured.

"Wait," Bulma muttered. She reached up to one ear, and twisted the earring out. They were diamond studs she had gotten for her sweet sixteen.

"Give me something short and hard," she whispered, before she blushed at the giggling some of the girls gave her.

"For what?"

"A handle. This will cut through it, or at least scrape, but it's too small unless I mount it on something," Bulma murmured. Lyssra fumbled among her garment, which consisted of an armored top that reached just under her breast but left her navel and hips bare.

"Try this," Jennlynn said. She held a gleaming object about three inches long. With her, other hand she held onto her segmented skirt belt.

"Fine," Bulma nodded, then looked at the object. A slender pin joined hoops of twisted wire. Setting the diamond on the end, she mumbled a curse.

"Allow me," Lyssra urged, her fingers flickering with ki. Two Idsarjin blocked them as Lyssra's energy melted the end of the pin to fit the tiny diamond tip into. Then Bulma took the improvised scraper and stood up again. Carefully she began to scratch through the alloy bit by bit with the diamond tipped scraper.

"If I can get through then I can reach the works from this side," she mumbled. At the height of her shoulder, she scraped a small square. Her teeth sank into her lips when she realized how hard she had to push and only merely scratched its blue surface.

"Let me," Jennlyn pushed her to the side. "I'm stronger than you, no offense milady."

"Don't go too deep. The metal's only a mimin thickness," Lyssra cautioned.

* * *

Over the next hour Bulma, then Jennlynn, and then Lyssra used the scraper. Bulma's fingers stung from the constant pushing at a 90-degree angle of the arm. Finally under Lyssra's hand the tool made enough of a square cut to allow them to pull aside the metal piece. Circuitry flickered in the small hole about the width of Bulma's palm. Using another pin from Jennlynn's belt Bulma began to poke around the various bits with her improvised tool.

"Stand back," Bulma whispered. "I'm sure this will set off some alarms…"

"Don't worry, we'll be ready," Lyssra whispered.

"But you said you couldn't' fight," Bulma said.

"We might not fight in battle, but we can fight someone off not playing by the rules of concubinage," Jennlynn smirked. "How else do you think we could entertain Frosta's men?"

"I see," Bulma blushed. She remembered how many of the females turned concubines had special ki training to resist or allow their 'customer's or owners to approach them without breaking or roasting them with overzealous nature.

A dozen Idsarjin women crouched down on their haunches. Slowly the air in the cell crackled with the gathering of energy. She could see the fur bristling on their bodies, while their eyes gleamed blue and green from the effort. A low hiss turned into a moaning yowl common among those that needed to use sound to focus their kis. Directly behind her Lyssra tingled with greenish ki of her own, while Jennlynn kept Bulma shielded from any passersby. No sooner did Bulma's tool touch the right connection then a loud blaring echo around them. The tiny tool fell to the floor with a clatter unheard by the females droning energy call. Plasma sizzled out, no longer casting its yellowish shimmer, followed by a blast of fresh air from the hall.

"Now!" Bulma shouted. A dozen of them leapt out into the hall at once. Only Jennlynn stayed near Bulma while Lyssra bounded across to the cell opposite. Her fingers worked over the control panel to release the cell field. Meanwhile the concubines' bodies flickered with gathered ki as they raced down the corridor.

Red suited guards rounded the corner. On their wrists were small squat muzzles, while their faces were covered with helmets partly. They yelped and pointed one-second before twelve blasts of power knocked them backwards into the far wall. Seconds later, the attacking concubines pinned them down.

More joined them from the other cells opened by Lyssra. Within the crowd of hissing spitting Idsarjin females Bulma felt herself urged along with Jennlynn at her side. All around them guards rushing out were felled or tossed aside. Claws popped from long slender fingers, soon scratching triple strokes across armor and exposed flesh. Loud screams and cries from guards overwhelmed were replaced with the yowls of victory.

"This is too easy," Bulma suddenly commented to Lyssra on her right.

"Maybe so, but the fools never expected us. We were caught off guard. But this isn't the first time these fools have tried such a move," Jennlynn answered. "Besides the Prince taught me a few tricks in case I was captured…"

Her hand glowed bluish white. Raising it aloft she generated a small flickering ki ball, before she hurled it forwards. Another guard grunted from the explosion slamming into him, his armor cracking with the force. Bodies no longer crowded Bulma, spreading out in what appeared to be a vast chamber. Small gleaming spheres sat nestled in the walls, while the ceiling overhead soared to three times the normal corridor height. Lyssra suddenly tapped Bulma's shoulder and pulled her along. "This way!" she urged.

"Right!" Bulma nodded. "But we need to send a message…"

"Where do you think we're going?" Jennlynn laughed, bounding alongside of them. Bulma's heart pounded in her chest as she struggled to run along with the two females.

Around them light and sound whined and droned with the prolonged alarm. The air suddenly grew thick with what appeared to be smoke, and she felt herself coughing. Was it some sort of gas, she wondered? Lyssra and Jennlynn were pressing folds of their veils to their mouths, and Bulma did the same, stumbling along with them.

"Suppression gas, hurry!" Lyssra urged, muffled through the cloth. Bulma realized the smoke only mildly stung, smelling of ashy roses. Yet she still walked upright while her companions staggered. Slipping her arm under one of them, she boosted them up.

"It's not affecting me," Bulma whispered.

"You've got to get to the command deck. Before they gas us all," Lyssra coughed, pointing ahead as Jennlynn's hand pressed a panel.

"Right," Bulma nodded. "But what way do I go?"

"Straight and to the left. Auxiliary com panels," Lyssra groaned.

"But I can't just…" Bulma whispered.

Angry shouts drowned her protests. They swiveled their heads to see red armored beings bursting through the thick smoke. Jennlynn heaved and coughed, then grabbed Bulma's arms. She shoved her through an archway, and then Bulma stumbled to catch her balance. Spinning around she found herself face to face with a solid metal door clanging down. Only a few whips of smoke swirled around from the impact.

"Wait!" Bulma shouted. She pressed her ear to the door, hearing muffled screams, and then silence. At the absence of sound, her heart sank to her toes. Reluctantly she turned, and then continued down the hall in search of a comm. Panel. Jennlynn and Lyssra had bought her precious time, but at what cost?


	16. Yamcha and Trunks to the rescue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does. This work of fan fiction is meant to entertain and I make no money from it._

* * *

Still the alarm blared at her from all sides, lights blinking. Was it her imagination or did she hear what sounded like more explosions. The entire world was thrown to the left, and she spun into the nearest wall. Struggling to keep her footing the floor rocked back and forth intermittently. Almost bouncing off the walls Bulma managed to stumble to the nearest hatch, which spun open with a quick palm to a panel.

"And where do you think you're going wench?" someone asked.

Bulma spun about, and then hands clamped on her arms. She screamed and kicked at her assailant, only to be slammed into the far wall. A dark shape towered over her, blue skinned with two amber eyes gleaming brightly at her. If not for the different shape of the features, she could almost swear it was Zarbon. Yet the voice was higher pitched and the blue-skinned male was a bit shorter, only towering one head and shoulders above Bulma instead of two. Red sleeveless armor bedecked his chest, and long scarlet leggings and armlets covered his chiseled limbs. Sea blue hair gathered at the nape of his neck in a braid, and a different fashion of diadem from Lord Zarbon's crowned his brow.

"You've given us a lot of trouble, wench. However, little matter. Lord Bok Choi will personally enjoy breaking you in," he leered.

"Let me go you jerk!" Bulma brought her knee up. He twisted his hips to the side, and she felt her knee erupt in pain.

"You're such a delicate little thing. Not Idsarjin or even Saiyan. What pale ugly skin… and frighteningly disgusting features. You're just as hideous as a Saiyan though, apeling," he wrinkled his nose.

"I'm a human you twerp! And if you mess with me…"

"I know. You're one of the Prince's little toys. I have his other one already. Bok Choi wanted especially to have any concubines belonging to the Monkey bastard prince himself. A high ransomed for captive goods. Pity they don't specify in what condition you'll be returned," the alien snickered. Although his voice was smooth as velvet, the evil that gleamed in those eyes made Bulma's stomach crawl. Zarbon was handsome, but this handsome enemy was hideous with only a lovely shell.

"Oh, and I suppose you're going to rape me you coward?" Bulma screamed into his face. "You stupid idiot! You'll get more money for me if you keep your HANDS OFF!"

"Keep screaming. It makes it even more fun. Even though I will have to cover your ugly face to even consider… mmm, maybe I'll just let you have the fun from Lord Bok Choi himself!" Kumquat cackled, tugging Bulma away from the wall. She was dragged behind him as he strode among tables and chairs.

The scouter on his ear bleeped, and he stopped to press a hand to it. With his other, he pulled Bulma close to his body, pressing her tightly to his clammy skin. She stamped her feet, and twisted hard against him, screaming loudly. "Let me GO! DAMN YOU!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you!" shouted her captor. Bulma felt the hand slip around her neck, slowly squeezing. Pressing the button on the scouter side he then murmured, "Kumquat here. Yes, I have one of them… what was that?"

She could just about crane her neck to glance up at the shocked look crossing Kumquat's face. His amber eyes dilated to twice their size, while his whole body twitched behind hers. Her back was pressed to his front, and he chattered rapidly with whoever it was on the other end of his scouter in a tongue Bulma didn't recognize. Judging from the pitch, he seemed panicked.

"You're a lucky bitch. Seems your Saiyan masters have caught onto us. But little matter…"

He spun her to a control panel, and then shoved her to sit down in the nearest chair. Grabbing the leash he clipped to her throat, he wound the other end around the chair's armrest. She was free to try sitting up, but the resistant tug on the leash stopped her from standing. Frustrated, she grabbed at the chain and tugged. Once more, she flopped onto the seat again.

Although the alarm still flashed, the pitch changed into a pulsing series of chirps. The light flashed from red to bluish green and she felt the droning of the new sound even worse than before. Kumquat forgot her, turning to the control panel to his left and right. Circular windows afforded a distant view, but only the flickering screens ticking off in alien ciphers told the story of what was outside. Not in Saiyan script, it was impossible for Bulma to tell what they meant. Only his emotional response cued her in.

Then he pressed more controls to blur the image on the screen into view. A sharp percussive syllable echoed, "DREK!"

"Got a problem?" Bulma couldn't resist taunting.

Snarling he turned on her. "Shut up. Your little friends cost me quite a few guards. But the last laugh is mine because that's no Saiyan ship…"

"What do you mean?"

The hatch hissed open, admitting a creature with red skin and white hair. He anxiously gestured his arms, and Bulma heard words such as Saiyan and Namekian. He pointed to Bulma, and then behind him, his rapid-fire speech incomprehensible. Yet Bulma saw the sneering glance trained of her, and knew it wasn't good for her.

"Namekian? I don't suppose you know any Namekian do you, wench?" Kumquat demanded.

"I don't know what a Namek is... unless you mean Piccolo!" Bulma sneered back. She remembered that Tomic had called Piccolo a Namek.

"You do know them! Tell me have you made any secret deals! Considering the Nameks have no spaceflight and their planet was scourged 2 centuries ago!" Kumquat grabbed her neck and shook her.

"I don't know! There was only one Namek on my home planet and he had no idea what he was!" Bulma snouted back defiantly.

"Seems they have a ship. No matter. We'll blow them away!" Kumquat harshly spat back. Bulma felt herself flop once more to the chair, then saw the odd ship blowing up to a larger view on the screen to his left.

He shouted commands to the red-skinned underling, who moved over to another panel. Other red suited soldiers came in, sitting at other console chairs. She guessed they had been busy dealing with her friends, and shuddered to think of their fate. Her eyes narrowed at the white spiky ship on that screen, wondering why Kumquat was suddenly worried despite his boasts.

A harsh shout from the red skinned being snapped them to attention. Fingers flew across panels, and a bright cherry red light flared shortly behind the window. However, her chair rocked with the resulting shudder of the entire world. Lights flickered and angry shouts sounded. Sparks exploded from a nearby panel, and Bulma grabbed at her leash.

"Drek," cursed Kumquat. He grabbed Bulma's leash and untangled it. Pointing to his station, he motioned one of his underlings. Then he tugged the leash, forcing Bulma to follow him as he exited.

"What's happening!" she shrilled as they rushed along. Steadily he tugged and jerked the leash, pulling her torso forwards and almost choking her on their trek through the ships halls.

"You're going to be put in a very special cell while we deal with these troublesome Nameks. And you're going to tell me everything you know and stop making up stories!" Kumquat threatened, swinging her by the chain and dragging her to the left.

Bulma stumbled again, landing against him as another jarring earthquake rocked the floor. Seeing him teetering she shoved him hard, grabbing the leash with her hands. It tugged free of his hand, and Bulma managed to break away in a fast run. However, she felt a sizzling blast narrowly avoid her. Then something slammed into her back, knocking her down. She felt a stinging slap in her face, and her hair fell around her face. Rolling over she stared up at her attacker crouched over her. Bulma saw his hand flickering with ki. Throwing her hands before her, she felt the shaking of the ship growing worse. Distant shouts and rumbling sounded ever closer, and sparks sizzled from a wall behind her attack's shoulder.

"Stupid wench… that will teach you," he snarled.

She squeezed herself into a ball, praying to Kami. "No, don't kill me! If you do, the Prince will blast you to atoms!" she cried through her arms folded over her face. Curled into a fetal position she shivered, awaiting the blast or the hit that would follow.

"I don't care… you've given me enough," Kumquat shouted.

Ki increased in intensity, sizzling brightly. Bulma screamed loudly, waiting for the end. Blood spattered around her, soaking her clothes. Someone howled with pain, amidst her screams. Then something heavy slumped against her. Nothing but the sound of more distant explosions answered, and she realized she was still alive.

Slowly she lowered her arms and then turned her head to see a body leaning against her. Yelping she pushed it aside then saw it flop to the floor. Kumquat's amber eyes stared up at her, blood dribbling from his lips and from many wounds crisscrossing his body. She kicked fiercely, backing away as Kumquat rolled over with a moan.

A smoking sizzle covered it, and Bulma saw a shadow creep into view behind it. Only blue ki crackling around it revealed its form, blood drippi8ng from a shining object clutched in one hand. As the figure approached, she scrambled on all fours away, kicking Kumquat's body. Kumquat couched up blood, reaching out his hand to clench her ankle. Despite the many burns on his body, he was still alive.

Blood spattered Bulma all over, soaking into her slave girl outfit. She whimpered as someone slid his or her arms around her and lifted her up. Gently the figure cradled her, and then held her aloft off her feet. She clung tightly to his neck, sobbing.

"It's all right, you're safe now," he whispered. Bulma felt silky hair; human textured and stared up at the person holding her. Two human eyes, blue as hers gleamed with concern, hidden behind a fringe of lavender hair.

"Who… are you!" Bulma gasped.

"Don't worry Bulma, I'm here to help you," he urged.

"P… put me down!" she gasped.

Low snarls came from around them. Bulma yelped and then squeezed the stranger around the neck as he held her securely. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Capsule corps logo stitched to the shoulder of his jacket and gasped in shock. He was an earthling, she realized dumbfounded. What also floored her was his flawless use of her language, with the same inflection as her home in West City.

"Let the slave go, boy and we'll not kill you," hissed the voice of one of the underlings, the one with red skin. She guessed it was Kumquat's second in command.

"Make me," the boy smirked. "I don't think you should have harmed her. And you won't even TOUCH her while I'm around."

"Who are you," Bulma whispered.

"Hold onto my neck," he whispered. "I'm going to have to use one hand to fight."

Bulma did so as he shifted the majority of her weight to one arm, and then reached back over one shoulder to grasp the handle of a weapon there. With a quick rasp, he drew it, and she saw the gleam of light on a very chikyuujin sword in his left hand. Snickers emerged from the other teammates as the boy swung it menacingly.

"You seek to fight US with a primitive weapon like that?" sneered Kumquat's lieutenant. She was shocked because she didn't realize they spoke her language. Yet the scouter's uvt circuit would have helped that.

"What's the matter, scared?" the boy sneered.

"Keep them busy, Trunks!" Shouted another voice Bulma recognized.

Right before them dropped a cloaked figure, brandishing a scimitar like sword as his boots touched the deck. Bulma's heart thumped in her throat as she saw the long black hair fluttering around his collar, about the same length as the lavender haired boy's that was holding her securely. At his hip bounced a sheathed scimitar, balanced by a holstered pistol of one sort on the opposite hip. Laced boots reached to the middle of his legs, the pants thrust into their tops, and puffing out a bit like Goku's did on earth. Dark human eyes fixed into Bulma's, their scar faced owner beaming at her.

"Right Yamcha," he nodded.

"Get her out of her Trunks. To the ship. I'll hold these swine off," Yamcha said.

"Yamcha!" Bulma yelped. "How… where…"

"Later Bulma. I didn't chase across the galaxy to lose you now!" Yamcha turned his head to look at her, his face scarred and tanned. His eyes gleamed brightly and she felt her heart stop.

"You came for me," she whispered.

"Hold on, Bulma," Trunks instructed.

Suddenly they levitated into the air, and Bulma clutched the Capsule jacket tightly. Simultaneously ki blasts flickered from dozens of guns, and His sword flashed back and forth to deflect the blasts. Around them reality streaked, and Trunks rocketed through the flight deck over the heads of the foot soldiers in red armor. Behind them Yamcha swung his sword in glistering arcs. Energy crackled along its blade, sending arcs of glistening ki slicing in at a 360-degree radius. His cloak billowed around him as he sliced into the soldiers, blood, and gore flying all directions. Trunks sword also slashed back and forth, and then she felt him landing.

"What ship is that?" She asked, pointing to the strange craft on four spikes that loomed overhead like a spider.

"Piccolo!" shouted Trunks. She saw a square platform descend and then Trunks lifted her onto the platform.

"What the hell is going on? You're from earth… but this ship…"

"Trust me, Bulma," the boy urged. She held tightly to him as the platform shot up, and then stopped inside a gleaming interior. The cabin was moderately sized, fitted with alien and earthling technology bearing the capsule logo. A strange pod shaped vehicle was connected to the rear, taking up a good part of the rear cabin. It was cylindrical, with engines bearing a numeral 1 on the side and a glass-domed cockpit.

"What about Yamcha?"

"He's on his way!" Trunks said as he set Bulma into a seat and buckled her in.

"But… who are you and where…"

"I'm Trunks, and I'm from Earth," he said. "But the rest will have to wait."

Sheathing his sword he then sat down before the front console and started to punch buttons. The ship slowly lifted off, levitating on its own power. Bulma saw through the front port how it glided through the interior of the craft she recognized as Kumquat's freighter orbiting bound towards Pyorrhea. Gasping she suddenly felt the ship again touchdown, and the hatch opened in the floor.

The loud buzz of energy sounded, heralding the rise of a cloaked figure through the hatch. When Bulma saw Yamcha's dark hair dangling from the helmet, and the orange and red garments peeking from the cloak's opening her heart stopped. She got a much better look at him now. Yet how could it be, Bulma wondered. Yamcha carried something over his shoulder that looked like a sack. Then the piece of hatch fused with the floor seamlessly and Yamcha let the sack drop. He strode over to where Bulma sat, and then unbuckled her to haul her up.

Dizzily she spun around in his arms, lifted above his face as he crowed with joy. Bulma squealed with mingled joy and shock, "Yamcha! How in Kami's name…"

"Bulma! It's me! I found you!" Yamcha shouted, lowering her to her feet. Arms wrapped around her he hugged her tightly. She gasped when he pulled back, tipping her chin up with his hand while his other wrapped her around her waist.

Bracing her hands on his chest, she breathed deeply. He was so handsome standing there, fierce and proud like when she had first met him. Around his throat gleamed a chain, from which hung a familiar locket. He had kept it, she wondered. Reaching up she fingered it.

"Yamcha how did you find me?" she gasped.

"I had help," Yamcha panted, then leaned down. Bulma yelped before his lips claimed hers, and his grasp tightened. Not questioning anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him firmly.

So unexpected was it that she thought nothing of it at first. Until something shuddered through her body, screaming in alarm. An angular face popped into her thoughts, frowning. Dark eyes of a different harsher quality than those of her love burned with fury. Bulma pushed on Yamcha's chest, breaking the kiss. He parted, thinking only that she was catching her breath as he beamed down at her.

"I'm only just glad that I've found you babe," Yamcha sighed.

"But Yamcha there's something you should know," Bulma protested. Not listening Yamcha scooped her up in his arms before he sat down. Planting Bulma on his lap, he buckled the belts around them.

Trunks pressed more buttons, and then shouted what sounded like commands in a strange language. The ship shifted forwards and then Bulma was crushed to Yamcha's chest tightly. Space seemed to warp and blur around them shortly. Then finally it slowed and she felt herself clinging to Yamcha tightly once more. She glanced up at him, and melted inside.

"Bulma," he whispered.

"Yamcha," she sniffled, and then felt his lips close over hers. In his arms, he felt her flinch, and then pulled back.

"What's wrong babe?"

"My friends… we can't just leave them there!" Bulma protested.

"Who?" asked Yamcha, blinking at her in confusion.

From next to them, Trunks interrupted, "Excuse me, but where to now?" asked Trunks.

"WE should make for earth," Yamcha answered.

"No, you can't… they'll look for me!" Bulma gasped, squirming on his lap.

"Who?" asked Yamcha, holding her in what he thought was a comforting hug.

"The Saiyans!" she gasped. "Prince Vegeta will come after me… you can't take me away."

"Prince Vegeta?" Yamcha snorted. His face twisted in disgust because he remembered the name well enough.

Strangely, it wasn't Bulma who answered first; it was the lavender haired youth. He said grimly, "Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans. Someone you don't mess with."

"How do YOU know about him?" Bulma asked suspiciously, seeing the menacing gleam in those blue eyes.

"He's widely known throughout the universe," Trunks answered. "And he'll stop at nothing to take back what he considers his..."

"The Saiyans are purgers, remember," Yamcha chimed in. His dark brow knitted with his frown, stunning Bulma. She felt her face flushing hot with guilt.

"Purgers… yes... I know they're planet brokers but..."

"Bulma, I learned a lot since you've been gone," Yamcha sighed. "It's been almost a year since you have been missing. And for that whole year we've been flying around space looking for you."

"A year? But it doesn't seem like that!" Bulma protested. "Unless you consider the theory of relativity."

"That's right," Trunks nodded soberly, his eyes reflecting great sorrow. It was the expression of someone who knew far more then they let on. Only a war hardened soldier or a disaster survivor would possess such a look, not a young boy barely on the verge of manhood.

"Bulma, why are you so quick to defend the Prince anyway? Was he the guy who kidnapped you?" Yamcha demanded.

"Yes… but it wasn't like that!" Bulma answered.

"Like what? What did he do to you?" Yamcha said, not liking what he was hearing.

"He… and I… worked out a deal to save earth. If you take me he'll blow it up for sure!" Bulma protested.

Both Trunks and Yamcha exchanged a worried glance. Slowly Trunks shook his head, pressing his hand to it while Yamcha gritted his teeth. Anger poured off his body in waves when he stared down at Bulma with an expression that twisted her with guilt. He gritted, "Bulma, what are you saying? I chased halfway across space for you and you're telling me this?"

"It means Yamcha that you have to take me back. That ship was already kidnapping me. What 's more, my friends on that ship need my help. You can't just run off without helping them! They could be dead!"

"She's right," Trunks, answered, causing Bulma and Yamcha to both turn to face him. "There were many more kis I sensed on that ship…"

"Please Yamcha we have to help them!" Bulma pleaded. Yamcha drew in his breath sharply and sighed.

"All right, but I don't know I we can fit anyone on here… it's cramped as it is," he relented.

"Not to worry. We can rig this ship to tow them, or maybe I can fix the ship so it can follow," Bulma brightened up. A small smile momentarily flashed over Trunks face, and she realized how much nicer he appeared when not frowning as much. Something about that glare of his reminded her of a Saiyan. Yet his coloring was all wrong.

"We'd better hurry then. I want to get the hell out of here after we play rescue," Yamcha nodded.

"But we can't leave… he'll come after us!" Bulma protested. Yamcha again cursed.


	17. Double capture

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does. This work of fan fiction is meant to entertain and I make no money from it._

* * *

Onboard the Namekian ship, its occupants battled verbally. Oppisite each other, two allies and thier rescued friend sought to make sense of what had just happened. As Yamcha held her tightly Bulma cried, "Yamcha please, it was to save all of you! I made Vegeta take me in place of purging earth!"

"He will do it," Trunks said firmly as he unfastened his belt and stood up.

"No, you're obviously under some sort of brainwashing Bulma! We can escape to earth. Goku's been training with Piccolo there, and his son Gohan…"

"Who is Gohan?" Bulma yelped. " Let me go!"

"Bulma please, don't fight this. I don't know what this Vegeta did to you, but you have to come with us now!"

"No Yamcha, you can't! He'll come after me!" Bulma pounded his chest.

"Let her go Yamcha, she's telling the truth," Trunks urged, reaching down and tugging Bulma away.

"Trunks what the hell…"

"I agreed to help you save Bulma, not endanger her," Trunks said grimly. "Don't make me fight you."

"But… Trunks! Damn it! Who the hell's side are you on?"

"Bulma's," said Trunks. "If anything were to happen to her, I'd never forgive myself. I didn't come to your time to indulge your selfish whims!"

"You bastard," Yamcha growled.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Bulma screamed, kicking against Trunks as he wrapped his arms around her. Drawing his sword, Trunks stood before the control panel.

"Trunks, you don't want to piss me off," Yamcha growled, drawing his own weapon. "Let her go now!"

"Only if you promise NOT to take her back to earth till I say it's safe!" Trunks snarled back, his eyes gleaming brightly.

"You son of a bitch, I trusted you! Are you with them?"

"No, I'm on Bulma's side. You don't get it, Yamcha. If Bulma doesn't live, thousands of people in the future will DIE and it will be on your head! I only came to this time to make sure she survives… her and my father!" Trunks snapped.

"You're nuts!" Yamcha yelped.

"Yamcha stop! Trunks please!" Bulma pleaded. "Stop it and tell me what the hell is going on now!"

"Bulma, he's just trying to trick you!"

"Shut up!" Bulma shrilled. "Put that sword away, Yamcha, and you too, young man!"

"Yes ma'am!" Trunks said as he let her go, his eyes widening with something like shame. It was automatic how he obeyed her, backing away and sheathing his sword.

"Now, Yamcha, you will sit down, and you too, Trunks and BEHAVE!" Bulma snapped. Both males obeyed without question.

"Now Yamcha, you start telling me what you're doing here," she urged.

"To save you. This kid brought me halfway across the galaxy to rescue you, and now he's changing his mind!" Yamcha gritted.

"Trunks, you tell me who the hell you are, and what the hell you're doing here! You said you're not from this time! You're wearing a capsule jacket… and speak as if you grew up in West City. Who are you?"

"I… I'm from the future," said Trunks quietly. "A future where everyone but you, me and Gohan… Goku's son dies."

"Goku's son?" Bulma stammered.

"That's right. Goku and Chichi have a son now. HE's about two, going on three or four now because of relativity," said Trunks.

"But…You mean to say that…"

"For each year you've stayed away, two have passed on earth," said Trunks. "When I left, Gohan was still an infant in his mom's womb."

"Trunks, I can't let you give her away to those monsters!" Yamcha growled.

"Shut up! Tell me everything Trunks. Why should I trust you, and how the hell do you know so much?"

"Because, I work for Capsule," said Trunks quietly. "And… if Vegeta doesn't get you back he'll destroy earth as you said. And I can't let him do that."

"How do you know about Vegeta?" she asked.

"Because… my family knew him well, and he died defending Earth in my time," Trunks answered grimly.

"What the hell…" trailed off Yamcha.

"How can that be?" Bulma stammered.

"I'm taking a great risk telling you all this, but if you die, I'm history," Trunks said softly. "I can't tell you who my father or mother is right now. I promised Gohan… that you wouldn't be killed. And myself."

"This Gohan… you said he's Goku's son, but who's your mother and father?" Bulma stammered. "But you work for Capsule?"

"Twenty years from now, earth is going to be conquered by Androids made by a mad scientist. I came to the past to help stop it. However, I came too early. Then I saw Vegeta abducted you. That wasn't supposed to happen. Goku was supposed to fight Vegeta off. Then he would meet all of you again on Namek… and years later, he becomes an ally. But all this is wrong," Trunks said firmly.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Yamcha, hurt.

"Because you wouldn't have trusted me. I wasn't lying when I said I came from the future," said Yamcha.

"But you can't… you can't take me back Yamcha. Vegeta will kill anyone who takes me away," Bulma said.

"Why?" asked Yamcha.

"Because… he… and I…" Bulma trailed off, and then her hand rested on her belly.

"Oh… no way… no WAY!" Yamcha stammered. "You mean you and him did it?"

"He… and I… we're mated. I didn't think it would happen, but something tells me if you take me back he'll go insane with rage," Bulma said softly.

"Dammit Bulma… how could you do this to me!" Yamcha shouted. She clung to Trunks, who wrapped a protective arm around her.

"I tried to dissude him but then one night he was so gentle and then..." she admitted, seeing the hurt in Yamcha's crumpled face.

"No, Bulma, that doesn't matter. You are still coming back with me," said Yamcha firmly.

"I can't!" Bulma shouted back.

"She's pregnant," Trunks interrupted. Yamcha flinched in disbelief. Squeezing his eyes shut he cursed under his breath.

"I'm sorry," Bulma apologized.

"It doesn't matter, Bulma," Yamcha sniffled. "I don't care whose kid it is. We can escape and I'll raise it!"

"You can't do that," Bulma knocked his hand away. "If you take me and take this baby, you'll doom earth to destruction."

"You willingly slept with him Bulma? Why?" Yamcha ran hands through his hair. Trunks tensed uncomfortably, a big blush forming on his face as he held Bulma protectively.

"Because… I… I know this sounds stupid, but I love him," Bulma said.

"You… love him! Please Bulma… you can't be serious!" Yamcha laughed harshly.

"I thought I was doing what I could to save earth!" Bulma shrilled back.

"Damn you Bulma! I won't accept that. He's brainwashed you and twisted you against me, and you… used me!"

"You won't hurt her. I won't let you," Trunks growled ferally.

"Who the hell is your father? And who is your mother? Some space whore?"

"Don't you DARE say that about my mother," Trunks snarled. "I swear…"

"Shut up!" Bulma screamed. "Yamcha, you were gone. I had no idea you'd do this! And you… I don't know what to make of you… when you have purple hair… and wear a capsule jacket. Are you a member of my family?"

"Because Bulma, I'm your son," Trunks said quietly.

"My son?" Bulma swallowed hard.

"No wonder," Yamcha trailed off. "Why didn't you tell me? Doesn't that mean that I'm your father then?"

"Yamcha, someone else ended up with my mother. And I can't tell you who it is. I've already said far more then Gohan or her wanted!" Trunks snapped.

"You can't be my son…" Bulma trailed off. "But yet… you look so much like…"

The alarm blared, and Yamcha and Trunks spun to stare at it. "Shit," he cursed.

"We've got company," Trunks said. "This will have to wait."

"Son of a bitch," Yamcha gritted as he ran to the console. "It's another ship…"

"It's not my plan," Trunks began, before the entire craft rocked. Bright flashes sizzled around them, and Bulma clutched him tightly, screaming. Yamcha shouted something at the computer and graphics flickered on over several screens.

"I don't recognize that!" Yamcha pointed. "What is it?"

"I thought you didn't' trust me," Trunks glared back at him.

"Dammit, forget what I said! We've no time for this, we need to help Bulma. And that's something you and I agree on, right?" Yamcha snapped.

"It's… it's a Saiyan ship," Bulma gasped, looking over Trunks shoulder. "It can't be…"

"A Saiyan ship?" asked Yamcha. "But they only use space pods!"

"No, it's that pirate Turles ship!" Bulma shook free of Trunks and rushed to the display, looking at the configuration graphic pixelating there.

Again, space lit up, blinding them all as they squeezed their eyes shut. She went reeling, crashing back into Trunks who held her tightly. Yamcha pressed buttons urgently, cursing under his breath. "Where the hell are the weapons on this… ah…?"

"It's no good," Trunks said. "If we attack them they'll wipe us out!"

"Just surrender!" Bulma screamed. "I don't want to die!"

"Fine," Yamcha gritted.

Trunks shouted commands in that same strange language, and then the ship slowed to a dead stop. Instruments flickered off, leaving them in the darkness. Panting Bulma clung again to the strange boy as he wrapped a protective arm around her. While she was glad Yamcha was rescuing her, she was loathing getting near him. If Vegeta smelled another male on her… and yet this boy claimed, she was his mother.

From the future, he'd said. Yet he looked only seventeen at the most. Her head reeled with the prospects of Goku having a son, and the lift that twitched inside of her. Stars vanished as another blinding beam wrapped around the ship and tugged it with another jarring lurch. Then gleaming metal replaced the black void of space as they were devoured. Yamcha placed his hands on his sword hilt, gnashing his teeth as Trunks walked Bulma forwards.

* * *

A sharp knocking came on the panel below. Words in a thick savage language echoed, and Bulma shivered. "What are they saying?" Yamcha glared at Trunks.

"Don't look at me. I only know Namekian, not that language!" Trunks snorted back.

"Open the door, Trunks," said Bulma. "It's Saiyanese."

"You know that language?" Yamcha trailed off.

"Yes," she nodded. "They want you to open up and surrender or they'll blow you to atoms."

"Shit," Yamcha gritted. Trunks sighed, and cleared his throat, uttering the command to open the panel. Then the floor under them levitated downwards, while Yamcha moved on Bulma's other side to shield her.

Swords still drawn, the two closed ranks to protect her. She clung to Trunks waist as he held her with his other arm. He was about her height, perhaps an inch or two taller, his shirt under his jacket black, while his baggy pants brushed against her bared legs. She still wore the ragged vest that was all that remained of her Capsule jacket, its sleeves loose and fraying to her elbows. Yamcha saw the Capsule logo on her sleeve that matched that of Trunks, and the style of both jackets was identical.

Long hair gathered at the nape of Trunks neck in a ponytail, gleaming lavender with the same texture as Bulma's long locks falling around her face. Yamcha noticed how their eyes were almost the same shade of blue, though vastly different shapes. They looked like brother and sister cowering together behind his sword that he held menacingly aloft. Bulma didn't question why she felt safe next to Trunks. It was instinctive.

Instead of Saiyans, several motley figures in varying armor gathered around. A tall red-skinned fellow with a long braid towered over them, flanked by two short wrinkled beings with purple skin. A gleaming robotic cyborg aimed his weapon at Yamcha, while a handsome pink skinned Alien strode up towards them. Bulma shouted something to them, and he stopped, backing off.

She pulled up her sleeve, showing a strange device on it. Trunks and Yamcha narrowed their eyes at it, and realized it must be familiar for all the aliens backed two paces away. Over their left eyes gleamed scouters, bleeping as they touched their respective earpieces. Then another shouted something over his link, depressing a switch.

"They're calling their commander. This is Turles ship," said Bulma.

"Turles… that's the name of that pirate we were supposed to meet, wasn't it?" Trunks asked.

"Yes… I guess I was so pissed I forgot," Yamcha mumbled.

A male voice stopped them, and they parted. White cape swirling around him, the tall figure strode in, tall boots sheathing his legs. His blue armor gleamed eerily under the light of the dim cargo hold, and Bulma both gasped in relief. "Captain Turles?" they cried.

"Bulma…" said the male in their language. "Thank the Great Father Oozaru we found you!"

"Wait a minute he looks like Goku! What the hell!" gasped Yamcha. Trunks too blinked in surprise.

"I don't know who these two are, milady, but I'm glad to see you are well," Turles smiled, inclining his head to her. "Nothing damage I trust?"

"Turles… as in Captain Turles?" Yamcha asked.

"And I suppose I owe you my thanks… Galactic Hyena is it?" Turles nodded towards Yamcha.

"That would be me. But why are you suddenly capturing US?"

""His majesty found word that you were kidnapped by Bok Choi after he attacked Idsarsei. Since our ship was closer to his home world, I came to get you. Right now Vegeta's team has cleared Idsarsei of the insurgents, and we're returning back there at once. It's been quite expensive searching down several dozen captured Idsarjin. Luckily, you two made it before me. The Prince will be extremely happy to see his property returned," Turles nodded.

"Property?" blinked Yamcha. "Now wait just a minute!"

"Are you not aware that this female is property of Prince Vegeta himself? She bears the mark of ownership… or are you too blind to see the bracelet? They are given to non Saiyan concubines or mates," Turles pointed to Bulma's arm ring.

"Bulma doesn't belong to anyone but me got it!" Yamcha suddenly shouted, jumping between them.

"Yamcha wait!" Trunks cautioned.

"I don't know WHERE you got your information, pal, but I'm taking her BACK to earth with me now!" Yamcha shouted, stabbing his finger into Turles breastplate. Suddenly Daizu and Cacao pounced on him, dragging him to the side as Trunks lunged forwards to grab Bulma.

"Let me go!" Yamcha shouted. "Damn it!!"

"What is going on?" asked a female voice. Clad in identical armor to Turles, the Saiyan female pushed past the others and stood before her commander.

"Let me go, please!" Bulma twisted in Trunks grasp.

"I suggest you release her, if you know what's good for you. And the male," said Tomic.

"He attacked my person," Turles glared at Yamcha, who thrashed angrily.

"Don't MESS with me!" Yamcha shouted. Twisting his arms, he freed himself, and then leveled twin blasts at his captors. They flew back.

"Stop it!" Bulma screamed. "Yamcha please! Stop it!"

"You want to die, fool?" Turles grunted, raising his hand to fire at Yamcha. However, Yamcha's hand gleamed with a sphere that formed quickly. He hurled it forwards towards Turles. Yet Tomic bounded up and grabbed Yamcha's wrist. Losing control of the spirit ball it crashed into one of Turles minions.

"Stop this, Brother. I know him! He doesn't understand," Tomic shouted.

"Then make him! I won't have him acting like a fool! He could die for less," Turles snarled back.

"Please Captain! He's... he's my friend!" Bulma shouted.

"You mean this fool is yours? Is he your slave?" asked Turles.

"Yes! HE's my… my… concubine!" Bulma blabbered quickly. Yamcha blinked at her.

Tomic slowly nodded. "She's right. He was her lover on earth… so he must have come after her not knowing…"

"You know her?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, she's a soldier of Vegeta's… where is Vegeta!" Bulma asked.

"Now wait a DAMN MINUTE!" Yamcha shouted, straining now that Tomic rushed over and pinned his arms.

"I'm sorry but I must insist you stop!" she said, leveling a blast at him. Surprised Yamcha barely had time to block when her ki ball slammed into his wrist.

"You warn me! Damn it after all we did for you on earth!" Yamcha snapped. He leapt back and forth to dodge the ki attacks leveled at him. Trunks too fired his own blasts, his sword flickering in glistening arcs as he forced Bulma to stand near him.

"Stop them please!" Bulma screamed.

"I'm trying, M... ma'am," he said with a pained look in his blue eyes.

"Don't make me hurt you, human," Tomic bared her fangs, hissing.

"Enough of this!" Turles snorted. "Get him!"

Yamcha's eyes narrowed to slits, his hands cupped at his waist as he started to generate energy.

"KA… me… ha…." He chanted.

"Yamcha stop it!" Bulma shouted. "Tomic, he's scared and confused. He has no idea what's happened."

"Dammit Yamcha, stand down!" Trunks shouted, shielding Bulma with his body.

"If I were you, little man, I'd back off," Tomic glared at him. "For the sake of your own life. And who is this… so familiar with what is the property of the Prince!"

"She belongs to no one but herself!" Yamcha shouted.

"Yamcha! Please!" Bulma hissed. "They do things differently here!"

As he rushed forwards, Turles aimed a blast towards him. Bulma screamed in terror, rushing towards him. Tomic snapped her fingers and then Trunks moved towards Bulma to shield her. Huddled on the floor Yamcha laid still, and Bulma squirmed and fought against Trunks as he restrained her. "Don't hurt him!"

"I'm sorry but he forced my hand," Turles snapped. "If I wanted to kill him I would have. Moreover, you, do you serve the lady as well? Or will I have to blast you to get you to release her?"

"Please, he is the one who saved me!" Bulma cried. "He's only protecting me! Don't hurt Yamcha or him!"

"I serve Prince Vegeta," Trunks said firmly. "My life is at his command."

"Do you, Boy?" Turles smirked, glancing at Trunks shielding Bulma. "Your power level is quite high… where do you hail from?"

"I'm from Earth," Trunks answered. "And my mission is to protect Bulma. And serve the Prince."

"And how would you know of us if you are from Earth?" Turles narrowed his eyes.

"From my own family," Bulma quickly answered. Trunks blinked at her, but their blue eyes met, in silent understanding.

Turles cocked his head to the side, as if getting a different perspective. Slowly he paced around the boy, who clutched Bulma tightly to him with one arm while holding his sword aloft. His nostrils flared as he leaned close. Slowly he murmured, "You know our ways well. Who are you?"

"Trunks sir and I'm from Earth as I said before. I work for Capsule Corporation," Trunks answered. Bulma's eyes shot wide open and she shivered. When she tried to open her mouth, he squeezed her tightly. A strange realization passed over her and she wondered just why. A time machine.

"Is this true, Lady Bulma? Is this boy from your alliance?" Turles asked.

"Well you see that logo? It's my dad's… I mean it's my family's!" Bulma pointed to the Capsule corps logo. "And if he's hurt you'll answer to me!"

"Fine. But step out of line boy, and you'll be sorry," Turles glared at Trunks suspiciously. "Which is more then I can say for this other fool!"

Here he nodded at Yamcha, slumped over in the grasp of Daizu. The underling shook his limp body and he slowly groaned and blinked his eyes. "Is he all right?" asked Bulma.

"Take this idiot down to our regeneration tanks. Watch over him. Moreover, you lady Bulma should get yourself cleaned and presentable when we rendezvous with the Prince's team. It wouldn't do to have you looking like this," Turles clicked his tongue, as he looked Bulma up and down.

"Please Bulma, trust him," Tomic said calmly. "I promise they won't hurt Yamcha. As long as he doesn't step out of line he's fine."

"But he doesn't know that," Trunks said quietly.

"I'll convince him somehow," Bulma answered.

"I don't think it would be wise to let him anywhere near you since he seems bound to claim you as his," Turles shook his head. "No, I think I'll let my sister here talk sense into him, or you…"

"I'll speak to him," Trunks said. "But I serve Lady Bulma first and foremost… I'm sworn to protect her at all costs… that's why I'm here."

Turles clicked his fingers, and shouted. Out of the darkness strode Persia and his own mate. They inclined their heads to him. "Then you shall. Go with my servants and they'll show you a place to bathe and get proper attire. You'll need a better suit than those flimsy clothes of yours," said Turles as he looked at Trunks torn and singed clothing.

"It's okay," Bulma urged him. Trunks reluctantly stepped back from her, and then wiped his sword clean on his pant leg. Then he sheathed it carefully.

"This way," they motioned to Bulma.

"Go on," Tomic urged. "I'll see to Yamcha."

Bulma sadly nodded, then strode behind the slaves. Trunks followed, keeping a close watch on either of them as the men gathered up Yamcha. Down the corridors, they marched, towards the quarters Bulma recalled when she had first come aboard. Already the pulsing hum of the engines faded to a subdued level here, and Bulma stepped through the door of a large ornately decorated chamber.

"You'll stay here. You will come with me," Persia motioned for Trunks to follow.

"As long as I come back soon," said he.

"She'll be safe," Turles mate assured him as she rested her hand on Bulma's shoulder. Nodding, Bulma mouthed a silent reassurance to the youth who had surprised her in many ways.

* * *


	18. Vegeta and Bulma's reunion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does. This work of fan fiction is meant to entertain and I make no money from it._

_Finally the long awaited VxB reunion! Thanks for reading so patiently!_

_**Reunion**_

* * *

Persia had insisted on bathing Bulma, and had laid out clothes for her to change into. What astonished Bulma were the amount of armor there, and the absence of any frilly garments that suggested her former status. Still not questioning it, she frantically waited for new of Yamcha.

Blinding flashes of light erupted along the length of the ship as Turles lieutenants attacked. Within a few hours, they had retrieved all the Idsarjin captives and transferred them to the holding areas on the lower decks. From behind her porthole, Bulma watched the crackling ship slowly disintegrating into atoms. Then only empty space existed after the fading plumes of energy.

"It was more then they deserved," she mumbled. "But still…"

"Milady you should sit and eat something," Interrupted a voice. She spun around to see Tomic standing in her blue gleaming armor, the white cape fluttering over her shoulders.

"Tomic, are they all right? Lyssra, Jennlynn, and Yamcha?" she asked.

"Let's sit down, there is much to say before we greet the Prince's party," Tomic said.

"Fine, but I want to see Yamcha," insisted Bulma. The bodysuit and black armored breastplate suited her, the single strap crossing over her back. Under it, the blue shirt was sleeveless, and the top only came to her belly, leaving her navel bare as before. Blue shorts ended just above the knee, while she wore tall black boots and gloves.

A snap of the fingers brought Persia and a male slave that Bulma had not recognized except when he tended Tomic at banquets. Realizing she wouldn't get further unless she played along Bulma flopped down on a nearby sofa. Tomic sat opposite her, flipping the white cape over her back as she did so.

"Is Yamcha okay?" asked Bulma, snatching a drink from Persia's tray. Tomic selected a beverage for herself.

"Your servant Trunks is speaking to him now. He is most angry and refuses to speak. We've had to confine him to quarters. But I see that the garments suit you well, Milady… if you would please eat you'd be in better spirits to speak to his majesty."

"Those who are injured are in regeneration tanks. The ones who aren't critical are being tended to," said Tomic. "We're still en route to Idsarsei, but the Prince's team has just intercepted us…"

"What about Raditz… and Bardock… were they badly hurt?"

"I heard that my mate and Father are both recuperating in regeneration tanks as well. I'll be seeing them when I return to Idsarsei. But you milady, are you not pleased to return to the Prince?" Tomic blinked at her.

"Yamcha first," said Bulma stubbornly. She bit hard into a piece of fruit, relishing its stinging sweetness on her dry throat.

"I cannot allow that, Milady. The Prince insists on seeing you when he is done with his audience with my commander," said Tomic, swallowing more of her beverage from the jeweled horn it occupied.

"And Yamcha won't hurt you…"

"I realize he's your friend. To you he is a servant and may be allowed to serve you. But I warn you, the Prince will not wish to share you if he's here," said Tomic.

"What about the Prince's other concubines?" Bulma sniffed. She glanced over at the slaves wandered about, pouring more into their goblets as they hovered like flies. Bulma waved away one who placed their hands on her shoulders.

Just then, Tomic leapt up from her chair, to kneel customarily. Bulma saw the other slaves dropping to kowtow and prostrate themselves even lower when someone else entered the chamber. Rather several others entered. Bulma shivered to see Nappa striding in first, followed by someone she had feared seeing again, and yet desperately ached for. The red cape swirled regally around his shoulders as his Majesty marched into the chamber. Stepping to the side Nappa stood proudly, his armor battered yet polished while Vegeta strode over to where Bulma sat in shock.

"Your majesty, she is here…" Tomic began. Bulma swallowed hard, her face-flushed beet red and unable to look him in the eyes. Sliding down from her chair, she dropped to her knees and curled into a little ball.

"Enough. Leave us be," Vegeta snapped his gloved fingers. Leaping up the slaves clustered around, and Bulma lifted her head shyly.

"Sire?" Nappa asked.

"Amuse yourself Nappa. I wish to be alone," the Prince commanded, voice smooth and sending shivers along Bulma's spine. Remembering the harsh reprimands, she again hid her face, unsure of what he'd say or expect of her. From the expression, he carefully maintained it was impossible to tell how he was feeling.

Tomic rose at the touch of a boot to her shoulder and then exited. Nappa grunted, and then the sound of his footsteps thumped into the distance. Bulma felt the shadow of the Prince fall on her, and slowly lifted her head to look up at him. As she straightened up to rise, she felt his gloved hand grasp her shoulder, then slip around to lift her chin up and force it upwards.

"Vegeta… I'm sorry…" she got out. "What I said…"

"What sort of greeting is that for your prince when he's arrived after a hard mission," Vegeta reprimanded her. However, his eyes twinkled with amusement accompanying a smirk rather than anger.

"I… what?" Bulma got out. His hands then slid down to grasp her arm and pull her up. Still she averted her gaze, worried about any further recriminations.

"You are undamaged. I suppose I'm not going to have to kill those idiots for letting you be captured. I might simply teach them a slow lesson through torture," he grunted.

"I'm surprised you're not pissed off at me," Bulma blinked. "Considering what I said. So out with it, you playing games with me?"

"Games, what games?" he glanced back at her with a slight look of confusion. "I play NO games save those that I mandate! Is this any attitude to have in my presence?"

"You said I'd regret it!" Bulma shot back, letting anger fire any courage. Although her gut told her he was in a good mood, the rest of her feared what would happen next.

"Regret what? What are you babbling about idiot?" he reprimanded her.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Bulma responded. "Don't mess with me! I apologized and you blew it off, and now you're pretending like you weren't pissed at me the last time we…"

Frowning Vegeta shook his head, and then grasped her chin firmly. "Your apology was for WHAT exactly?"

"For pushing you away that night when we… you know? You said I'd regret rejecting you. Therefore, I'm saying I'm sorry I did that! " Bulma admitted. "So are you going to accept my apology or not?"

"I am pleased that you came to your senses Bulma. Although your idiotic replies grate on my ears, your admittance of your wrongdoing shows you have some intelligence after all," he mildly snickered.

"Hey now look here you…" she glared at him, and then snapped her mouth shut.

"You were saying?" he blinked at her, his hand sliding along her jaw.

"What about concubines?" she stammered. "Jennlynn and Naiya…"

"What of them? Are you a total moron? Did I not say I desire none but you," Vegeta snorted angrily.

"Well excuse me for not getting things!" Bulma retorted, unable to keep her body from burning from his proximity. "All these people calling me Milady! I was barely a servant and an underling! What changed that?"

"Don't you know why? You're the Prince's mate, stupid!" Vegeta insisted. Bulma's heart pounded and she felt the blood rushing hotly through her body. It tingled through her face and she was sure she was blushing all over.

"Mate?" Bulma stammered, feeling faint. "But…"

"Did I not mark you when we were together? Those were our orders…" Vegeta growled in disbelief.

"But… you didn't bite me!" Bulma protested, hugging herself. The cup lay where it had dropped until Persia bent down to pick it up and put it on a tray.

"You don't know, do you? I suppose I must explain it to your feeble human brain," Vegeta inquired, face dark with concern.

"Know what? Sure I slept with you on Idsarsei and you took my virginity okay!" she blurted out. "But then you said that he wanted nothing more to do with me!"

"Well, I had hoped that you'd see the error of your ways," Vegeta answered. "And since the first words out of your mouth were 'I'm sorry' I figured you were. Are you taking back what you said?"

"Yes… I mean no… I mean…"

"What do you mean, Bulma? Are you going to reject me again?" Vegeta growled, his voice rumbling low. His eyes gleamed terribly and Bulma felt her knees knocking together.

"You jerk I said I was sorry and I mean it! If your stupid monkey brain can't get it then screw you!" Bulma hotly yelled back. Her eyes sparked like blue fire, and she pounded on the front of his armor with her fist.

His gloved hand caught hers and squeezed it gently. Vegeta's growl suddenly morphed into a low purr. Bulma's shouts turned into moans at the feel of his hands sliding under her armor and sensually over her spandex clad body. Into her ear he whispered, "You're carrying my brat, Bulma. That means that you're mine…"

"Yours… but I…" Bulma stammered. She leaned heavily against Vegeta, and buried her face in his shoulder. Her arms flung around him she squeezed him tightly. Tension relaxed as his hard armored body pressed to hers, her arms sliding around his neck automatically. Pleased she was finally seeing the way of things the Saiyan Prince guided her over to the nearest of the couches. Bulma felt herself urged to sit down, shortly joined by the Prince. Their hips touched and his arms tugged her forwards again.

"Since you carry the male heir to Vegetasei and if you survive its birth you will become Princess and mate," he continued, his voice sending shivers all over her body. White gloved hands rubbed her back while she continued to tremble against him deliciously.

"Mate? I'm not some animal!" Bulma stammered out, pulling back from him.

"Blood must have been exchanged… do you not remember?" Vegeta purred, his nose brushing against hers. Forgotten the slaves moved off to leave them alone. On the table near them Persia and her fellow servants set the trays of fruit and meat along with flagons of the Prince's favorite beverage.

"I bit YOU though! You said if a male bites a female!!" Bulma insisted. "You didn't taste MY blood I tasted yours!"

"That means you accepted my offer freely. If a female tastes her lover's blood, it means she has consented to bear his offspring. Especially the Elite," Vegeta seriously reminded her.

"I thought I was pregnant, but it was almost as if I sensed it," Bulma murmured, hand rubbing over her belly. It was but one time, yet it was enough. She suddenly thought of Chichi back on earth, and the news that the one named Trunks brought of Goku's son. Gohan.

"Then you do understand at last. Took you damn long enough, woman," he murmured. Bulma growled under her breath at his use of that name.

"Stupid jerk!" she snorted back.

"Idiotic fool human," he retorted, fingering the straps of her armor. Sliding his gloved fingers underneath he unfastened them, and tugged the breastplate up and off. Bulma grabbed the sides of his cape and yanked on it, dragging him forward.

Intrigued he merely snickered at her, and then pushed her down so she landed on the couch. His heavy armored body pressed down from above, straddling her hips without crushing her. Under him she groaned, feeling the soft lick of his hot tongue drown her bared neck. Closing her eyes she reached up and snared her fingers in his soft bristly hair. Shoving up her shirt he nestled his face between her breasts and tugged the halter aside that held them there. Bulma's fingers unfastened the cape by now and it whispered to the floor. Forgetting everything but the intense sensations of his hot breath bathing her body, she allowed herself to truly let go.

Gloved hands pulled at her garments and she lifted her hips to allow him to pull her pants down. Then his hot breath fanned her bared skin, sending fire all over her body. She was burning supernova hot and Vegeta wasn't even unclothed yet. Licking down her belly he then found his target and she screamed, arching her back as her hips rose. Sliding hands under her shapely backside he tugged her forwards. Bulma's mind spun away with the intense pleasure he wrung from her desire.

Minutes late she panted up at his smirking face, as he licked his lips. "Not… fair…" she panted.

"What was that?" he asked softly.

"You and that damn armor! It's not fair!" she pounded playfully on it. Moving off her he sat to the side. As Bulma spun and let her feet touch the floor she then felt the Prince lift her legs up into his lap. She shifted, and then straddled him so her hottest parts rubbed against his deliciously. He suppressed the moan from her squirming yet again, evoking the hardening of his own desires now through spandex.

Breasts pressing to his hard armor she forcefully covered his lips in a kiss. He allowed her sweeping tongue access, relishing the taste of her breath on his palate. Hungrily she devoured his kiss, tugging fistfuls of his hair while her other hand slid between his armor and spandex to rub and squeezed. Growling yet again he pulled her hand to the bottom of his armor and jerked it upwards. Pouting that forced her to break their kiss. Together they tugged his ornate breastplate up and off, letting it thump next to Bulma's. Then she jerked his shirt up, causing him to snicker at her initiative.

Now her fingers caressed smooth muscle crisscrossed with scars. Bulma leaned down and backed up until she straddled his knees. Softly she kissed a path down the side of his neck and licked his collarbone before progressing to the lateral scars. It was Vegeta's turn to arch his neck and let his head roll back against the sofa back in bliss. Her light touch drove him mad as she licked, nibbled, and teased at bronze flesh. Fingernails dug into his back and she then scooted up again to rock over him with that mischievous look he treasured so much.

Slowly he stood, locking her legs around his waist. Bulma yelped with surprise as Vegeta boosted her up into his arms and effortlessly strode into the bedchamber. Dropping her onto the vast silk and fur covers he then pounced on her so they flipped over. In frenzy she helped him tear the rest of his garments off so one boot slammed against the wall and the other hit the door with a thud. Blue spandex and undergarments shredded and flew against the headboard while Vegeta's nose brushed against the column of her neck.

Wrapping her legs around his waist again she felt the teasing hardness of his flesh. He smirked superiorly at the sight of her writhing in ecstasy under him, and peeled both gloves off before cupping her breasts. Soft hands teased and squeezed, causing another round of cries from her. Then she frantically reached between them to tease him equally to the brink of madness. All too soon he pushed her down, and she lay back, opening her legs and her heart to him.

Trust passed between them, frightening her. Then their bodies merged with full awareness. Bulma cried out, and felt him pull her onto his knees. He remained still for a moment, bonding her body to his so he felt the straddle of her legs over his muscled thighs and the sensation of her quivering body and soft whimpers at his invasion. She wriggled her hips, to reassure him that she was pleased, stretched and containing him so thoroughly.

Energy surged around him, and she let it permeate her body, strengthening it. Then Vegeta moved and the galaxy with him. Spun out of orbit and time she held tightly and paced herself to dance with him. Until the stars exploded and dragged her into a black hole of bliss she could not escape. Beneath him she panted and sniffled, gasping at the tingling azure wonder that buzzed along every nerve ending. Rolling so they faced one another, Vegeta rested his forehead to hers, pulling her back to him. She had no strength to untangle and simply rested her head on his chest. Turning on his back he bound her safely in his arms, and she nuzzled under his chin. Satisfied and safe she at last slept in peace with the Prince.


	19. Rise in Status but still trapped

**Vegeta's Astral Gambit**

**by Trynia Merin  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. Akira Toryama does. This is fanfiction, not meant to harm or take profit from this anime/manga.**_

* * *

This time when Bulma stirred, she felt herself flush against something warm, slightly sweaty, and deliciously hard. Shifting against it, her soft body pressed more tightly against it, while the hard muscular arm tightened its grip possessively. Fingers tangled into her blue locks and her heart pounded more violently. Imprisoned by an equally muscular leg thrown across her thighs, she shivered with strange delight and an ache behind her temples.

Glancing down she realized dark tufts of hair jus under her chin. Then the bands of possessive tight muscle rolled over, taking her with them. She landed with a thump, and was tugged to be repositioned with her head tucked under a prominent chin. Her legs brushed against ones devoid of hair, and she quickly regained awareness of time and place.

"I ache all over," she muttered, her head spinning and her throat catching thick with quivering excitement. Within the arms of a powerful being she realized she was being clutched, a man she hardly knew yet felt was her sanctuary.

Pressing the flat of her hands to his chest, she wriggled a bit; worried that waking him too suddenly would cause reprimand. Then Bulma grumbled, realizing that if she were going to be killed it would have happened already. No, all this male wanted was to ravage her utterly and possess her. Two qualities that served her well, and would ensure her survival. Feeling the cold metal of the armband, she saw the red device and felt the fingers squeeze it.

"Vegeta," she whispered, leaning up to squirm. "Hey… are you awake?"

The vague soft words served to rouse him, and she wondered what he would say. A man's first words upon waking spoke volumes. She had awakened in Yamcha's arms and he always would croon, "Good morning Babe."

Gently she pressed her lips to his chin in a kiss, and then wriggled again. There was no way she could break the hold of those arms pinning her down unfortunately. Despite the fact she tingled with sated satisfaction, some needs had to be addressed. Therefore, she tried again, "Hey, your Majesty, wake up… please?"

"Lie still Bulma," he mumbled, not looking at her. She shivered, loving the sound of her name. That was encouraging.

"Um, I have to um… go… I mean you know… and it's kind of HARD when you're hanging onto me like that. Not that I mind, but I have to pee, so if you wouldn't mind?" she said as casually as she could. Namely to suppress her fear of what might end up as either a nasty moment of rejection or facing what she dared hope. Either one seemed just as overwhelming. Yes, he had chosen her but still she couldn't get her brain around what the nature of that roll would be. He had a distinct lack of manners that irritated her, but seemed strangely familiar.

"Very well," he murmured, releasing her.

"Thank you I won't be long, promise," she answered, kissing him softly on the cheek to remind him she was very pleased with the outcome of last night. Exhaling Bulma slowly turned over, letting her fingers rub affectionately down his muscular bicep.

"Curious though disgusting habit, that thing you call a kiss to the cheek," Vegeta murmured, sitting up bleary eyed. She felt the heat of his gaze as she slid from under the sheets. Not aware of her nudity or worrying she trotted to the nearest facility to relieve her need. A quick glance over her shoulder confirmed the Prince was watching the sway of her backside and she giggled.

"Be right back," she said. "What?"

"Nothing," mumbled the Prince, with a strange sudden blush to his cheeks. She had caught him staring and that odd glance askance with closed eyes and a grunt surprised and intrigued her.

As she returned, she saw him lying on one side, his eyes travelling again over her body. She glanced down, full aware now of her state of undress and casually strode back, admiring what she saw in full daylight. Damn was he well built and sexy. Every angle of that body she had explored and it was incredible to think she was in the arms of such a handsome alien.

"Hi, there prince, miss me?" Bulma said softly, sitting down on the bed, and scooting beside him, lying on the covers while they covered Vegeta's lower half.

"Bulma," he mumbled running hands through his hair. She slid her fingers through it herself, and he didn't push her away.

"You look cute with your hair all messed up, you know?" Bulma said, hoping a bit of flattery wouldn't hurt.

"Cute, what the hell does that mean?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. "I'm NOT cute."

"Picky, picky. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she teased, feeling more comfortable and a strange fondness. It dawned on her she wouldn't mind waking up next to him if his 'claim' were what she thought.

"I should have taken you well before this. You seem far less annoying this morning," he answered, with a smirk that sent her heart pounding.

"As do you. Seems sex improves your manners, Prince," she answered. Slipping arms around his neck she pressed her lips to his in a kiss, and felt his arm tighten around her shoulders. Awkwardly at first, he tried to mimic her moves, his teeth nipping her tongue slightly. Rolling her over he rested atop her and then deepened the embrace.

"Mmm," he answered, through the kiss.

A knocking at the door interrupted them, and he pulled away with a curse. "Damn I'm going to kill someone," he answered.

"Ignore it," Bulma murmured, hoping he wasn't literally going to blast the first person through the door.

Insistently it continued, and Vegeta again pulled away. "Dammit you'd better have a good reason to interrupt me!"

"Sire, please forgive me! I have merely brought refreshments," answered a female voice.

"Enter and then leave us be!" Vegeta barked. Bulma winced at the harshness of his tone as he caressed her softly. Again leaning in to kiss him, she then heard a soft fall of feet following the noise of the opening outer door. A minute later two females with their leashes dragging behind them tiptoed in, heads bowed.

It was Persia and Naiya, both of them not making eye contact as they bustled about, setting down foot and piles of clothes. Vegeta ignored them, focusing more on nibbling a path down Bulma's bare arm and diverting to her breasts. A bit self-conscious Bulma shifted her legs, turning on her side so her backside was to them instead.

"Sire, your breakfast and fresh clothes. Forgive me for speaking but Lord Zarbon wishes the pleasure of your audience this morning," said Naiya.

"Does he now?" Vegeta mumbled, releasing Bulma and turning towards the slave who knelt on the floor by his side of the bed. He reached for the tray of food that was set on the foot of the vast bed, while Bulma quickly grabbed one of the robes that were neatly folded and presented by Persia kneeling on her side.

"Thank you," Bulma answered.

"Fresh fruit milady, do eat," Persia said, averting her gaze from Bulma, who was surprised. Next thing she knew a third slave was entering while Vegeta turned away, focusing more of his attention on Naiya. Bulma took the fruit offered, and hungrily started to devour it. A goblet of something hot and spicy was shoved into her hands and she sipped it. Then Persia drifted over to her, and reached out hands to securely fasten her robe.

"Wait," Bulma protested.

"Bulma, let them do their duty," Vegeta muttered, nudging her. "Let them attend to you. I have matters of state to deal with before I see you again."

"You mean they…"

"Go with them, your prince commands," Vegeta said firmly. "I have work to do. I shall see you later, Bulma."

"Oh… okay," Bulma trailed off as the Prince's regal façade rose, and she saw Naiya drape a robe around him. Yet she did not touch him in any way yet to tie the belt more securely as he stood up from the bed.

"I will have the slave fetch you when I am ready to see you again. Till then bathe her and attire her appropriately," Vegeta ordered, in a harsher tone that made the slaves flinch. Bulma quietly followed them, not questioning his instructions. Something told her it would be foolish to do so and risk undermining his authority before his servants. While she was escorted into a huge bubbling bath of sudsy water, she heard the sounds of the Prince getting dressed and the voice of Nappa.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"The prince has his duties Milady. He has instructions that you are to remain here till he returns for you," said Persia.

"But I'm supposed to work with Bardock…"

"No. The prince left instructions you are not to leave this chamber, lady Bulma," Persia said, pouring water to douse Bulma's blue locks. Then she massaged shampoo through them.

"But what am I supposed to DO all day?"

"We have brought your projects and books to the chamber for you to amuse yourself. And you will have a bodyguard while the Prince is away should anyone threaten you," said Persia.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"Since the last attempt on your life, the Prince ordered someone to be left alone with you. And there is one that may do the duty," said Persia.

"A bodyguard huh?" she asked. "Can I choose who?"

"You can milady," Persia said.

"Those two who rescued me," Bulma asked, as the cat girl scrubbed her. She reached for the brush, scrubbing her own back despite the efforts of the slave to help.

"The one named Yamcha and the one named Trunks?" said Persia, moving around to rinse Bulma's hair once more with a pitcher of water.

"Yes. Can one of them do it?"

"The one named Yamcha is not to come near you till he has healed. Yet the one-named Trunks is well enough. Shall I send for him?" asked Persia.

"And the Prince doesn't care who?" asked Bulma.

"He will of course be informed," said Persia brightly.

Bulma stammered, her mind spinning with strange possibilities. "He protected me so what does it matter? Besides, someone has to!"

"The prince will allow him to guard you. He will be well rewarded. He is a strong human like Yamcha. However, something about him seems almost... Saiyan. But that's impossible," Persia laughed.

"Well I suppose," Bulma laughed awkwardly.

"If he was Saiyan he would have dark features. Only hybrid females have lighter hair. Male Saiyan hybrids always have dark black or brown hair," said Persia.

"Yeah, imagine that," said Bulma, wondering what all this meant. Would she ever see earth again, and what did the self-appointed protector who had called her Mother mean? If she was bound to Vegeta, and this purple haired youth was her son, then who was the father? Was it Yamcha, or someone else she had not yet met? Or could it be Gohan?"

"That's silly. Me with Goku's son," she laughed.

"I will leave you. Please be happy for the Prince's sake," Persia inclined her head as she rose.

"Oh okay," Bulma nodded, glad that she didn't insist that Yamcha become her guard. "But what will happen to Yamcha?"

"That is for the Prince to decide."

"You mustn't let him come to harm!" Bulma said firmly. She stood up, water flowing down her naked body like water.

"He is not to be allowed around you without permission of the Prince. Not till they decide he is not a threat," said Persia. "But he will not be harmed for now."

"If he is I'll be angry!" Bulma growled. Persia backed away in fear.

"I give my word he will not be harmed for your sake. However, he attacked one of the Prince's officers. He cannot be trusted," said Persia meekly, kneeling and genuflecting so Bulma could only see the top of her head.

"But where is he?"

"In a cell," said Persia.

"Can you at least let him out of there, and put him somewhere NICER? And get Tomic to guard him! I need to see him!"

"Not without the Prince's order," said Persia. "I'm sorry milady! If you disobey I will be punished!"

"Fine. Just get him out of there, and make sure nobody hurts him. Can you do that much?" Bulma asked, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her before the other slave could dry her off.

"Yes milady," Persia nodded, with relief.

"Where are Bardock and Raditz?" she asked.

"Still being treated in their regeneration tanks with the others gravely hurt," said Persia.

Tears filled Bulma's eyes and she felt like crying. Seeing her, Persia wandered over, "Milady do you need…"

"Just leave me alone will you!" Bulma snapped. Persia retreated quickly, vanishing into the room around her. Drawing her legs up to her chin Bulma hugged her knees.

"She said not to disturb her," insisted Persia's voice.

"Good and stop bowing so much! I feel nervous!" Bulma chattered.

"But we must serve you milady! If we do not we will be punished!" Persia reminded her, fear quaking her voice.

"Fine, you can dress me," Bulma sighed, shaking her head. She allowed the slaves to help her out of the bath and escort her to the bedchamber. Already Naiya was pulling the sheets aside and setting fresh ones when Bulma entered with the others.

"Step here milady," said Persia, motioning for Bulma to follow her towards a changing area. Bulma allowed them to dress her like a doll. Stiffly she held her arms out as she had seen the Prince do, realizing that she was still a prisoner even though she had risen in status. He was going to keep her like a plaything regardless. Still, as she wiped tears from her eyes, could she make the most of it, Bulma wondered.

* * *

Much later Bulma's hair was coiffed into an elaborate style. A sheer but silky gown covered her body, covered with a modified white armor breastplate. Around her shoulders was pinned a light blue cape that reached to the middle of her thighs. Blue and pearlescent jewels adorned a choker around her throat, while her hands were sheathed in shoulder length white gloves. Tall white boots that reached her knees matched, with gold toes. A silver circlet fastened over the highly piled hair.

Sadly, she stared out through the window. Behind her on a long table sat a meal, largely untouched. She had not been able to eat since she realized what had happened. If a slave failed to serve her, they could be harmed or even killed. If her needs were not met, she would be responsible for the lives of those beneath her. The prince had ordered she was to be fed, clothed and entertained so she would not leave. Now she awaited a bodyguard that she had at least been allowed to choose. When trying to even approach the exit, a slave such as Persia or Naiya would firmly but politely remind her that the prince had ordered her to remain.

"I need to see if she's okay!" said another voice. She blinked up to see a hint of lavender hair through the veil curtains draped around the central area. They were reminiscent of animal skins with their strange patterns but see through. Many such Saiyan ships and chambers were decorated with them. The entire quarters was done in shades of blue and trimmed with red.

"Milady," Persia returned tentatively. "There is someone who insists to see you… the one you say is your guard…"

Bulma leapt up and pushed past her, wandering into the entryway where other servants blocked the path of the new arrival. Her eyes took in the sight of him; with the sleeveless vest of elite overtop a blue bodysuit. White gloves decked his hands, while the boots coordinated with them as well. She had only seen a few Saiyans and top-level soldiers in Zarbon's command wearing such trappings. Gathered at the nape of his neck his hair hung in a ponytail, while the sword belt buckled across the armored chest. She could tell that he was quite well muscled, now out of those baggy clothes.

"That you Trunks?" Bulma asked, rushing over to him.

"I'm glad you're all right!" he said with a smile, and she grasped his hands tightly and tugged him towards her.

"You look so different," she mumbled, glancing at the youth appreciatively. Still she felt faint, and leaned heavily. Fortunately, Trunks wrapped his arm around to catch her and steady her against him.

"Careful now…"

"Milady?" Persia asked.

"I'll be okay! Just take a break sheesh!" Bulma waved them off. Together they entered the main apartments and he set her down on the divan she had once huddled on. Next to her he sat, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Are you okay? You look pale… m… ma'am," Trunks got out. She caught the hesitation, her heart skipping. She had seen the strange device in the corner of the Namekian ship, and it had intrigued her because it resembled something that she had scribbled on a sheet of paper only months before the World tournament.

"Trunks is it true what you said on the ship?" Bulma asked him, squeezing his gloved hand.

"What was that?" Trunks asked, peering at her earnestly with those blue eyes that seemed hauntingly familiar. Though the set of his brow was different, his hair and coloring looked much like her father's at a young age.

"You said I was your mother, is that true?" Bulma asked hesitantly.

For a moment Trunks was silent. He stared past her, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. As if at war with himself, he sighed and she waited for him to answer. Then he turned to her again, and inclined his head slightly, his lavender hair bobbing with his affirming nod. "Yes, Mother… I am your son… from the future," he admitted.

"But you said it risked everything telling me," Bulma insisted.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. I had the wrong time… the machine wasn't set right, but I have to let it charge… I couldn't go back," Trunks apologized.

"Slow down, you said time machine!"

"The one in the Namekian ship. I only found the thing after I saw Kami… before I met up with Yamcha," said Trunks.

"You saw Kami?"

"I was going to ask him for the Dragon balls, and where Goku was. After I found out that I had come back too early… it takes months to recharge the time machine after a trip. But when I sensed those Saiyans I realized I was in the wrong time," Trunks explained shyly peering out from under the fringe of dark hair.

"Why did you come back?"

"To save Goku actually," Trunks confessed. "In the future Goku dies of a heart virus. I brought medicine for him to take… but it's useless now because he won't get it for at least another eight years."

"A heart virus? Goku dying? No way!" Bulma stammered.

"I left the medicine with Kami," Trunks sighed. "And I was around long enough to sense that Chichi was pregnant… and then I saw Yamcha…"

"You saw Chichi?"

"I wanted to see Goku, but it would be pointless to even show myself now. I blew it seriously and I have to wait until my machine is charged before I can return to the future. However, when I found out you were kidnapped I had to save you. If you die…"

"You don't exist," Bulma nodded. "This is unreal… I mean… you're my son?"

"Yes, Mom," Trunks nodded.

"I guess you can't tell me who the dad is, so I won't tell him to take a hike?" Bulma asked.

"It really wasn't supposed to be like this," Trunks sighed wearily. "But since you're pregnant… and it's Vegeta's…"

"What are you getting at?" Bulma asked.

"I suppose you should know. Because my father is Vegeta," Trunks slowly admitted. Bulma's heart stopped for a full second. Shivers crept over her body, paralyzing her. Only Trunks hands clenching hers seemed real. Relief and fear mingled together, pounding her heart once more. Heavily she leaned on Trunks shoulder, tears dripping from her eyes.

"At least… you don't end up looking like him," Bulma stammered out, realizing the import of his admission.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Mom," Trunks apologized. "That's why I have to protect you and Father. Even more than before. It's all wrong…"

"But he'll never believe you!" Bulma despaired, moving away from him.

"Sooner or later he'll figure out I'm Saiyan," said Trunks. "It might be best to tell him the truth."

"I don't know Trunks! The last time I saw him we fought! I just…"

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "I won't leave you. You won't be alone in this. I'll stay and protect you as long as I can. I swear."

"You said Gohan. What's… what's Goku's son like?" she asked, changing the subject.

Trunks reached under the vest and pulled something flat out. Reverently he stared at it before he passed it to Bulma to see. She took the battered picture from his hands, turning it over in its plastic sleeve with wonder. Narrowing her eyes, she saw a much older version of herself, near a dark haired man that could almost be Goku's brother. Yet his face was scarred like Yamcha's, and his hair was short save spikes flaring out from the forehead.

"That's Gohan all grown up in my time. He was a hero like Goku," said Trunks proudly.

"He's handsome… just like his father. But you said was?"

"He… died… saving my life," Trunks choked, his voice breaking. He brushed aside any tears that threatened to form as he turned away from Bulma.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, handing the photo back to him.

"He was family… and more," Trunks confessed. Bulma swallowed hard, and Trunks clutched her hand sympathetically.


End file.
